Sex,Money,Lies
by dinkyslittlemonster
Summary: Shizuru and Reito are both professors at Fukka College and have been married for 15 years. What happens when a 19 year old Natsuki enters the mix. Sex,Money,Lies. Warning lots of sex and Futanari. Disclaimer: I do not own mai-hime Mature Audience Only 18 and Over Violent Content and Sexual Acts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not mai-hime

Warning: Lot's of sex scenes and futanari

I looked at the teacher that was in front of me, telling me she needed me and wanted me. She took my hand and lead me to a room, where no one else was at. She pushed me down on the couch and began to undress me. She took off my shirt with my victoria secret black lacy bra was left on as, she started taking off her own clothes in the process until she was only in her pink lacy underwear that you could see through. My breath hitched, she started taking off my pants, and the only thing that was theft was, my black Calvin Klein boxers on. The teacher looked at me. I told her, "I am not all a women nor a man. ,"I was a hermaphodite." I was born with a penis. She looked at me with her darken crimson eyes and told me. That she was o.k. with it. You see she is my professor and I am in my 3rd year of college and I will be graduating this year. And that I am only 19 years old and this will be my first time with anyone. This goddess, that is in front of me, telling me she, wants me, but she is married to my other professor Reito Kanzaki. They

* * *

have been married since they graduated college about 12 years ago. She is way older than me, by 17 years. But right at this moment I am going to taste the forbidden fruit. She slowly takes my boxers off and she gasp, at what she see's. I turn my head to the side, as my face turns bright red from embarasment from the way she looks at my standing erection, it stands about 12 inches and on the thick side, and she slowly touches my length slowly, with her fingers, and she starts to rub all around the head that has pre cum on it already. She slowly starts to rub up and down, and I start to moan "I never felt this new feeling before." I feel my cock getting harder, as she starts going faster. I grab the top of the couch, from all the pleasure, she gives me when I see her take a 3rd of my cock in her mouth. I can't help, but put both my hands on her bruenette hair, as she starts bobbing her

* * *

head faster, and drives me even crazier. When she takes all the 12 inches in her mouth. She starts to gage a little, but she keeps going even faster, her tongue is all around my length, and it feels so good. I can feel my stomach getting this warm sensation, and I can feel my peek and I cum right in shizurus mouth . Seeing her mouth full of my hot cum that dribbles out of her mouth and the sides of her mouth, and the sides were she swallows what I give her, and she licks the sides with her tongue. I look at shizuru and she removes her last of her clothing and I can see that her golden brown pubes are glistening she is so, wet. And she moves towards me, with the sway of her hips and she gets on top of me and sits on my lap, and I can feel pussy juices going all over my shaft, stomach, and my thighs. She grabs my length and puts it at the entrance of her pussy. I tell her, "I don't want to hurt you." She starts to smile at me and she tells me. "It is alright Natsuki". You will not hurt me you will make me feel so, good. My eyes widen when she takes half of my cock all at once and I hear her moan in pleasure mmm, "Natsuki this feels so, good I have never felt this good before. "Please my

* * *

love keep going." I push the rest of my 12 inch cock in her, I hear her scream. I look at her to see, If I have hurt her in any way. She moans and takes my face in her hands and tells me, "That it is alright to move." She slowly rocks on top of me for a few minutes. I feel her walls opening and closing on me. I hear her moan and she starts to rock faster, on me, she grabs both of my hands and puts them above my head and she intertwines our fingers together and, I start meeting her thrust as, I push my cock in her more and, she moans louder. She releases our hands and, I grab her ass and, I lift myself up and bring our bodies closer. I put my mouth on her nipple and start to suck on it hard. Were both panting hard and sweat is going down her breast. I flip us over where I am on top and she opens her legs wider, so I can get more of my cock in more to give professor shizuru more pleasure then she will ever have. I hold her hands and bring them on the top of her head and, start pounding her pussy, harder. I can hear her almost crying when my dick goes deeper inside her warmth haven. I..I.. "Can't hold on much longer Natsuki." I start going faster and see her face is flustered and, she's moaning like a porn star. The couch is starting to move with my rougher thrust inside her pussy she is clenching her pearly white teeth around

* * *

her reddish full lips. I grab her waist and thrust harder in her. I can feel her pussy clenching on my cock hard, I moan, but she moans louder. I can feel my cock ready to burst any moment, shizuru comes hard and she yell's out my name. "Natsuki." she's panting, but I am not stopping I keep going until I feel my self cum in shizuru. Aaahh I am cuming shizuru. I feel myself go inside her warm pussy and, I can't help it. "I am so, sorry shizuru." I didn't mean to come inside you. She looks at me and grabs my face and she kisses me. "That is alright Natsuki." "I am sterile. I can't have kids." I look at her. "I am so, sorry shizuru." "It's o.k., Natsuki I've known for a while she sighs. I pull my cock gently out of her and, she grunts and I see my warm cum and her's come out of. I try to get up, but she pulls me down to her she grabs the back of my neck and kisses me breathless. My eyes are glazed over. I have never had no idea sex could be this good. She looks at me and say's. "Are you ready for some new positions. I look at her and smile and nod. "What ever you want my love." She gets in a doggie style position and tells me to. "Stick my cock in her ass." My face heats up and she starts to giggle.

* * *

"Come my Netsuke "I am the teacher you are the student," "Let me show you the ways of pleasure you will never forget." My cock is hard just from hearing her. "Ara ara I see someone want's to learn a new lesson." She tells me what to do I am hard as hell. I put my cock in her ass one inch at a time to adjust. I doubt her husband is as big as me. I hear her moan with every inch that goes in her, when I am all the way in I grab her by the waist and start pounding her like a crazy woman. I hear her scream in pleasure." Don't stop Natsuki." She moans real loud and I go faster. I can feel my cock release my cum in her ass, she moans so loud I thought I hurt her. I stop are you alright shizuru." I didn't hurt you did I." She backs more into my cock, that is still in her ass with cum going down her ass and her pussy. I watch her back all the way up where she is on her knees, and reaches her hand to grab the back of my neck and kisses me senseless until, I am out of breath. I hear her moan when I slowly move my cock from her ass. She lies back down and turns over where I see her beautiful large breast and my eyes keep going lower, seeing how beautiful shizuru really is, She tells me to lay down I do. We lay there for about 20 minutes, before we get up to get dressed, she get's up first and slowly get's her clothes and puts them on

* * *

sensually in front of me. I can feel myself getting hard all over again. I reach down and retrieve my boxers and put them on, so she doesn't see how hard she makes me with the way she puts her underwear on slowly painfully she knows that, I am watching her. The same goes for her bra, her blouse and, her black mini skirt to her black stilettos heels. After I, put my own clothes on," Shizuru aren't you married?" Why would you have sex with someone like, me your fucking beautiful, smart, sexy and, very fucking hot. She tells me," Natsuki I see you everyday in class staring at me sometimes." I wanted to see what you could do." But how did you know that I was a little different?" It is kind of easy to see the outline of something one your skinny jeans." "Please Natsuki just trust me my marriage is not all that it seems." And with that she left, but before she opened the door she kissed Natsuki like it was her last. "Good-bye Natsuki, until next time. When shizuru got home she went inside and put her bag on the coffee table and

* * *

climbed the stairs to there lavish two-story Japanese home. "Reito are you there." Yes I am." I'm in our room." Shizuru goes in there room and see's her husband in there bed reading some English papers from his class. "Hey honey how are you doing? "Fine! How are you? She goes by reito's side and kisses him, he returns the kiss. "How was your day shizuru? "Tired, I am going to take a shower." "O.k." Shizuru goes puts the hot water on and lets it run down her body as she has flash backs of Natsuki and her sex session she smiles and her hand slowly goes down her body with the thought of Natsuki still ramming her with her thick 12 inch cock, she to rub her nub between her legs and let's out a moan, she starts to go faster. When the door open and she stops what she's doing and looks at reito, she finishes washing her self off and turns the shower off and grabs a towel off the rack and goes toward reito he stops her and, kisses her they move from the bathroom to there bed, He lies her down and, removes shizurus towel and he takes his pajamas off and starts to kiss her again and lays on top of her with his hands on each side of her head and leans down to take her lips with as much as he can give, He starts to kiss down shizurus body when he reaches her belly button his tongue goes slowly down to her slit he puts his

* * *

tongue in her she moans and grabs reitos dark hair and pushes him further in her slit while he devours her, She moaning he knows shes going to cum anytime now. He can feel the hot cum slide down his throat he takes his cock and positions at her slit and grabs shizuru by her hips and pushes his dick in as far as it would go he goes at a steady pace. He see's his wife she looks like she's not into it that much. He grabs her and flips her over, so he doesn't have to look at her he grabs her by the waist and roughly bangs into shizuru, so he can hear her scream. She barely moaning he wants to hear more moaning. So he grabs her by her hair roughly and continues to pound into her. He pulls out and flips her around and grabs her by her head and puts his dick in her mouth, she swallows his man hood the way he likes it. His eye's roll back and shizuru is swirling her tongue all around his cock and grabs her hair and roughly goes faster Aahhh shizuru… let me cum in your mouth baby aahh.. Or bend over so, I can cum in your ass. Doing what reito

* * *

tells her she quits sucking his cock and turns over and reito rams her with his cock, he roughly grabs her by the waist and starts going faster, "Come on baby bend over more, I want some off that pussy." He's panting and sweating she puts her face on the pillow and holds on to the sheets. He's sees this and goes harder and faster until he releases in her pussy and all over her back. He puts his dick in her ass, he isn't finished, yet he wanted her to scream he was ramming her so, hard he could feel his nuts hitting her ass with such force she wouldn't be able to sit tomorrow. He started hear her wimper more, so he quickly flipped her over. He laid down and told her to get on, she did. He grabbed her ass and forcefully ramming her he could see her breast bouncing faster and faster he yelled he shot his load in her again. He's panting and falls by shizuru's side. "Damn baby we need to fuck

* * *

more often to get all this pent up energy in both of us." He say's breathlessly. She looks at reito kisses him and sucks on his bottom lip so. Her tongue could go in reito's mouth to dominate him. He pulls back and looks at his wife they have been married for 15 years and are both professor's at Fukka College the place where they graduated from. There families where very well known around Japan for there businesses. Reito just lays back into his pillow and think what his father and mother told him about leaving shizuru. "Reito you know that you that you need an heir, so that can have someone take over the company. You need to realize this if shizuru will not give you an heir you must get rid of her and get someone else that will." We must have someone that will take care of this hire someone reito, or we will and dispose of wife to make it look like an accident. And after her death you will not only take over our company, but the almighty fujino's, do you understand me reito. "Yes, father and mother." And he stairs at the ceiling and closes his eyes. The next day the get ready for the upcoming work day. Shizuru's was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for reito she was having her morning cup of green tea. "Good morning reito.' "Good morning shizuru," He sat down to eat his breakfast still looking at shizuru and thinking back on what his parents told him. He had no other choice, but to get rid of his wife. H e would plan it all out tonight and get a hold of some people his parents got in contact with jobs of this kind. When he finished he walked up to shizuru and gave her one last kiss good-bye. "Have a good day shizuru." "You to

* * *

reito." And they left in separate cars. When reito reached his office he locked the door behind him and sat down at his desk he had about 2 hours before classes started. He felt something in between his legs and he opened them wider for the woman who would soon be his new wife, she smiled up at him. "Hey mai what are you doing here so, early before classes." "I came to give you a little surprise." She slowly zipped reito's pants and pulled out throbbing cock. He moaned when it was free from his boxers mai put her mouth on the tip and started sucking the head like a lolly pop. Reito threw his head back in pleasure from the feel of mai's mouth on his cock doing things to him that made him deal with the situation of his wife and family vanish, mai's head was going at a faster pace and hearing reito's moans.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not mai-hime

Warning: Lot's of sex scenes and futanari

I looked at the teacher that was in front of me, telling me she needed me and wanted me. She took my hand and lead me to a room, where no one else was at. She pushed me down on the couch and began to undress me. She took off my shirt with my victoria secret black lacy bra was left on as, she started taking off her own clothes in the process until she was only in her pink lacy underwear that you could see through. My breath hitched, she started taking off my pants, and the only thing that was theft was, my black Calvin Klein boxers on. The teacher looked at me. I told her, "I am not all a women nor a man. ,"I was a hermaphodite." I was born with a penis. She looked at me with her darken crimson eyes and told me. That she was o.k. with it. You see she is my professor and I am in my 3rd year of college and I will be graduating this year. And that I am only 19 years old and this will be my first time with anyone. This goddess, that is in front of me, telling me she, wants me, but she is married to my other professor Reito Kanzaki. They have been married since they graduated college about 15 years ago. She is way older than me, by 17 years. But right at this moment I am going to

* * *

taste the forbidden fruit. She slowly takes my boxers off and she gasp, at what she see's. I turn my head to the side, as my face turns bright red from embarasment from the way she looks at my standing erection, it stands about 12 inches and on the thick side, and she slowly touches my length slowly, with her fingers, and she starts to rub all around the head that has pre cum on it already. She slowly starts to rub up and down, and I start to moan "I never felt this new feeling before." I feel my cock getting harder, as she starts going faster. I grab the top of the couch, from all the pleasure, she gives me when I see her take a 3rd of my cock in her mouth. I can't help, but put both my hands on her bruenette hair, as she starts bobbing her head faster, and drives me even crazier. When she takes all the 12 inches in her mouth. She starts to gage a little, but she keeps going even faster, her tongue is all around my length, and it feels so good. I can feel my stomach getting this warm sensation, and I can feel my peek and I cum right in shizurus mouth . Seeing her mouth full of my hot cum that dribbles out of her mouth and the sides of her mouth, and the sides were she swallows what I give her, and she licks the sides with her tongue. I look at shizuru and she removes her last of her clothing and I can see that her golden brown

* * *

pubes are glistening she is so, wet. And she moves towards me, with the sway of her hips and she gets on top of me and sits on my lap, and I can feel her pussy juices going all over my shaft, stomach, and my thighs. She grabs my length and puts it at the entrance of her pussy. I tell her, "I don't want to hurt you." She starts to smile at me and she tells me. "It is alright Natsuki". You will not hurt me you will make me feel so, good. My eyes widen when she takes half of my cock all at once and I hear her moan in pleasure mmm, "Natsuki this feels so, good I have never felt this good before. "Please my love keep going." I push the rest of my 12 inch cock in her, I hear her scream. I look at her to see, If I have hurt her in any way. She moans and takes my face in her hands and tells me, "That it is alright to move." She slowly rocks on top of me for a few minutes. I feel her walls opening and closing on me. I hear her moan and she starts to rock faster, on me, she grabs both of my hands and puts them above my head and she intertwines our fingers together and, I start meeting her thrust as, I push my cock in her more and, she moans louder. She releases our hands and, I grab her ass and, I lift

* * *

myself up and bring our bodies closer. I put my mouth on her nipple and start to suck on it hard. Were both panting hard and sweat is going down her breast. I flip us over where I am on top and she opens her legs wider, so I can get more of my cock in more to give professor shizuru more pleasure then she will ever have. I hold her hands and bring them on the top of her head and, start pounding her pussy, harder. I can hear her almost crying when my dick goes deeper inside her warmth haven. I..I.. "Can't hold on much longer Natsuki." I start going faster and see her face is flustered and, she's moaning like a porn star. The couch is starting to move with my rougher thrust inside her pussy she is clenching her pearly white teeth around her reddish full lips. I grab her waist and thrust harder in her. I can feel her pussy clenching on my cock hard, I moan, but she moans louder. I can feel my cock ready to burst any moment, shizuru comes hard and she yell's out my name. "Natsuki." she's panting, but I am not stopping I keep going until I feel my self cum in shizuru." Aaahh I am cuming shizuru." I feel myself go inside her warm pussy and, I can't help it. "I am so, sorry shizuru." I didn't mean

* * *

to come inside you. She looks at me and grabs my face and she kisses me. "That is alright Natsuki." "I am sterile. I can't have kids." I look at her. "I am so, sorry shizuru." "It's o.k., Natsuki I've known for a while she sighs. I pull my cock gently out of her and, she grunts and I see my warm cum and her's come out of. I try to get up, but she pulls me down to her she grabs the back of my neck and kisses me breathless. My eyes are glazed over. I have never had no idea sex could be this good. She looks at me and say's. "Are you ready for some new positions." I look at her and smile and nod. "What ever you want my love." She gets in a doggie style position and tells me to. "Stick my cock in her ass." My face heats up and she starts to giggle. "Come my Natsuki "I am the teacher you are the student," "Let me show you the ways of pleasure you will never forget." My cock is hard just from hearing her. "Ara ara I see someone want's to learn a new lesson." She tells me what to do I am hard as hell. I put my cock in her ass one inch at a

* * *

time to adjust. "I doubt her husband is as big as me." I hear her moan with every inch that goes in her, when I am all the way in I grab her by the waist and start pounding her like a crazy woman. I hear her scream in pleasure." Don't stop Natsuki." She moans real loud and I go faster. I can feel my cock release my cum in her ass, she moans so loud I thought I hurt her. I stop are you alright shizuru." I didn't hurt you did I." She backs more into my cock, that is still in her ass with cum going down her ass and her pussy. I watch her back all the way up where she is on her knees, and reaches her hand to grab the back of my neck and kisses me senseless until, I am out of breath. I hear her moan when I slowly move my cock from her ass. She lies back down and turns over where I see her beautiful large breast and my eyes keep going lower, seeing how beautiful shizuru really is, She tells me to lay

* * *

down I do. We lay there for about 20 minutes, before we get up to get dressed, she get's up first and slowly get's her clothes and puts them on sensually in front of me. I can feel myself getting hard all over again. I reach down and retrieve my boxers and put them on, so she doesn't see how hard she makes me with the way she puts her underwear on slowly painfully she knows that, I am watching her. The same goes for her bra, her blouse and, her black mini skirt to her black stiletto heels. After I, put my own clothes on," Shizuru aren't you married?" 'Why would you have sex with someone like?" "Me, your fucking beautiful, smart, sexy and, very fucking hot." She tells me," Natsuki I see you everyday in class staring at me sometimes." I wanted to see what you could do." But how did you know that I was a little different?" It is kind of easy to see the outline of something one your skinny jeans." "Please Natsuki just trust me my marriage is not all that it seems." And with that she left, but before she opened the door she kissed

* * *

Natsuki like it was her last. "Good-bye Natsuki, until next time. When shizuru got home she went inside and put her bag on the coffee table and climbed the stairs to there lavish two-story Japanese home. "Reito are you there." Yes I am." I'm in our room." Shizuru goes in there room and see's her husband in there bed reading some English papers from his class. "Hey honey how are you doing? "Fine! How are you? She goes by reito's side and kisses him, he returns the kiss. "How was your day shizuru? "Tired, I am going to take a shower." "O.k." Shizuru goes puts the hot water on and lets it run down her body as she has flash backs of Natsuki and her sex session she smiles and her hand slowly goes down her body with the thought of Natsuki still ramming her with her thick 12 inch cock, she starts to rub her nub between her legs and let's out a moan, she starts to go faster. When the door opens and she stops what she's doing and looks at reito, she finishes washing her self off and turns the shower off and grabs a towel off the rack and goes toward reito he stops her and, kisses her they move from the bathroom to there bed, He lies her down and, removes shizurus towel and he takes his pajamas off and starts to kiss her again and lays on top of her with his hands on each side of her head and leans down to take her lips with as much as he can give, He starts to kiss down shizurus body when he reaches her belly button his tongue goes slowly down to her slit he puts his

* * *

tongue in her she moans and grabs reitos dark hair and pushes him further in her slit while he devours her, Shes moaning he knows shes going to cum anytime now. He can feel the hot cum slide down his throat he takes his cock and positions it at her slit and grabs shizuru by her hips and pushes his dick in as far as it would go he goes at a steady pace. He see's his wife she looks like she's not into it that much. He grabs her and flips her over, so he doesn't have to look at her he grabs her by the waist and roughly bangs into shizuru, so he can hear her scream. Shes barely moaning he wants to hear more moaning. So he grabs her by her hips roughly and continues to pound into her. He pulls out and flips her around and grabs her by her head and puts his dick in her mouth, she swallows his man hood the way he likes it. His eye's roll back and shizuru is swirling her tongue all around his cock and grabs her hair and roughly goes faster "Aahhh shizuru… let me cum in your mouth baby aahh.. Or bend over so, I can cum in your ass." Doing what reito tells her she quits sucking his cock and turns over and reito rams her with his cock, he roughly grabs her by the waist and starts going faster, "Come on baby bend over more, I want some off that pussy." He's panting and sweating she puts her face on the pillows and holds on to the sheets. He's sees this and goes harder and faster until he releases in her pussy and all over her back. He puts his dick in her ass, he isn't finished, yet he wanted her to scream he was ramming her so, hard he could feel his nuts hitting her ass with such force she wouldn't be able to sit tomorrow. He started to hear her wimper more, so he quickly flipped her over. He laid down and told her to get on, she did. He grabbed her ass and forcefully ramming her he could see

* * *

her breast bouncing faster and faster he yelled, he shot his load in her again. He's panting and falls by shizuru's side. "Damn baby we need to fuck more often to get all this pent up energy in both of us." He say's breathlessly. She looks at reito and kisses him and sucks on his bottom lip so, Her tongue could go in reito's mouth to dominate him. He pulls back and looks at his wife they have been married for 15 years and are both professor's at Fukka College the place where they graduated from. There families where very well known around Japan for there businesses. Reito just lays back into his pillow and think what his father and mother told him about leaving shizuru. "Reito you know that you need an heir, so that you can have someone take over the company. You need to realize this if shizuru will not give you an heir you must get rid of her and get someone else that will." "We must have someone that will take care of this hire someone reito, or we will and dispose of your wife to make it look like an accident. And after her death you will not only take over our company, but the almighty Fujino's, do you understand me reito." "Yes, father and mother." And he stairs at the ceiling and closes

* * *

his eyes. The next day they get ready for the upcoming work day. Shizuru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for reito she was having her morning cup of green tea. "Ara ,good morning reito.' "Good morning shizuru," He sat down to eat his breakfast still looking at shizuru and thinking back on what his parents told him. He had no other choice, but to get rid of his wife. He would plan it all out tonight and get a hold of some people his parents got in contact with jobs of this kind. When he finished he walked up to shizuru and gave her one last kiss good-bye. "Have a good day shizuru." "You to reito." And they left in separate cars. When reito reached his office he locked the door behind him and sat down at his desk he had about 2 hours before classes started. He felt something in between his legs and he opened them wider for the woman who would soon be his new wife, she smiled up at him. "Hey mai what are you doing here so, early before classes." "I came to give you a little surprise." She slowly zipped reito's pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. He moaned when it was free from his boxers, mai put her mouth on the tip and started sucking the head like a lolly pop. Reito threw his head back in pleasure from the feel of mai's mouth on his cock doing things to him that made him deal with the situation of his wife and family

* * *

vanish, mai's head was going at a faster pace and hearing reito's moans. In pleasure "Aahhh.. mai faster." doing what she was told she took his shaft all the way to his balls he grabbed the back of mai's head and started jerking her head faster. MMMM… she knew reito was at his peak he let a load hit the back of mai's throat and he released mai's head from his cock and to see mai with lust in her eyes as she licked the sides of her mouth were cum escaped her mouth. Reito grabbed mai by the face and licked the cum that was dripping from her chin. He gave her the deepest kiss he could and laid her on his desk while tearing her lace under wear in the process and get his cock and positioned it in between her lower lips and started roughly fucking her. Where he, was making her moan and scream "Aaahh. Reito deeper," doing what he was told he fucked her like she was some dirty whore,

* * *

he started getting rough. He flipped over and started fucking her pussy until it was raw and soar from pleasure. "Don't stop reito fucking right there keep it right there." A couple of minutes later he loaded her up with cum. Reito thought to himself," He was going to have an heir pretty soon, if they kept it up, he smirked with satisfaction when he bent Mai over, and kept roughly taking her from behind until he felt no, more cum would come out. "Ohhh.. mai you make me fell so, good when you suck my dick the way you did, you make me happy baby." "Reito when are you going to tell your wife about us?" Reito picked up his boxers and pants and made sure, there wasn't a big mess on his clothing or his desk or mai. "Soon baby really soon." "I love you reito." Was mai's last words, before reito devoured her mouth. Shizuru walked into her office and remembered last night with Natsuki. She has never bed anybody like Natsuki before, she couldn't remember when she was fucked, so long and hard before. She was lucky, she could walk out the room. She could feel Natsuki's 12 inch cock going in and out of her fast and hard, shizuru was being stretched like never before. When all of a sudden her office door opens, abruptly. "Hey babuzkee what are you daydreaming about?" "Oh nothing! Haruka, what can I do for you today." "Well I was wondering if, you could help me out by

Throwing a party for yukino." " Where do you want this party to take place?" "At the Icy Wolf bar and grill." "I heard it is a good place and the food is good to along with the service." Haruka smiles to herself, man she's going to get lucky tonight. She snaps, out of her dirty thoughts and turns red, when she see's shizuru giving her a look with her eyebrow up. "Ara ara I hope you weren't having any dirty thoughts haruka?" "No I wasn't." "O.k., what would you like help with?" "If you could bring yukino to the bar and grill and invite her to go eat dinner with her." "Oh! O.k., no problem, but it will cost you." "Huh?" "When I need a favor, you will help me ne?" "O.k., o.k., shizuru don't mess it up and try to get her there before 8 o'clock tonight." "O.k., no problem haruka." "Baka!" Shizuru starts to laugh and haruka huffs and leaves shizuru's office. The day is almost over and her and yukino are headed to the Icy Wolf bar and grill. She didn't see Natsuki in class today, she called in for some family affairs. She sighed for the up tenth time, yukino looked at her friend. "What's wrong shizuru-san?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about something." "Is it reito-san?" Shizuru didn't want yukino to know that her and reito weren't doing so, good. She knew, he was cheating on her, for about a year now, and they had sex for the first time in a year a half. Yesturday night, after she got fucked to oblivion, by Natsuki. She was very talented and could and do things to her that reito would never be able to do, and that was to penetrate her to there was nothing left to fill. She started felling wet beyond belief, her underwear was getting soaked,

* * *

she needed to calm herself down, or the throbbing between her legs would never go away. They arrived shortly after, her wet dreams of Natsuki taking her from behind and all over her body. "Hey shizuru are o.k.?" "Ara, why would you say that yukino-san?" "Oh nothing, you just have this dreamy look about you all the way here." Shizuru started laughing to relieve the tension in the air, and waved off yukino's silly questions. As soon as they entered the bar the atmosphere was calm and the atmosphere was happy. When they reached the restaurant area of the bar everybody yelled, "Happy birthday yukino!" "Oh! haruka." She ran to haruka and kissed her for all she was worth. When she released her lips from haruka. She has a dazed look about her, when she finally relized, she had a dazed look about her, when she finally realized she was acting goofy. She straitened up and

* * *

hugged yukino and said, "Happy birthday yukino, you're the best thing that happened to me." Everbody was enjoying the atmosphere, accept for one person that was shizuru. She was looking for reito, but he was no where to be found, you think after last night he, would be by her side. When the party started dying down and people, where starting to go home, she got a text from reito. "Reito- Shizuru hey baby I am sorry, I couldn't make it to yukino's party -reito." She sighed she made her way to haruka and yukino to tell them she was leaving. "Happy birhtday yukino!" Yukino looked at shizuru and gave her a hug and told her "Thank-you for coming Shizuru." "Ara ara no problem yukino-san and haruka-san." Shizuru was walking through the bar, she was to pre-occupied to notice Natsuki at the bar, when she seen shizuru walking out of the bar. Natsuki told nao, "Could you watch the bar real quick. I got to go talk to someone real quick." "No problem boss!" Natsuki gave her a death glare and started toward the door. Shizuru wasn't paying attention when two guy's with ski mask on came up behind shizuru with a gun to her back she froze, when they both grabbed her and told her to not cause a seen, she tensed up and did what she was told. They threw her in the black benz in the back seat. There was somebody in the back waiting for her it was reito. "Reito." She said in surprise. "What is going on?" "Did they kidnap you too?" Reito looked at shizuru with discuss and hate in his eye's. He raised his left

* * *

hand in a fist and punched her in the face hard, she started to bleed from her nose, he grabbed her by the throat. "You know shizuru this was going to happen sooner or later." "Why reito, we made love last night why?" Would you do this to me?" "Reito yelled." Drive to the destination and stop were I showed you." Reito hit shizuru again in the face, she put her hands to her face and started crying. "You need to shut-up shizuru." "I might as well tell you why?" This is happening." "We've been married for 15 years and we have no kids." "I can't be with you if you can't give me an heir, so that I could get the inheritance and take over the family business and your families too." "Once your out of the way I will re-marry and have what will be coming to me and nobody will stop me." And he punches her again until she is knocked out cold. The only thing she see's is her husband one last time before the darkness surrounds her. Natsuki see's this and runs to the back of the bar and jumps in her black bugatti and slowly follows the black benz from a distance, with no headlights of any kind. The car goes off to the side of the to, a dirt path they go a couple of miles in the forest area of fukka, before they stop. She stops a distance away and slowly sneaks up on the scene before her. The two masked men get out of the car and they get shizuru and throw her out of it, to the ground. To her surprise she see's professor Reito Kanzaki and her jaw drops and she grits her teeth and balls her fist until they turn white. What she see's next is reito goes next to his unconscious wife and kicks her and tells the two thugs. "Do what they want with her." There was another car with someone in it, the girl runs to reito and she kisses him and then they move to the car and they leave. Without looking back at the memories and the promise he made to his parents. Natsuki watches the black mercadez leave. Then she see's the two thugs get shizuru from the floor still unconscious and put her on the car were one thug holds her hands while the other thug roughly rips shizuru's

* * *

clothes off until she is only in her bra and underwear. The thug that ripped shizuru's clothes starts to touch and fondle her breast and then rips her bra off, so he could get a better feel for them. "Oh man I am so, fucking hard right now. I am gonna fuck this bitch until my dick falls off man." "You telling me when your done I am next man take her panties off, she ain't going to be needing them anymore." The first thug rips shizurus underwear off she doesn't move he puts his finger in her pussy roughly were he hears her cry. "The next thing I put in you is going to be rougher." As he grabs here hair and whispers, "After where done playing with you were supposed to dispose of you, "but I don't know I think will keep you around for a little while and have our fun with you then kill you and throw you some where." The first thug was trying to get his pants down when something hit him so hard on the left side of his jaw with a crack and fell unconscious, before he even knew what hit him he fell to the ground. The second thug that was holding shizuru let her go when his friend went down with a crack from some ones fist. He barely had time to think, because the next thing he knew, there was a flash of blue before everything went dark with him. There was a crack to his head, leg and arm from Natsuki when she kicked and punched him with a force. Shizuru was so scarred, until she felt familiar scent and blue hair, it was her Natsuki. "Natsuki!" Shizuru cried with her bruised and battered face. Natsuki took her jacket and put it around shizuru's form and lifted her up and carried her to her hidden vehicle, so nobody could spot here. She

* * *

gently put shizuru in her car and told her, "everything will be alright shizuru, nobody will hurt you again." Shizuru sobbed in Natsuki's arms she held her close and told her, "she would be right back." She ran back to where the two thugs where, she got some rope from there car and tied them up and put them in the back seat of the car. Before Natsuki, left the scene she called up an old friend that would handle these guy's for her. "Hey madori can you take care of something for me." "Yeah no problem Natsuki, just tell me where and when.?" "I'll give you the coordinance from my phone did you get them yet!" "I got them." "Thanks midori." "No problem Natsuki, just next time you owe me one." "No problem." 'Thank you again." She hung up and rushed to her car, when she got in she seen shizuru passed out from her injuries Natsuki, knew what to do, she took her to her families estate, nobody knew where it was located. Just the outskirts of fukka where her bar was, she quickly put her bugatti into gear and reached her destination in twenty minutes, before she arrived she called her maid fumi to get a doctor. That one of her friends was badly injured. When she went through the gate to her estate that was covered in trees it was well hidden from the world outside. When she parked in the front of her mansion she quickly ran to the

* * *

passengers side door and gently took shizuru out of the car while trying to cover her up the best she could. "Fumi could you please get doctor yoko please." "No problem lady kruger." " Thank you fumi." A minute later yoko came in with her medical bag and examined shizuru. "How is she Dr. yoko, will she be alright." "Yeah Natsuki she'll be alright, she wil need lots of rest and the bruises and busted lip should heal along with the black eye, she will have tomorrow. "Thank you yoko I don't know what I do without you." She giggled. "No problem Natsuki, that is my job." "But professionally, what happened to her?" "Some thugs took her and ruffed her up a bit, before I got to them." " Well thank kami for that, you really saved this women's life Natsuki." "Anybody would of done the same thing doctor yoku." ' I doubt that, but if she feels any worse tomorrow give me a call right away." "No problem thank you again doc." After the doctor left Natsuki sat by shizuru's side and held her hand. "Why would anybody do this to there wife?" She was thinking when shizuru opened her eye's to see the woman who saved her life from something terrible happening. She moved a little and winced. Natsuki seen this and told her not to move. "The doctor said you need to take it easy shizuru and not move to much, you may be sore for a couple of days. Shizuru looked out of her good eye at Natsuki, and smiled with tears streaming down her face. Natsuki quickly got up and gently sat at the edge of

* * *

her bed and lightly kissed shizuru's hands. "You will be alright shizuru nobody will ever hurt you again, I promise." she lightly strocked shizuru's light brown hair gently not to hurt shizuru. She sighed and drifted off to sleep of seeing those dark green emerald eyes that saved her from a life of pain from the hands of her own husband and those two thugs. When she woke up the next day. Natsuki was sleeping in a chair next to her. Her head was at an angle with a little drool coming out, she thought. "cute". She wouldn't mind waking up to that sight for the rest of her life. Then she started drifting back to what reito said in the car. That he didn't want her anymore and he was getting rid of her, so he could not only get his inheritance ,but her families company to. She closed her eyes, how could he do something like this to her when they've been married for 15 years. Yes, she could never have kids, she was sterile, he knew that when they both wanted kids, so they went to the doctor and found out that shizuru could not have kids, she started crying and turned her head away from Natsuki so, she wouldn't see her cry. She felt ashamed, she had wished reito would of killed her, but he had two thugs that were going to do anything they wanted to her and kill her. She put her hands on her mouth to stop from sobbing, but it wouldn't stop she felt betrayed, hurt, and dishonored and felt like some pet you get tired of them and get rid of. Natsuki started to wake up to shizuru crying

* * *

and immediately jumped up and grabbed shizur's face to see if anything was hurting. "Shizuru are you alright she lightly took shizuru's face gently turning the broken women into her view. She frowned she, wasn't used to seeing shizuru crying. Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm shizuru down. "Please shizuru calm down I would never hurt you, I love you shizuru." "You where my first time and my first love, I have never felt this way until you. "I will never let anything bad happen to you o.k." "I know it will take time to get over this, but we will get over this together. "I promise one step at a time." Natsuki, smiled at shizuru. Shizuru felt her heart race she knew Natsuki was telling the truth. "I know Natsuki will do anything for me she proved that last night." "I m sorry shizuru I should of bet reito's ass too." "Is he the one who did this to your face?" Shizuru tried to turn the other way, but Natsuki, held her face gently and shizuru softly said, "yes." Natsuki just frowned, she knew the next time, she see's reito she was going to beat his fucking ass. Natsuki new a real man would never hit a woman. Especially someone that has been with you for 15 years, and never left your side. She didn't under stand, but she was going to find out why? With out asking shizuru it was going to take some time to start the healing process. Natsuki looked at what time it was 7:30 a.m. in the morning she stretched a little not trying to bother shizuru. Shizuru turned around. " are you alright Natsuki." "Yeah I'm good. "Why?" "What wrong shizuru you need me to get you something. "If Natsuki would get me some clothes that would be great." "And I

* * *

will be on my way." Natsuki, blushed. Ah…no problem. " I will go get some clothes for you. I will be going if you want to take a shower it is to your left. "I will be back with some clothes." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki hand and Natsuki almost fell on shizuru, she grabbed her face and planted a quick kiss. "My hero." Natsuki blushed beet red and stuttered, "I am no hero!" "Nonsense Natsuki is my hero and when I get better, "She will be rewarded greatly." Fumi coughed at the door from the "cute" exchange." Lady kuga," Do you wish to have breakfast?" "Oh! yes fumi thank you for me and my guest." "Yes lady kuga." Natsuki never told shizuru who she really was with the first time she had sex with shizuru, she never mentioned they owned the biggest company Icy Wolf vodka, even though it was based in Russia there family started it there and had a few factories around the world. Reito was enjoying his life with mai giving him a blow job while thinking that his planned went perfectly fine he didn't think those two thugs that his mother and father hired would do what they were told. But he heard nothing yet. So, far. As soon as they discover shizuru's body he was going to enjoy taking over the

* * *

fujino's business away from them and control both companies and do what he wishes with them. He would no longer be a professor, he would be the richest business man in fukka he smiled, while he cumed all in mai's mouth. She got up from her knees and reito flipped her over and put his cock in mai's 23 year old drenched pussy and started pounding her while she was grabbing the sheets, so, she could hold on while reito was doing her doggie style he loved this position. When he grabbed her hips and fucked her until her pussy was sore and worn out, he was sweating and panting like a rabbid dog and grabbing mai's hair. So, he could pull her back a little while he sucked on her neck, she was moaning, because now she was on her knees. He grabbed her breast and started twirling and twisting her nipples, he wanted her to scream, he loved it when they screamed that was the only way he could get off from the rough sex. He quickly bent her over again and took his cock out of her now red and bruised pussy and shoved his dick in her ass none to gently he grabbed her by the waist and started to fuck her raw he took the rubber off when she wasn't looking. And started pounding her ass, He knew mai never did this before, he didn't care he used to do the same to shizuru, but he didn't care no more he wanted mai pregnant and as soon as possible. And soon as he was done he shoved his dick as far up her ass until she was crying. "Reito it hurts." He roughly took out his dick and

* * *

positioned his cock in front of mai's face and gave her a dirty sanchez. He smeared the shit from his dick on her upper lip and shoved his dick in her mouth, she was sucking everything off of it he rolled his eyes in the back of his head and moaned load when he shot mai with a pearl necklace around her neck. They were both panting like wild animals until, they calmed down enough to speak "you were great mai." " I never had anybody do that before." Mai kissed reito. "I love you reito." "I love you to mai." Reito got up from the bed of the love hotel and went to get his jacket in the pocket he pulled out a box by the chair in all his naked glory he bent down on one knee and asked, "Mai you are the love of my life will you marry me." She looked at reito with wide eyes and "Yes" reito I will marry you." I love you." He knew, she would say yes, he held her close and kissed her again, and they fell asleep thinking he was going to have everything he ever wanted. It's been a couple of weeks nobody has seen or heard from shizuru. The only one

* * *

that seemed not to worry was her so, called husband. The police were called in when shizuru's parents hadn't seen or heard from there daughter. Her car was found at the Icy Wolf, they asked the customers if they seen anything suspicious that night of shizuru's disappearance. Haruka and yukino were beside themselves with the way reito was acting like he didn't give a fuck, they knew something was up. Natsuki knew the whole school was in an uproar with the disappearance of there favorite professor. When school let out her and nao snuck in and put camera's and wired tapped reito's phone, so every time it rang they would hear everything. Nao hated reito, she thought he was a douche bag, cause he would always flirt with his students and they knew, he was fucking mai, because she came in 2 weeks ago saying, she was engaged and she was always smiling and flirting with reito. Natsuki went home to her families estate, shizuru was doing much better. Her face was back to normal. Natsuki had security cameras put all over the place and had guards at the front gate, when she entered her home, she was welcomed by her trustful maid fumi. She bowed to Natsuki. When she walked in her house she heard fumi address her, "Hello lady kuga" "Hey fumi, how is everything. " Very good lady kuga." Natsuki smiled and headed upstairs, where shizuru was. She knocked on the door and shizuru said, "Come in," Natsuki walked in and smiled when she seen shizuru. She was in a purple kamona and was coming out of the bathroom to greet Natsuki. Ara ara Natsuki looks cute, Natsuki blushed, she tried to look away, but shizuru grabbed her gently by the face and planted a sweet kiss to Natsuki lips, she deepened the kiss and dragged Natsuki to the bed. Where she fell on top of her while shizuru removed her kamona to reveal she had nothing underneath. She giggled, when she seen Natsuki dazed eyes. She climbed on top of Natsuki, she snapped out of it real quick. "Shizuru, I don't want to hurt you." She silenced Natsuki before she could say anything else. She started taking off Natsuki's shirt and looked at her victoria secret black lacy bra and almost drooled when, her eyes went lower, her hands went to Natsuki's twelve pack stomach and then her hands were at Natsuki's pants, she slowly un-zipped her pants and she got up from the bed to take Natsuki's pants off. Then she sat on Natsuki's lap again. Natsuki lifted her self up on her elbows and grabbed shizuru's ass and kissed her softly on the lips. Shizuru got on her knees and took off

* * *

Natsuki's calvin kline boxer briefs and slowly got on Natsuki's lap again. She took her 12 inch thick cock and put it to the entrance of her wet slit. She slowly puts it in and moans, at the big intrusion. When she is finally full again, she starts to slowly rock on Natsuki aahhhh…aahhhhhah…nat..suki.. "Faster baby." doing what she is told, she grabs shizuru's ass and lifts up a little hearing shizuru moan from the way Natsuki grabbed her ass to deepen the penetration, that Natsuki, was giving her they started going faster, shizuru was riding her like she never rode a cock before. Natsuki took shizuru's nipple in her mouth while sucking,and swirling her tongue on shizuru's nipple making her moan like crazy. Natsuki lifted shizuru ass so, that she would be on her back. Natsuki was ridding shizuru hard and fast, her thrust where going faster, the headboard of the bed was hitting the wall, she can feel her self already with pre-cum spilling out of her into shizuru's womb, she puts both shizuru's legs on top of her shoulders for deeper penetration, she is really moaning loud she hoped nobody came running in on them fucking. She is digging into Natsuki's back with deep scratches that are bleeding. Shizuru's already ready to cum. Natsuki,Natsukii,NATSUKIII! She comes and hard all over Natsuki cock, that does not stop with the pleasure, she is still receiving from Natsuki, she moves, so that she is laying behind shizuru and still pounding into her like crazy. Not soon after she let's her seed flow into shizuru's womb, shizuru

* * *

doesn't care if Natsuki cumes in her, she's breathless when she turns around in Natsuki's arms and kisses her. She is the happiest she has ever been. Natsuki and shizuru fuck everyday, when Natsuki gets home. She loves this woman with all her heart and soul. She kisses shizuru and tells her, she loves her. Shizuru has tears in her eyes, she would of have never known, she would ever find someone as kind and as gentle as Natsuki. Natsuki gets her pants from the floor. She pulls out a box in all her naked glory, shizuru love's it she never get's tired of it, she turns in all her naked ness towards Natsuki, who stutter's at first, but get's on one knee and ask, "Shizuru Viola Fujino," she doesn't say kinzaki, she knows it will upset shizuru. "Will you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me please." Shizuru is stunned, she thought that Natsuki would never propose to her, she feels her tears slide down her checks and sits up and hugs the bluenette. "Yes, I will marry you." She kisses Natsuki with all she is worth and flips Natsuki on her back and takes her length in her mouth she swirls her tongue all around the head and sucks on it hard. She gives Natsuki the best night of her life as well as shizuru. They make love all night until the early hours of the morning. The next morning shizuru wakes up she runs to the restroom and

* * *

releases her contents in her stomach. She starts to worry, she can't be pregnant, can she? Her and Natsuki have been going at it every day unitl the early morning for 3 months now. It can't be, she looks around and under the sink area until she finds what she is looking for. She reads the box instructions and does what the instructions say she pee's on the stick and waits. When she looked at the stick again, she swallows the cry when she see's the plus sign. She's pregnant how? She knew how, but she couldn't she was infertile. She was going to ask doctor yoko. She heard a knock on the door, she went to open it and it was Natsuki. How are you doing love, she kisses shizuru, "What are you doing Natsuki." "I am going to take a shower." Natsuki turns on the water and takes her boxers off. Shizuru watches her with hungry eyes, she see's Natsuki's member and it is proudly standing. She bits her lip Natsuki jumps in the shower and let's the water hit her body. Shizuru takes off her clothing and jumps in the shower with Natsuki. "Do you mind if I join you." "No." Natsuki smiles she moves out of the way for shizuru to get some water. Shizuru is getting aroused she pushes Natsuki on the wall and kisses her aaahh…shiz…uru.. Come Natsuki make me bend in ways I thought, I could never do. Natsuki, puts the head of her cock in shizuru. She bends her over aaahhhh..nat..suki.. And took her in the shower. She was making all kinds of sexy moans and holding on for dear life. Shizuru pushed Natsuki back and told her to lay down, she did what she was told. She lays on the tile while shizuru lowered herself on

* * *

Natsuki's cock moaning all the way down "Ooohh nat…suki..' She gently grabbed shizuru's ass and started slowly at first. Then shizuru speed up the pace when they where both moaning from the warm water on them about 15 minutes, later Natsuki loaded shizuru's womb with her warm seed. Shizuru laid on Natsuki chest. "I love you Natsuki." "I love you to shizuru." They got up and washed and rinsed each other off. They both got out and got dressed for the day, before Natsuki left. She seen shizuru run to the restroom and herd vomiting. She opened the door and seen shizuru hugging the toilet. "Baby, shizuru are you alright?" "I am fine Natsuki, it doesn't look like it." "I will call doctor yoko o.k., I'll come and check on you." "I don't want nothing happening to you shizuru." "I love you to much." Shizuru continued vomiting. She cleaned up then Natsuki, helped her to the bed. She kissed shizuru good-bye and she told her, that she would be home as, soon as she could. A couple hours later, doctor yoko came in. "I heard you were feeling under the weather shizuru?" "Yes, I have been vomiting for a couple of days already." "really!" doctor yoko checked shizuru and took some blood and gave her some anti-acid for her stomach. Yoko asked, "Your sterile right shizuru?" "Ara, yes yoko-san." "I never could have kids." "Let me get the results from your blood test and we will see what happens o.k." "O.k., doctor yoko." "Just make sure you drink plenty of water and lots of rest." "Thank you yoko-san." It has been 3 months, and reito was waiting patiently, he could finally get a divorce and marry mai, as soon as possible. He was waiting for the lawyers from shizuru's side and his family side, they have not heard or seen shizuru, since the night reito left her with those two thugs. He

* * *

couldn't, be happier, him and mai where still trying to get pregnant, for a Kinzaki heir. Without her pregnant, he wasn't going to get his families company until he produces an heir. Natsuki and Nao, have been listening to reito's phone calls and text, they have enough evidence along with the camera footage, with reito and mai going at it in his office. They were at the Icy Wolf bar and grill checking on everything. There was no, way she would let reito get away with what he did to shizuru, she clenched her teeth and balled her fist. "Natsuki." Nao said, to get her bosses attention. "Huh." "Hey we got to get this to shizuru, she needs to know what her husband has been doing these past 3 months. She's been staying at Natsuki's families estate. She didn't want shizuru to worry about any of the events, that were happening. She was going to have to get in contact with shizuru's parents to inform them, about all the information they got on reito and his whole families schemes against shizuru and her families company. She sits back and thinks, she was lucky she got to shizuru before, those two thugs did anything, harmful to shizuru. Natsuki has been going to school to finish up the rest of her education, before all this happened to shizuru. She has 3 more months and she would be graduating college soon. "Hey, wake up mutt." "We got some work to do." She smiled at her long time friend and nodded her head and they both returned to there work. A couple days later yoko came back with shizuru's results from her blood test, she was still under the weather and didn't want to bother Natsuki, when she knew, she worked and went to

* * *

school everyday. She sighed in bed, she couldn't help think what Natsuki, did to her last night. "Aaahh Natsuki!" Shizuru was grinding harder against Natsuki face, she could feel her tongue going in and out feverishly hitting her clit and the bundle of nerves driving her over the edge "Aaaahh..faster," she yanked on her hair to go deeper in her hot and warm pussy. She started to buck her hips, she was ready to give her the sweet juices, she was so, eagerly trying to get the bruenette to squeeze more out of her, she shut her eyes tight and let out a scream of pure ecstasy. When Natsuki lapped up her sweet juices from shizuru's pussy, she crawled up shizuru's body and held her tight letting her orgasm pass. She pressed a loving kiss to the cheek to the woman that has changed her life. She would never know why? A man would try to kill a lovely soul and the most beautiful woman in the world to her, she would do anything for shizuru and more. Shizuru turned in Natsuki's protective arms and moved to her neck to suck on it until, she left a dark red spot on her neck and to hear her moan. Shiz…uru… "Yes, my love, she kissed her again." "How are you feeling love. " Wonderful," she couldn't get enough of this pleasant feeling in her arms, she couldn't wait when this was all over. And to be married to this woman for the rest of her life. "Shizuru." She got focused again when she heard yoko talking to her. "Ara, Yes yoko-san." "Hey, shizuru I did the blood test and the results surprised me.!" "So I did it a couple more times and got the same results." "I don't have something seriously wrong with me do I?" "No, shizuru-san, actually you're pregnant shizuru." Shizuru put her hand to her mouth and let out a gasp. She was shocked more or less they always told her, that she would never be able to have children. "Yoko-san how could this be?" Well there is always a 1 and a million chance and you just hit the lottery shizuru-san congratulations.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe it her and Natsuki, where going to have a baby the joy she felt, she let her hand that Natsuki, put the 5k diamond on her hand with a gold band and red and green jewels around the huge diamond in the middle of the ring.

She lowered her hand to her belly and was talking to her and Natsuki unborn child she couldn't believe it, "We love you already me and your daddy." She let more tears flow down her face, overjoyed of what was happening she laid back down and drifted off to sleep with her child and Natsuki in mind. She was going to be a parent. When Natsuki arrived home she was greeted by fumi, "How was everything today fumi-san?" "Everything was good lady-kuga, how has shizuru-san been. "I checked her a couple of times, she is doing a little bit better after yoko came over. "Really I better check on her thank-you fumi-san." "You're welcome lady-kuga."

Natsuki headed up the stairs to check on shizuru, when she entered she seen shizuru laying in bed sleeping she didn't want to wake the bruenette up so, she slowly sat on the side of the bed and lightly touched shizuru's face, she was so happy that she was doing a little better with the sickness she's been having for a couple of weeks.

Shizuru moved slightly and moaned, Natsuki started to laugh at the cute expressions she was making in her sleep. She was slowly getting up from the bed when shizuru turned around and grabbed the bluenettes hand and pulled her down to her face level and grabbed the back of her neck and took her lips by surprise when she released her. "How was your sleep love?" "Good and how was your day." "Great," "So, what did doctor yoko say about why your so sick?"

Shizuru pulled Natsuki on top of her and started kissing her lips then to her jaw line her neck and stopped and smiled and flipped Natsuki over with a yelp. She straddled the bluenette and intertwined the fingers and put there hands above Natsuki's head. She purred in her left ear and licked it. "I have something to tell you Natsuki. Is something wrong shizuru?" With a worried tone.

No Natsuki it is actually good news yoko-san came over and informed me of why I have been sick for a while. "So what happened what did she say?" "That I am pregnant Natsuki I don't know how or why, but I am pregnant!" "Shi…zur.. How I thought you couldn't have kids that you where sterile? "Yes, well I thought, so too, until she showed me the results I am 3 months pregnant Natsuki!" "Really shizuru, you don't know what that means, that's the best news I've heard all day baby." Shizuru purred again and started to take off her clothes exposing that body Natsuki couldn't get enough of

She lifted herself off the bluenette to take off her bra sensually throwing it to the side and slowly took off her black lacy underwear trying to get Natsuki to have a small heart attack she couldn't take her eyes off her goddess. She walked back to the bed and started to take off the bluenettes clothes while grabbing her package and feeling how hard she was for shizuru.

She could see the outline of it threw her pants, she couldn't stop herself with Natsuki's help she ripped her pants down her legs and her boxers along with them. She straddled Natsuki and taking her length all in one go while moaning going all the way down. She settled down with the feeling all inside of her, she started to rock slowly on top of Natsuki and there speed started to gradually increase, as the intimacy started to get hotter with every lick, sucking on body parts and kissing and worshipping each others bodies like it was there first time again.

Natsuki lifted on her elbows and gently grabbed shizuur's ass, so she could feel more inside her hot pussy, she was moaning more when she started riding Natsuki harder on her lap. She could feel shizuru clenching on her hard cock. "Aaah..shiz…uru right there baby right there." Shizuru put her arms around her neck and braced for the ride of her life.

She was moaning and trying to keep from crying out when Natsuki was fucking hitting her sensitive walls and her G-spot her head flew back after a couple of minutes while she was filled with Natsuki's seed again, the bluenette layed shizuru down on the bed and was still moving in and out of her.

She loved when shizuru would orgasm she wanted to get another orgasm out of the bruenette, she rammed her softly, but steady and in and out harder and faster. "Nat…suki she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist, when she was starting to feel her peak again 'Oooohh..nats..uki…oohhh…" One last time and shizuru was spent writhing under Natsuki breathless and spent Natsuki tried to catch her breath, I love you shizuru. I love you to Nat…suki, she kissed her one last time when they were relaxed enough Natsuki lead shizuru to the shower "come on shizuru you need to relax a little I will help you." Natsuki put the shower on and helped shizuru in the walk in shower. She lead shizuru underneath the warm water and kissed shizuru down until she reached the place she loved the most and let her soft lips touch shizuru's belly where there child was resting. She lowered her lips to the top of shizuru's slit, she lifted her left leg on her shoulder and dove in to her favorite place to be in between shizuru's luscious lips she loved the taste of shizuru heavenly golden gate.

She held shizuru by her hips so, she wouldn't fall, "Natsukiii aahhh.." Shizuru moaned in ecstasy the way she kept laping at her core, it was only a couple minutes more when her walls violently shuttered around the bluenettes tongue, she held on for dear life one hand on the wall and the other hand in Natsuki's dark locks. When her breathing calmed down Natsuki put her leg back down and got up and held shizuru close to her chest, she couldn't believe shizuru and her where going to be parents.

They cleaned each other off and headed for the bed they shared, she picked up shizuru bridal style to the bed and laid her down and put the blanket over shizuru and kissed her temple and laid next to her in her black tank top and black c.k. boxers and hugged shizuru tightly to her. They would have to see what they were going to have if it where a girl or boy. She would be turning 20 in a couple of months and couldn't believe her luck never in her wildest dreams would she believe this beautiful goddess in a purple kimona with nothing underneath got her a little aroused a little and started to poke shizuru's behind. Shizuru shifted to face Natsuki. "Well I see someone can't sleep yet."

She kissed the bluenettes luscious full lips and returned with just as much passion, when they released from there intimate kiss shizuru trailed down Natsuki's toned abdomen to her thick erection. "I see someone needs some attention, she grabbed her member from the confines of Natsuki's boxers and started to slowly jack her off with a moan coming from her she shut her eyes from the way only shizuru could please her "Aaahh..shiz..uru."

"Yes like that baby, shizuru started going faster aahh.. Shit all of a sudden shizuru moved down to lick the cum that was coming from the tip of her cock "Aaaaa..ahh baby…st..op you need to rest…" She put her red luscious lips on her cock almost all the way down her throat. Natsuki was holding on to the sheets for dear life as shizuru swirled her tongue all around the tip to the veins at the sides of her thick cock "Aaahh..shiz..shiz…uru please stop baby I don't want to hurt you ooor…or our..ba..baby." With one final pump she let her load go in shizuru's mouth, she closed her eyes from the pleasure her lover could send only to her. She opened her eyes to stare at darken crimson eyes that where still lapping the cum that came out the sides of the sides of her mouth, she couldn't swallow. "Aaahhh baby I love you."

Shizuru saw this and held on to her emerald eyed lover, she would never tire of seeing her so drained with that goofy gaze in her eyes, and she knew it was only for her and no one else. Soon they would be having a little mini-me running around and it was all because Natsuki. She held on tight to Natsuki who hugged her back and fell asleep.

The next morning they went to see Dr. yoko. "Hi, shizuru and Natsuki how are you guys holding up." "Where good Dr. yoko, we wanted to see what we were going to have." The Dr. smiled at both Natsuki and shizuru they would no doubt have a beautiful child together with the love these to had for each other, she walked them into a sterile room where Natsuki helped shizuru on top of the examining table. Dr. yoko came back with some jelly for shizuru's stomach and got the ultra sound ready. "Did you eat anything shizuru?" "Ara, no Dr. Yoko." "o.k. let's see what will you guys be having."

While Dr. yoko was moving around she started to look like she was nervous for a bit. "What's wrong Dr.?" "It looks like you will be having more than one baby. "Huh?" "You guys will be the proud parents of triplettes." "Wha-what." The emerald eyed beauty stuttered. And let me check what they will be. "Ahh it looks like all little girls." "Congratulations shizuru and Natsuki you will be having triplettes and all little girls."

Natsuki she started to sway a little until shizuru gripped her hand and brought it to her face, yoko left the couple to some privacy. "Nat..suki whe…where going to have-have triplets girls oh baby." She grabbed and kissed Natsuki, never in her wildest dreams would she be thinking of one baby, but three, three beautiful little girls. Natsuki and her would be having in a couple of months.

Natsuki sat down next to shizuru and told her that they would have to get reito out of there lives for the things he did to shizuru, so that they could be happy. Shizuru clutched to Natsuki like a security blanket, because she knew she would re-appear before reito took over her families business and destroys everything her family built, she clutched shizuru to her chest, she knew this would put a lot of stress on shizuru, and her 3 little girls that were growing in shizuru's belly.

She gently held shizuru this would be difficult for the both of them with all the evidence that nao and her gathered from the wire taps, to the video's. Shizuru would have to contact her family and notify them and tell them she is still alive, and that they will be meeting the next day. Because reito and his family where meeting to take over the fujino's enterprise.

She had to hurry, but she would tell her family not to metion anything, that she was still alive or where she was located. When shizuru spoke to her mother and father they were so, thrilled to here from there only daughter again. Ara, ara, "How are you doing mother, father shizuru dear it is so, good to hear your voice reito has been telling everyone you were kidnapped and we thought ww would never hear your voice again."

I am much alive and do not worry someone has been taking care of me since that incident. "Oh, it is good to hear from you," her mother mika fujino was crying, she thought she lost her one and only daughter to some thug kidnappers. Her father dakki fujino got on the phone with his daughter next. Shizuru she could hear her father's voice crack, as he was thrilled she was still alive and in good health." When shizuru's father gathered his wits about him he had to tell her something important. "Shizuru listen to me my dear we, are having problems with reito and his family they are trying to take over the company as, we speak we have a meeting with them tomorrow at the company, he will be present with his new girlfriend and his parents.

"Something isn't right about any of this?" Natsuki had informed her about his family and what reito was up to while. She has been hiding at Natsuki's family estate from the rest of the world. "Father what time are they supposed to be at the company?" "Around 11:00 a.m. "Why?" what is going on shizuru?" "He will be taking everything from us." "Ikezu father but, "reito will not be doing such a thing when, I am done with him." "Are you sure you are up to this shizuru?" "Ara, father yes, I have a little help in that department with some friends, who where helping out with all that has happened." "You will not lose the family business it will stay in the family, I promise father."

"Are you sure shizuru he has been threatening me and your mother for months, saying he will take what is rightfully his by marriage contract we made with you and his family." "That if something where to happen to you that he would be able to take over in 3 months."

"Don't worry father you will not lose anything the only one that will lose will be reito and his greedy family that will lose in more ways than one." Shizuru hung the phone up and Natsuki was there to calm down shizuru before, the baby's got upset from the there mother's stressful day ahead.

"Baby, you need to calm down getting stressed aint good for you and the baby's." "Ara Natsuki is right." shizuru looked at Natsuki's emerald eye's she hoped the girls would have Natsuki's green eyes, she lightly cupped her face and planted a gentle kiss to her full pink lips, which she returned she sat in between her loves legs, while Natsuki gave her love a message, she could tell shizuru was stressed. She kept up the the message until she passed out in Natsuki's arms.

She knew she, was going to be stressed with seeing the once love of her life, that beat her and left her to get rapped by two thugs. It didn't sit well with Natsuki. She cared for her until she could trust again, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and lied down. Where she rested her hands on the bruenette's stomach where her daughters where making themselves known, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day reito arrived with his mother and father and mai by his side. He entered the fujino building with a smug smile on his face he entered the elevator went to the 50th floor, were the board meeting room was, he entered like he owned the place already. He sat on the opposite side where the fujino's were he didn't greet them just sat down and requested that they get down to business. He threw the contract papers at the fujino's and told them to sign them, his lawyer was present along with the fujino's lawyer. They looked at the papers that were thrown at them by reito who had the smuggist look on his face, he was going to get everything. The fujino's got the papers and where going to sign, when he heard the voice he thought he never would never hear again. "Ara ara reito how can you take my families company, when I am right here?"

When he seen shizuru walk in the board room, he was slack jawed with his fist balled up he couldn't believe this bitch was still alive, he hit the table his parents were also disappointed, but before reito or his family could say any thing the police came in when Natsuki called somebody to get the two thugs tied up in there car. Natsuki's friend and also the caption of the police had arrested them and booked them, for kidnapping and assault on shizuru.

"Hey shizuru," madori said, "Is this reito and his family, yes madori-san, they are." They are reito Kanzaki and jen and asuka Kanzaki. "You are all under arrest for the kidnapping and assault plot against shizuru fujino and trying to extort money from her and her family with false evidence you have here." "And you reito for physically abusing your wife to get assaulted by two thugs you hired." "You are all under arrest." Reito's lawyer tried to get into the commotion when midori told him. "Reito was also charged with conspiring this whole plot along with his mother and father and adultery and she showed the pictures and she showed the video she had on her phone. Of mai and reito in his office.

"Get them out of here." Reito was struggling with the two of the officers, when Natsuki heard all the commotion she, went in the board room, when she seen reito grab one of the officer's guns and pulled it towards shizuru. Natsuki darted to shizuru to block her, when the gun went off and you heard a scream and a grunt and somebody hit the floor. The officer's got reito and handcuffed him and beat him a little to control him.

Shizuru was standing barely when she seen Natsuki take a bullet for her, she was lying on the floor bleeding, when shizuru bent down by her side and put her head in her lap. She looked at Natsuki with tears in her eyes. Natsuki took a bullet for her and there babies right in her chest everything went into hyper drive they dragged reito and his family out of ther.

Madori called an ambulance they were holding a cloth to Natsuki chest to stop the blood from pouring out. Natsuki, "Don't leave me baby, we got baby's on the way we have a long life ahead of us, don't leave me my love. It was 10 minutes later, when the E.M.T.'s took Natsuki and hooked her up and immediately took her to the hospital for her gun shot wound to the chest.

Shizuru was left with her parents and midori, asking questions and shizuru answering them they were also going to get reito on attempted murder on Natsuki. Madori told shizuru that Natsuki was like a little sister to her after her parents died on an airplane crash, when she was only 13 years old. So she's been alone until you came into her life. Madori got all the evidence and asked the Kanzaki's lawyer some question before she left, but before reito's lawyer left she informed him that she wanted a divorce from reito and he would draw up the forms immediately for her.

To get rid of all the bad happenings to shizuru and her family. When everybody left her mother and father hugged there only daughter. She informed them, she had to get to Natsuki, as fast as possible. Her parents took her to the hospital. Shizuru your absolutely glowing my dear. "We haven't seen you in almost more than 3 months." Shizuru told her mother and father that Natsuki and her would be getting married soon and that she was pregnant, not one but, 3 little girls her mother and father were estatic. When they reached the hospital shizuru asked where Natsuki's room was at they informed her, "she was still in the emergency room." It wasn't until 12 midnight, when Natsuki was transferred to a room.

She was allowed to go see Natsuki, she looked at her beloved, the women who sacrificed herself for her and there 3 little girls. The babies were moving when, she neared Natsuki's bed and held her stomach, her rowdy little girls moving in her. She stayed by Natsuki's side unitl morning when she woke up from hearing noises, she looked up to see the emerald's of the one person, she loved the most. She kissed Natsuki's hand and started crying. "Oh Natsuki, I thought I lost you." "You had me so, worried Natsuki, I don't know what I do if I lost you my love." She gentley bent over the railings and kissed the bluenette gentley on the lip's.

She tried to move and she winced, when she did, "calm down don't move o.k.."" I don't want you to hurt yourself o.k. baby." Natsuki smiled "Your wish is my command." Shizuru laughed at the endearment." "No baby I should be telling you that you saved me and the girls. Natsuki felt shizuru come close to Natsuki to put her hand on her belly that is starting to show, she felt here little girls kick where she had her hand at. "They are rowdy little ones aleady, we might have to put them in soccer." Shizuru laughed at the comment "You might be wright about that." "Have you rested today shizuru?" "It's not good for you to be sitting here all night with me."

She gave the puppy dogg eyes, shizuru could never resist. "I didn't want to leave you Natsuki." "I love you to much for anything to happen to you." "Your are my world Natsuki you and our babies." Natsuki grabbed her hand where she proposed to shizuru. The diamond sparkled, she kissed her hand. "I will always protect you shizuru and our girls from anyone trying to hurt you." Shizuru looked at Natsuki with all the love in her heart. "So, what happened, everything happened so fast?" Shizuru explained that midori charged reito with attempted murder for shooting you Natsuki along with his parents trying to take the company, with false pretenses.

And I informed the Kanzaki's lawyer that I want a divorce from reito and he would grant me that with the charges, put on reito and his family." "Shizuru I'am, so happy for you baby." She kissed shizuru's hand and stared at her lovingly. "Natsuki I was going to ask, when did you want to get married?" "I hope it is before there born." She said with a smile on her face while rubbing her belly." Natsuki laughed. "whenever you want I'll be graduating in two months from college and then I take over the family business." "which is?" "Well, Natsuki rubbed the back of her head Icy Wolf Vodka Company's, that are located in Russia, Japan, America, Canada, Mexico, and a couple other places around the world."

Natsuki, why didn't you ever tell me?" "Well I wanted it to be a secret only the closes friends know, but I never brought it up, and when the girl's get older they will take over for me. Like I will for my family." "Where is your family Natsuki?" "The only family I ever had where my parents they parished in a plane crash going to one of the factories over sea's." 'I was only 13 years old at the time." "Some of my father's best employee's are running it unti I graduate from college." "Oh I see." "I am sorry for your loss Natsuki." "Don't worry shizuru," "When these 3 are born, I will make sure they don't go without." "They won't Natsuki, because of you and me the babies are alive my love, don't ever worry me again like that o.k." "I know I am young shizuru, but that will never change the way I feel for you o.k. baby."

"O.K. Natsuki." "The doctor came in. "How are you feeling miss kuga?" "A little bit sore, but I am fine, for someone who got shot in the chest!" "I am glad you are doing better it you want we can send you home, as long as you stay in bed and get plenty of rest." "And someone will have to change your bandages." "Ara ara doctor I could do that I got plenty of help with fumi and the house staff." "That is fine mam, but make sure she makes no sudden movements of lifts heavy things." "I will keep a good eye on her doctor." "Thank you mrs…oh, sorry my name is mrs. Fujino I am miss kuga's fiance." "Oh pardon me mam." "No worries." Shizuru smiles, "I will get the discharge paperwork and the medicines, she will need to take to help with the pain mam." "Thank you Dr. Tanaka." She bows her head and the doctor bows, back and leaves to get everything ready for her departure. Shizuru calls her parents to see, if they can come and pick her and Natsuki up. They would be there in a little bit, she thanks her parents and hangs up the phone to see Natsuki resting in the bed.

Shizuru went to sit by her side. Her parents came in a 30 minutes later. "Ara mother, father thank you for coming to pick Natsuki and me up." "No problem, dear we wanted to see who has stolen our shizuru's heart." When Natsuki woke up the doctor was giving the medicine and bandages to shizuru with directions on how to change the bandages and clean the wound.

The doctor left with his farewells to shizuru and her parents. Shizuru carefully helped Natsuki with her clothes, she even had to put on her c.k. boxer briefs which was embarrassing for Natsuki, and her pants. But shizuru helped her with everything when she was ready to go, shizuru helped her to the wheel chair they had for her. When they exited the hospital, shizuru's parents where waiting for them in a limo.

Shizuru helped Natsuki along with her father to get Natsuki situated inside the vehicle. The drive was a little long to Natsuki's family estate on the outskirts of fukka. When they arrived to the gate Natsuki talked to the guards, they let the vehicle on the property and when they pulled up to the mansion styled house. The fujino's where stunned to see the kuga estate, they followed after Natsuki and shizuru into the big house.

Fumi meet Natsuki and shizuru into the big house. Fumi meet Natsuki and shizuru and was worried when, she seen Natsuki. "What happened lady kuga?" "I got into some trouble," "but I'll be up and at um in a week or two." "These will be my guest fumi-san." "Could you please get them situated please." "No problem lady kuga, she bowed and went about her task." Shizuru and her father got Natsuki to her room and laid her down gentley on the bed. Shizuru stayed until Natsuki was underneath the covers, she gave her the medication and Natsuki fell asleep. Before shizuru left she kissed Natsuki on the lips and pulled back to see the woman who had stolen her heart and that would never let her go. She walked to the dinning room, where her parents were sitting and waiting for there daughter. Shizuru sat next to her parents while the house staff served them dinner. "Well shizuru are you going to tell us how you ended up with the kuga heir to the Icy Wolf Vodka Kingdom?" "Well long story short, she was my student and the day I went to her bar and grill for yukino's birthday party. "When I left to go to my car two thugs were outside waiting for me they both held guns to my back and forced me into the back seat were reito was waiting for me, he hit me hard a couple of times, until I blacked out." "When I, awoke reito left with one of his students, he was leaving me for."

"The two thugs had me up against the car and ready to." "It's alright shizuru." Her father said. "No father Natsuki saved me before, the thugs could do anything to me." "She is the one who actually saved me that day and brought me here so, I could get better." "I did just that." Shizuru smiles at all the things here and Natsuki did.

She wouldn't have changed it for the world the warm feeling between her legs, but she had to control herself. Mother, father "Ara it is me and Natsuki that will be having 3 beautiful little girls in a couple of months," Her mother and father were estatic that there daughter will be with someone, who will love and care for her and wouldn't be after anything else accept her love.

Shizuru talked to her parents for two hours, she showed her parents her engagement ring Natsuki gave to her they were so, happy. And they were happy they were going to be grandparents to not one but, 3 grandaughters they were happy they hugged and kissed ther daughter good night and headed to there room. Shizuru headed to Natsuki's and her room, when she opened the door Natsuki was still resting, she walked to the closet to get her purple kamona and underwaer and headed to the shower, when she was finished she went to lay down next to Natsuki, she was so in love with Natsuki, she held her to her chest and kissed her forehead.

Before falling asleep. When shizuru woke up in the morning she was still holding Natsuki in her arms the green eyed woman was starring at the breunette, that was still holding her. She brung her hand to her check. "How are you doing shizuru?" "I should be asking you love." "Just a little bit sore, but I'll live." "How are the girls doing?" She slowly puts her hand on shizuru's stomach were her 3 little girls are moving about so, early this morning." Shizuru climbed on Natsuki's lap. Where she eyed her love with so much pride and hope that they will be a loving family with Natsuki, by her side with there little girls running around, she couldn't imagine the bluenette not being in there lives. She leaned down for her lips to get closer to her green eyed girl for a kiss that was inocent, but turned out to be the spark the fire needed for it to intensify. The kiss was hungry and full of passion, shizuru's tongue was dominating the bluenette beneath her she pulled away slightly.

To see green eyes get darker and having to catch her breath from her assault on her lips. "Ara ara looks like someone is a little excited." shizuru, "I am just playing Natsuki," she could feel Natsuki getting hard underneath her, she let out a moan of pleasure, as she started to grind on Natsuki's lap Natsuki threw her head back with a moan of her own. She could feel shizuru was wet and doing nothing, but turn her on more.

Shizuru lifted herself up to move to take her soaked underwear off. She slowly climbed up and slowly took off the bluenettes black boxers, slowly sensually until, she could see how hard she was for shizuru, she moved on top slowly got on top of the rock hard flesh and slowly lowered herself down she moaned. At the intrusuion, when she was full she looked at her love and got a nod, so they could slowly move with each other.

Shizuru was slowly rocking on top of Natsuki, she was moaning while Natsuki grew more inside her. She was hitting shizuru's G-spot with deadly persesion, she was moaning more her cock was growing and stretching her out more, she started to rock faster she wouldn't last much longer, she kept moving a couple minutes longer and Natsuki filled her up. Shizuru with her special seed, that gave her the 3 little girls that were growing inside of her.

She screamed in ecstasy and held her self up by her hands that where on either side of Natsuki's head. "How are feeling love." she said breathlessly Natsuki laughed and winced at the same time. "I am fine." shizuru moved off of Natsuki to get her medicine and some water she sat at Natsuki's side by the bed and handed her the pain pills and water she took and looked at shizuru.

What's wrong Natsuki, "Nothing I was just wondering how did I get so lucky with you in my life." shizuru looked at Natsuki with a watery laugh. "I should be asking myself that. She seen Natsuki eyes drop slowly knowing that the medicine was taking affect and putting her to sleep. Shizuru stayed by Natsuki side for a little while until she went to take a shower and get dressed to go down to meet her parents for breakfast. When she arrived down stairs to the table where here parents were there waiting for her arrival. "Fumi-san thank you." "You are very welcome shizuru-san." She bowed and left with the other house staff members. To the kitchen area. "Shizuru our lawyer called, he wants to meet with you and us to sign some paper's about your divorce from reito and the company and it's future." "Ara father what do you mean about the company's future father?" Well now that you are having children we need them on the will to, inherit the company if something were to happen to us or you or Natsuki. We will need both of you to accompany us." "Ara well, let me go get Natsuki, so I can help her get ready, sorry shizuru I know it is sudden for the both of you since the commotion the other day."

Shizuru cringed of seeing Natsuki bleeding with the hole in her chest. Shizuru talked with her mother and father a little, before she excused herself to check on Natsuki, when she walked in there room, she got nervous when she didn't see Natsuki lying down. She immediately ran to the restroom, "Natsuki when she opened the door, she heard a grunt and the water on she immediately went to help Natsuki. "Baby what are you doing, the bluenette looked at her with pained emerald eyes." "Trying to take a shower?" she winced and grabbed her chest, shizuru seen blood coming from her wound, she quickly undressed and jumped in the shower to help Natsuki. "Are you alright."

"Yeah." she says in a shaky voice shizuru puts her arms around Natsuki's waist to keep her from doubling over. "I'll help you Natsuki," "I know shizuru." she puts her hands on the tiled walls in front of her. While shizuru puts shampoo in her hair and starts to wash Natsuki back and body.

Her breath hitches, when shizuru reaches her lower groin regine. "Aaaahh...shit shizuru your making it hard to stand up still." She laughs, shizuru keeps scrubbing Natsuki, "Baby you, would think this morning little escapade you would be a little under control." "I know, but I can't help it when you're near." "I just want to put you against the wall and fuck you into oblivion."

Shizuru giggles and get's in front in between both of Natsuki arms and gently puts her hands on Natsiki bandaged and bleeding wound. She slowly reaches for Natsuki's lips and kisses them softly not to hurt the bluenette to much. She returns the kiss with just as much gentleness. She pulls back and cups Natsuki's face. "Baby we need to go will you be able to go with me and my parents." "Yeah, no problem baby, but what's wrong?" "Ara my parents want to change there will and put the little ones on it and I sign my divorce papers from reito today."

"I am surprised it was granted so quickly," "Well he was charged with first degree murder, when he was trying to shoot me." "But you saved me Natsuki and our babies, my love how could I not help you now when you need me the most."

Shizuru gently strocked Natsuki's cock gently, while the bluenette was moaning in pleasure from what the bruenette was doing to her now errect cock that pre-cum was coming out. Shizuru slowly bent in front of her and licked the cum that was coming out and swallowed it, while her eyes were looking at Natsuki. "She turned beet red a couple of seconds later while, shizuru took in half of her 12 inch thick cock in her mouth.

She was going real slow to taste and savior every inch of the bluenettes cock she swirled her tongue around the head and all around her cock, she gasped when shizuru picked up her pace. "Ooohh.. baby faster baby faster doing what she was told she picked her bobbing Natsuki almost feel her hands where still on the tiled wall.

She wanted to put her hands in shizuru hair and help her with her bobbing, but she couldn't she tried to move, but the bruenette was relentless on her, she grabbed Natsuki's ass and tried to take all of it in her mouth mmmm..mmmm was all she could hear from shizuru. Natsuki couldn't hold on any longer, so she let a load go in shizuru's mouth.

Trying to catch her breath from the amazing job shizuru did to her. She gently bent down and laid shizuru on the ground and kissed her. She could taste her essence in shizuru's mouth, when she needed air to breath. She looked at shizuru with adoring eyes and whispered in her ear, "Your next baby." Shizuru tried to tell Natsuki, "Baby your hurt you mustn't and your wound needs to be cleaned and changed. She gently held her by her hand.

"Shizuru, I love you." "I know I am hurt I would stand of the way of a thousand bullets to protect you so. It is all right." " Shizuru had tears in her eyes from Natsuki confession. Natsuki lowered herself to shizuru's luscious lips, she kissed the top and her toungue darted out and licked all the way to the bottom.

She soon put her tongue in her warm heavenly place where she thought it was the best taste in the world, she slowly played with bundle of nerves to stimulate the bruenette that was writhing from her tongue that was going in and out at a tortoruse speed. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hair gently and pushed her more into her cave of fire "Aaaahhhh..nat..nats..uki…we…hav..have t-to g-gooo ahhh w-weee w-wi-will b-bee la-late aaahhh."

"Baby faster" doing what she was told, she went faster until she tasted shizuru's sweet essence "Aaahhh…" All shizuru could say after that onslaught Natsuki just gave her. Natsuki laid on top of shizuru for a couple of minutes


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to get up. When she did, she got on one knee, before she got up and kissed shizuru's hand that had the ring on it. "Shizuru I know it has been a crazy couple of months, and with everything happening around us would you like to marry me?" "I know it is sudden and all, but I don't want nothing to happen to you or our baby girls." "I think the sooner the better so, if anything were to happen to me you and the girls would not have to worry about anything and it will help me sleep at night knowing that you will be o.k."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki with a surprise in her eyes, she couldn't believe, she would be getting a divorce from the man that was suppose to love and protect her, but he tried to shoot her and have her killed. She was deliberating in her head with what she was thinking and the heart felt speech Natsuki just gave her.

She got out of her stupor to see the emerald eyes she loved so much and bent down to Natsuki and hugged her and said, "YES, YES, YES, Natsuki I will marry you!" "Baby why would you think I wouldn't?" Natsuki smiled and kissed shizuru with everything she had until they parted for air.

They were still in the shower, when they heard a knock on the door from fumi. "Is everything alright?" "The guest have been worrying about you." "We are fine fumi-san." "We will be out in a couple of minutes, could you please inform the guest." "Right away lady kuga." Natsuki struggled to get up, while shizuru saw this and helped her up.

They were both naked standing under the running water of the shower, they turned it off and grabbed a couple of towels for each of them. When shizuru noticed Natsuki's wounds was gushing blood, she rushed to lay Natsuki down so, she could take the bandages off, she gasped when some of the stitches came lose.

So she changed it quickly and put some black c.k. boxers on Natsuki and a black lacy bra, but did not connect it, and went to call Dr. yoko, if she could re-stitch the stitches that came undone.

About 20 minutes later Dr. yoko goes in Natsuki room and checks her gun shot wound. "How did you manage to rip your stitches out Natsuki?" "I was trying to take a shower by myself and they ripped." Natsuki turned around when her face went bright red from embarrasement of what her and shizuru where doing in the shower. "Ikezu, Dr. yoko, I should have been paying more attention to Natsuki, so this wouldn't of happened in the first place," "It's no problem shizuru." "I am used to Natsuki's antics, she's usually disobedient when it comes to her resting.

Dr. yoko laughed at Natsuki. "Just kidding Natsuki, there's no need to get embarrassed about it, it happens." "I'll pay more attention next time, she smiles at Dr. yoko. Yoko lifts her eyebrow up hmm. Shizuru interupts Dr. yoko. "Could Natsuki travel?" "We have to do some paperwork, will she be alright to travel?"" Yes, but she must be real careful and not strain herself to much or her wound will bleed."

"Thank you Dr. yoko." "No problem guy's." "I'll come by tomorrow to see how Natsuki's doing." "Ara thank you again." "No problem shizuru." When Dr. yoko left shizuru giggled at Natsuki. "Ara my little student is misbehaving, I might have to punish you when you get better.

The bluenette turned red and tried to turn, but shizuru stopped her. "Natsuki please if you need anything you could always ask I would love to help you." Shizuru gently leaned down and kissed her check. "Hey! Shizuru, talking about that aren't your parent's waiting downstairs." "Yes, I almost forgot we got to be at the company by 12 p.m., so let me help you get dressed."

After shizuru helped Natsuki get dressed and herself, she carefully helped her to the awaiting limo in front where shizuru's parents greeted her with open arms. They were so, appreciative that Natsuki would do anything for there one and only daughter. Natsuki watched in aw how shizuru parents were so, loving and proud of there daughter, she wondered if her father and mother were still alive would they be, a happy family like the fujino's?

She didn't get to dwell to much on the subject, when she felt a hand grab hers and squeeze it. "Are you alright Natsuki, are in any pain?" The bluenette turned around to look in shizuru's eyes, she didn't want there to be any pain or suffering when she looked into shizuru's crimson eyes.

"No, no I was just thinking that's all and she squeezed shizuru's hand back, to assure her everything was alright. They arrived at fujino towers, the limo parked in the front where one of the staff, opened the door for the family and were lead in the building towards the elevator. When everyone was in they pushed the 50th floor button. "Everything is cleaned and is back to normal Mr. Fujino." "Thank you." When the door opened there was reito's mother and father, with there lawyers present along with the Fujino's lawyer. As everyone took a seat around the board meeting table.

"Well thank you, for meeting with us as you well know, that reito has signed the divorce papers and we will start the process immediately after you sign your's as well. The fujino's received the documents and shizuru looked it over. Her brows rose up, when she noticed something. "Are you requesting money from me, after all that has happened." "With the shooting and the kidnapping, you have no right." Shizuru balled up her fist, she wanted to beat reito into a pulp but, Natsuki put her hand on hers to calm her down.

"Look, we no, that what happened was bad, but you have been married for 15 years, doesn't that give him the right to $100,000 dollars." Shizuru shock her head at reito's parent's. "No, it doesn't , and as far as I am concerned, if this little fiasco did not take place I would still be divorcing him, but he made his choice, by trying to kill me himself." "And as far as, I am concerned he gets nothing!" "Calm down shizuru." her father intervined. "Look , yes we signed contracts, before they were married, but we never new something like this would happen?" Reito's mother stood up and started walking towards shizuru. Natsuki seen this and she kept her eyes on her, she didn't like the way the woman was looking at shizuru. And before any one knew what was happening 3 shoots rang out Mrs. Kanzaki fired a gun that was hidden in her purse right at shizuru, Natsuki seen this and quickly blocked shizuru she grunted and held shizuru to her.

She didn't want anything to happen to her or her baby girls. There were guards out in the hall that rushed in the conference room and tackled Mrs. Kanzaki to the floor and put both her arms behind her back and handcuffed her. She started screaming,"You fucking whore you will not get nothing from our company or anything else besides a bullet in betweeen your eyes." "I hope you die!

Shizuru was stunned at what Mrs. Kanzaki said. Shizuru felt something warm on her arm and her face, by the time anybody realized shizuru grabbed Natsuki. But with the new pain that was coursing threw her body, she tried to speak, but only blood came out of her mouth. Mr. Fujino called the hospital and told them they needed a helicopter as fast as possible. Shizuru just watched the love of her life take 3 more bullets for her and her 3 daughters. They layed Natsuki on the ground shizuru slowly turned Natsuki around were one bullet was in her left shoulder, one in her back and another below the other bullet wound. The police came rushing in they took both reito's parents and escorted them out of the building, to a police car awaiting them outside.

A couple of minutes later a helicopter landed on top of the building where they immediately rushed in and got Natsuki on a stretcher and called the hospital for them to meet them immediately when they landed.

Shizuru tried to go with them, but they wouldn't allow it. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, while she let tears fall to see Natsuki the person she loved sacrifice everything for her. Her parents rushed to shizuru and held where she grabbed onto her parents for dear life. Both the lawyers stood in shock at what happened. Shizuru's father went towards both of them, her father said they would pay the $100,000 dollars to get rid of reito and his horrible family out of there lives. Shizuru's mother was holding her daughter until she calmed down enough.

Shizuru her father called and gently put her in a seat he hugged his daughter saying it was going to be alright, "Natsuki is a strong girl, she has to be for you and the little ones. Shizuru understood what her, father was trying to say. She looked at the divorce papers and signed them, then she asked the Kanzaki's lawyer, "Why did they need money?" The lawyer bowed his head there company is going under, so reito's parents had him set all this crazy plan to get your company from letting there own company out of a financial bind."

"So it was reito and his parents." "Yes, Ms. Fujino." He bowed his head. "And it looks like no one will gain anything for there treterous act." Her mother and father were stunned along with there lawyer on what was told to them. "Why tell us all of this, because people that do evil in this world never prosper and the get worse and drag everyone along with them. Mr. Fujino and his lawyer talked to the Kanzaki lawyer and he would gladly write a statement about all the things they were doing to there family, as well as shizuru's kidnapping.

Shizuru rushed out of the fujino building along with her parents to the hospital to see Natsuki. It was a 15 minute drive going over 90 mph in a limo, but she didn't care she, wanted to be there for the bluenette, she rubbed her belly for a prayer for her daughters. "Your daddy will be alright my loves we will get threw this, all of us."

And when your daddy is healed we will get married and welcome you with open arms, she let a tear fall to her unborn daughters. Shizuru's mother seen this and hugged her daughter. "She will be alright, shizuru she is strong just like you and the baby's. She kissed her daughters head.

The limo stopped in front of the hospital, shizuru got out first in a rush, she asked the front desk lady. "She is still in the operating room mam, it will be a while." "How is she?" "That I will let the doctor explain, are you her family?" "Yes, I am her fiance." The doctor will be out to talk to you when they are finished, if you please take a seat."

"Thank you." And shizuru and her family waited about 5 hours later a tired looking physician walked into the waiting room. "Are you Ms. Kuga's fiance miss." "Yes I am how is she doctor?" "Right now she is on life support, the bullet that hit her back and bellow the other gun shot wound hit her lungs."

"She is on a breathing machine." "N0,no,no,no, her mother and father held there daughter and asked if they could see her. "She is in room 105 in the intensive care unit." "Thank you doctor." Shizuru's dad bowed to the doctor and they were off to room 105, when they opened the door shizuru gasped, when she seen Natsuki hooked up to all kinds of machines, I.V.'s and a breathing apperatise.

She sat down and held the love of her life's hand. "Oh, please Natsuki, stay with me and our girls, I don't think I can make it without you my love." She started to cry, she wanted Natsuki to wake up like last time, when her beautiful emerald eye's that starred at her with so, much passion, and love, she just wanted her to wake up, to see if this was all a bad dream.

Shizuru tried to stay with Natsuki, but her parents told her it wouldn't be good for her or the baby's, she gave in and went home. When she arrived at her parents house it brought so, much memories of her life when she was a child. Her parents led her to the kitchen, she needed to eat something. "Shizuru, please eat something it is not good for you, not to eat when you have 3 buns in the oven." She gave them a watery laugh. She ate a couple of meat buns, sushi rolls, egg drop soup, and some vegetable spring rolls. "Ara ara, looks like my daughters were very hungry." "Looks like they will have Natsuki's appetite." Her mother and father laughed, they helped shizuru to her old room were she laid down and instantly fell asleep. "Why would people hurt our daughter." "I have no idea, but we will find out everything when the lawyer gives his testament." They slowly closed the door, and went to there own room.

Shizuru heard her parents, she wanted to know as well as them. When she woke up the next morning she was greeted by her parents. "Ara, ara good morning mother and father." "Good morning shizuru-chan." "How are our grandaughters doing?" Shizuru felt her stomach it was starting to show already, "They are a little rowdy this morning." She smiled brightly at her parents while her hand stayed on her stomach where her rowdy little girls were kicking and moving about.

She sat down and ate with her parents. After they where threw, they went to the hospital. Shizuru immediately went to room 105 shizuru looked at Natsuki lying in the hospital bed, she felt a little torn to see her this way again after only a couple of weeks. She noticed some of the nurses checking Natsuki. "Hi! Ms. Fujino, your fiancee is doing a little better than yesterday, we removed her oxygen mask, she is a able to breath on her own today."

"She should be waking up pretty soon." "Ara, thank you, aoi-san." "Your are very welcome." She bowed and left the room. Shizuru sat by Natsuki side until visitor hours were up. Shizuru's routine lasted her about 4 weeks up. When she came to the hospital and was greeted by staff and doctor's alike she sat down nest to Natsuki and grabbed her hand. "Oh my love please come back, I miss you. "Oh she felt one of the babies kick, she got up and put Natsuki's hand on her growing belly. Just when, she was going to sit down again the hand grabbed hers and wouldn't let go, she looked down immediately. She thought that she was dreaming when she saw the emerald eyes she's been dreaming of.

She gently took Natsuki's face and kissed her lips that she has been yearning for weeks, she deepened the kiss and when she pulled back, all she could see was love in Natsuki's emerald eye's. Hey shizuru how are you and my girl's doing?" They are doing better now that you are awake." "Oh my love you scared me, "I thought I was going to lose you forever." Shizuru started to cry she couldn't believe everything was going to be alright now. She could see her emerald eyed beauty once again. "I will never leave you shizuru or our baby girl's." "I will always be there for you and them.

She kissed Natsuki's hand with tears cascading down her face Natsuki gently lifted her hand to wipe the tears with her thumb. When the doctor came to do his check-ups he was surprised to see Natsuki awake.

"How are you feeling Ms. Kuga?" "A little soar doc, but could be better." she smiled while the doctor laughed with her. "Well Ms. Kuga, we will keep you a couple of more days to see how things go if, everything is good to go then we release you to go home thanks, doc."

"No don't thank me thank your fiance Ms. Fujino." He smiled did his check-up on Natsuki and left. Well it looks like I will have to thank you properly when we get home. Shizuru blushed. "Ara ara I wouldn't mind that." She slowly kissed Natsuki and slowly lead her tongue to go into her mouth, were she heard Natsuki moan they stayed like that for a minute or two, before there was a knock on the door. Seeing Natsuki with lipstick all over her lips and some on her checks she giggled.

"Well it's about damn time you woke up!" "Shut up Nao!", she came in and checked her best friend. "How are you feeling?" "Like I got beat by a bat." Nao started to laughing. "How is the bar doing?" "It's good I thought you were taking a vacation, when yukino and haruka told me about the shootings." "Yeah! Sorry about that, I should had someone tell you I, wouldn't be there." "Well yeah! It's alright, I see you all messed up so, yeah I don't think the customers would appreciate you drooling like a mad dog all over them.

"Shut up nao." alright, alright. "Hey, blondie look after my friend alright, I'll talk to you later mutt." Natsuki was happy that nao actually gave a shit. I'll have to ask about the security feed she thought. A couple days later Natsuki was able to stand and go the restroom with some assistance from shizuru.

She helped Natsuki, get dressed to go meet her parents down stairs that were waiting to go home. They got into the limo, Natsuki greeted shizuru's parents. Shizuru's father spoke to Natsuki about something, while shizuru's mother was talking to her. The limo didn't go to the house shizuru looked at her parents and the to Natsuki. "Shizuru!" Natsuki knelt down in front in front of her. "Will you marry me in front of all our friends and family." Shizuru gasped, "nat…Natsuki ar…are y-you te-telling me y-you want to marry me?" "Yes, yes, yes, Natsuki I will marry you!" Shizuru parents smiled they have been planning since Natsuki awoke from her coma.

Well than I will meet you at my house in about an hour, where are you going. It is kind of bad luck to see the bride in her dress. She gave shizuru a kiss. Her parents and Natsuki had arranged for shizuru to get a wedding dress and arranged for the wedding at Natsuki's back yard of her estate. Natsuki got a ride from nao,"Hey, mutt what are you going to wear?" "It has already been taken care of." "Is the food and the cake been taken care of?" "Of course duh!" "What do I look like you?" "Shut up spider!"

Nao couldn't help teasing her friend as soon as they arrived at the Kuga estate. There was security checking people in. As soon as she got to her room her clothes were waiting for her there. She would be wearing a tux with a crimson bow tie to match shizuru's eye's. She went to take a shower and get cleaned up.

When she came out she was still drying her hair, she quickly got dressed. She looked back on the bed and saw two gold wedding rings with red and green diamonds around the rings with an inscription inside saying,"I will always love you shizuru."

She pocketed the rings when she started to hear music, she quickly as she could went straight to the priest standing at the gazebo. No sooner did the music change she saw shizuru in the most beautiful dress she ever seen. It was a white dress with the front kind of see through you could see shizuru's perfect legs a the way to her knee's and the front was a little low cut in front where you could see her perfect breast.

Her golden brown hair was in curls all the way to her back and she had a veil on so, you couldn't see her eye's, but she could see those perfect red lips and her shiny white teeth. Natsuki thought she looked just like a goodess and "she was marrying me!" When shizuru's father left shizuru's side to sit down by his wife. She turned to look at shizuru she couldn't see her crimson eye's but, she could see those perfect lips saying,"I love you Natsuki." Natsuki took shizuru's hands while the preacher was telling them to speak. Natsuki was in a trance all she could see or hear was shizuru.

The only time she woke up is when the preacher said,"You may kiss the bride." Natsuki lifted up the veil, she almost gasped when she seen the masquera around shizuru's crimson eye's they made them pop she couldn't take her eye's away. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face she seen the love those emerald eyes and brung them in for there kiss.

When they broke up they could her there family and friends cheering."When she put the wedding band on shizuru, she knew this was the woman she would be with forever, she didn't pay attention to the preacher, when they said there I do's. They went on most of the night celebrating and having a good time.

When they thanked everyone for coming they went upstairs. "Natsuki." When she heard her name, she stopped and gathered shizuru in her arms and kissed her breathless. "Ara ara, somebody is feeling naughty." shizuru teased. She licked her lips just when she was going to kiss Natsuki again, she lifted her up in her arms.

It hurt, but she didn't care she opened the door to her room the bed was decorated with rose petals all over and candles where lit, she closed the door and laid shizuru down. Shizuru stopped Natsuki."will you be alright, yeah!" She kissed shizuru.

"Will you be alright shizuru, I know with the baby's and all." "They will be alright, they say sex is good for them." Natsuki turns beet red. Shizuru took Natsuki hand and lead her to there bed, where she needed to be un-zipped. Natsuki un-zipped shizuru. Shizuru slowly lowered her dress down her body, where she had a purple teddy on that was see through.

She couldn't help when her eye's followed the dress down to the floor, and she also had on a purple see through victoria secret under wear with purple lace garder belt and stockings. She slowly walked to Natsuki,"Like what you see baby." Her blush and a squeak of a "yes," came out.

Shizuru started to undress Natsuki slowly she took of her jacket and shirt and was surprised to see a red victoria secret bra, shizuru lowered and kissed the top of Natsuki's breast, she heard a moan and something hard on her hand.

She gently un-fastened Natsuki's belt and let her pants fall to the floor, she had on red pair of calvin Klein boxer briefs. Shizuru smiled and slowly took the boxers off until they were on the floor. Seeing Natsuki hard and ready for her she slowly un-hooked the garder belts and lowered down her under wear and the stockings, she slowly got on top of Natsuki's lap.

"Are you sure Natsuki," "Yes, baby I am sure." Shizuru lifted up off her lap and laid down, not before taking off her purple teddy, she could feel herself getting harder she laid on top of shizur. Shizuru spread her legs so, Natsuki could have room, she kissed shizuru. "Are you ready?" "Always my love. Natsuki positioned herself at shizuru's entrance and grunted. Shizuru was tight and squeezing her walls on her. Shizuru's threw her head back on the pillows and closed her eye's.

"Are you alright," "Yes, Natsuki, I got avout 4 more inches to go, hold on she grabbed shizuru by her waist to fill her up with her thick cock. Shizuru let a strangled aaahh…nat…suki. Shizuru was digging into her back. Natsuki winced from the pain of her manicured purple nails digging into her flesh.

Shizuru cupped her face,"You can go now love." Once she seen shizuru node and smile, she started to move slow at first, but started getting faster. Shizuru locked her ankles around Natsuki waist, she wanted all of her inside, she was ramming shizuru hard. The bed was moving along with shizuru's thrust, she wanted to try something else, before they woke everyone in the house.

She cupped shizuru's ass and brought her to her lap were she was bouncing on Natsuki's hard rock cock, she was letting out load moans and yelling Natsuki's name she bit Natsuki's neck from crying out. Natsuki started pounding her harder, while holding on to shizuru the only thing you could hear was the slapping of skin.

Shizuru was at her peak she was moaning like a porn star and loving what Natsuki was doing to her, she started going harder "Natsuki, Natsukiii, baby." Natsuki stopped and told shizuru to turn around and get on her knees, shizuru complies, she grabbed the hard rock flesh of Natsuki's and puts it into her entrance again, she moaned loud when Natsuki was I her.

She grabbed shizuru by the waist and started to pound her pussy once more, she could tell shizuru was close, but she wasn't done yet. She wanted shizuru to cum in ways she never thought possible, so she got shizuru, by her waist and had her sit down on her lap this time it was backwards.

She moaned really loud when Natsuki started to move inside of her once again, she grabbed the back of Natsuki they were both sweating. Natsuki was relentless, she was still holding onto shizuru's waist while she was pile driving her into a new millenium. "Ooohhhh Natsuki she screamed real loud, she covered her mouth with hers, while she was still pounding into her.

Breathless and almost spent, she gave one last final push into shizuru where she clamped down on Natsuki hard, she never had an orgasim like this before. A couple seconds later Natsuki's load filled shizuru's womb with her special seed. Natsuki held onto shizuru and kissed her shoulder's." Are you alright my love, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Natsuki I've never felt so, alive I never experienced nothing like this before." Shizuru said breathless. Natsuki chuckled breathlessly,"Maybe we can do it again some time." "Oh really!" Shizuru turned her head Natsuki was still in her she could feel how Natsuki cock got hard again, she moaned mmmm…Natsuki.

Natsuki changed there positions and had shizuru on her back with. Her legs on her shoulders Natsuki grabbed shizuru by her waist and started pounding he aaahhh…so-so good Natsuki aahhhh… harder, faster baby there don't stop, she was hitting shizuru's G-spot with the accuracy of an arrow hitting it's target.

She switched again where shizuru was on her side and Natsuki was to and taking her. She put her hands aournd Natsuki's neck, she didn't know if her pussy could take anymore pounding it was already getting red from all the abuse from Natsuki's cock.

When Natsuki changed the position again, she had shizuru sitting up and her cock was ramming her "Natsuki baby," Shizuru moved on top of Natsuki lap and started ridding her like there was no tomorrow you could see the bed move from there love making. "Baby-baby-baby, aaahhh… right there aahhh…right there, with one last push they both came at the same time.

Natsuki flipped shizuru over and licked shizuru's ass she wanted to give shizuru anal in a way she never had before, she brought shizuru's ass as much as she could and licked it to hear shizuru moan and hold on to the sheets with a grip. Her tongue went in deep and moved in and out at a slow, but steady pace.

At the same time she put her cock in her pussy at the same time and started to move her hips, so she could pound her pussy at the same time. It was long enough to put a couple inches in and out of her pussy, while she was eating out her ass. Shizuru was crying out "aaaahhh…. Fuck baby it is yours eat me good don't stop Natsuki don't stop aaahhhh..oohhh…"

Shizuru didn't know if she could take any more of Natsuki's ministrations to her body, she could have her so many times and still could keep going. Natsuki's tongue was going faster until shizuru's butt hole clamped down hard on her tongue. Aaaahhh…. Natsukiiiii..ahhh..ohhhh.. Baby -baby -baby please love aaahhhh.. With one last push of her cock at the same time as her tongue shizuru came hard. She couldn't stop moaning for a couple of minutes.

Natsuki laid down and brung shizuru to her chest. Were she seen the scart from the bullets, she kissed each one delicately, she was still connected to Natsuki, she moaned when she moved a certain way. "What are you thinking Natsuki?" "That tomorrow were supposed to start our honeymoon, but it will be short."

"Because, I got to go back to school." "That is alright my love," she moved again and moaned. "You know shizuru you don't have to be a professor anymore, if you don't want to." "I know love I, was thinking on quitting and helping my father with the company." "I know!" "Who am I going to look at when your gone." "I wont have this drop dead gorgeous teacher to whip me into shape, when I don't finish my work.

"Ara ara, I thought I did that already," Natsuki turned red and put her arm over her eye's to giggle. Shizuru moved on top of Natsuki, she moaned from the shift again aahhh… Well, I could always be a private tutor nat…suki.. Natsuki held shizuru to her more and started to caress her hips up to her sides.

"How did I end up with a goddess?" "Is Natsuki, trying to woe me." "No, you stole my heart, when you looked at me." She cupped shizuru's face and brought her lips to hers and melted into shizuru's touch. Shizuru spread her legs a little more to relieve all the tension Natsuki's cock was giving her she let out a strangled moan.

"You're so, big Natsuki I don't know what I am going to do?" she smirked, she sat on Natsuki's lap and moaned from the shift. Maybe you need to punish me one more time. The bluenette smirked and lifted herself up with a wince. She grabbed shizuru's ass and gently caressed it.

Shizuru laid down she opened her legs wider for Natsuki. "Come and get it baby." She held shizuru's legs and grew inside shizuru. "Aaahhhh…baby." She sat up a little more with her legs underneath, she pushed all the way inside. "Are you ready for round two her moan was the only reply, she got shizuru's legs and spread them more and started to move inside, she was feeling every inch of shizuru pussy.

She grabbed her butt and lifted it a little off the bed to have more access to her core. When she was fucking shizuru like she never did before, she was moaning and wimpering the way Natsuki had total control over her body and the way she pounded into her pussy.

She would be lucky, if she could walk tomorrow. She could feel her orgasm and the way Natsuki grew more inside of her. "Harder Natsuki, harder aahhh…a-aahh baby I am almost there don't stop don't stop and one more stroke and shizuru clamped down hard on Natsuki. Where they bothed screamed in pleasure.

Both breathless and spent the second time around they basked in there after glow and they were both drained of fluids. "Baby, I am going to pull out o.k." "Just be gentle Natsuki o.k. love." She pulled out slow like shizuru wanted her to. She could see all of her cum and shizuru's cum rushing out of her aaahhhh..mmmm…"Are you alright shizuru." "Of course love, it's just I've never had anything like that before done to me and it felt like I floated on cloud 9. Natsuki chuckled. "You know now that where married we could do other things." Natsuki held shizuru in front of her and kissed her."I love you shizuru." "I love you too Natsuki."

Shizuru covered her and Natsuki up, with the blanket she put her hands on Natsuki's that were resting on her belly where there 3 little girl's rested. And fell asleep, while she was thinking she was Mrs. Shizuru Kuga it bought a smile to her face and a new life to finally have a family.

When shizuru woke up, she was still in Natsuki's embrace, she gently turned around in Natsuki's arms. She could feel something hard that pocked her front, she moaned and tried to hide her face in the pillow, but Natsuki heard loud and clear.

She opened her eye's were she felt something warm on her cock aahh… shizuru grabbed the bluenettes length and started to put it into her hot haven, Natsuki looked down at the purple fingernails lightly rubbing her length,"Please Natsuki I need you baby."

She gently glided her other hand on Natsuki's very toned stomach, she started to stroke the bluenettes cock faster oohhh…aaahh… "Baby I c-can't take I-it, she slowly got up and stared at shizuru she saw that she was panting and sweating. She slowly moved down shizuru's body and reached down while kissing every inch of her until she reached the hot heavenly place she loved her tongue snacked out and started to go in and out at a steady pace.

She loved when shizuru squirmed under her ministrations. She started to lick her bundle of nerves faster from side to side and up and down shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hair and forced her more into her clit. "Ooohhhh…baby, faster Natsuki eat me hole, eat all of me baby aaahhhh…ba-baby right there Natsuki one more push to her bundle of nerves and Natsuki had to hold her hips down so shizuru could get through her orgasim.

"Are you alright shizuru?" "Ara, yes love." Natsuki crawled up her body and put a gentle kiss on her lips. "Was that a good morning wake up baby?"

Shizuru put her manicured hands on Natsuki's face and shed a tear and breathlessly said,"Yes, it was something I could never have imagined that being married to Natsuki would be like a fairytale. "Why wouldn't it be shizuru, you are the one and only love of my life and now my wife, and I would give you the world on a sliver platter and much more, shizuru for you and our girls.

She moved her hand to shizuru's belly were she could feel her baby's moving and kicking her hand, she smiled brightly. "Natsuki," Shizuru said sensually, "Aren't we supposed to go on our honeymoon today!" "Oh yeah!" "Sorry we got a couple of hours before our flight." "And where will we be going love." She moved slightly and gasped when she felt Natsuki hard cock poking her front, she spread he legs wider, so Natsuki could take her once more. "Where going to Hawaii, I thought you would love to visit there, it is so beautiful just like you my goddess," she kissed shizuru again.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki length and put it in her front."Baby are you sure, you know I might have to carry you everywhere, because you can't walk straight." "I would love nothing more, she took her length and slowly filled up shizuru. She was digging her nails in Natsuki's back while moaning while getting her rock hard cock into her once more, she started to move slow to make sure shizuru wasn't in any pain.

Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist going a little faster she heard shizuru gasp she started to go faster shizuru decided to flip things around, so she flippped them around where she was riding Natsuki's cock like a prized horse at a race. She put her hands on Natsuki's tight stomach and started going faster ooohhhh…Natsuki.

Natsuki grabbed her hips and started to go faster, shizuru put her hands in her hair aaaahhhh….Natsuki faster baby the way she looked. Natsuki couldn't take her eye's off of her, she slowly got up while still pounding into shizuru her breast were bouncing in her face just like in a trance, her tongue came out around one of shizuru's nipples and she gasped suddenly when Natsuki started to suck and play with her nipple.

She got shizuru by her hips and went deeper then, she has ever gone before, and with a couple of more pushes and her cock was surrounded by the heat, she loved they both orgasemed together. Shizuru screamed Natsuki's name and tried to control her orgasem, that wouldn't stop with Natsuki still pounding her to oblivion aahhhh….ba-baby there right ooohhhh…she hugged Natsuki to her body until she calmed down enough there bodies where both glittering from the sweat glistening from there skin. The bluenette kissed shizuru's collarbone and neck with light kisses and started to suck on her neck with shizuru still moaning from the big intrusion still inside her she didn't realize that Natsuki was leaving hickies on shizuru's neck and chest.

She pulled back and looked at the crimson eye's that she loved so much. Baby you think we should get cleaned up," "So we could go and celebrate the day you made me the happiest woman alive. She kissed shizuru again. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face "you mean, you made me the happiest and gave me something I never thouhgt possible."

"Your unconditional love and our 3 beautiful girls that will be born soon. Whithout you Natsuki, I could have never felt the love and support you showed and the way you fuck me, every time is like my first, with you I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful and more caring then you."

"You saved me twice love." "I could never repay you enough." "Of how much you mean to me, without you, I would not be alive, I would not be pregnant and I would still not be loved enough, like you show me what real love is."

"Shizuru I." "No, Natsuki I will not accept anything less you saved me more then once with your life if something were to happen to you I don't know what I would do with myself." Natsuki was silenced with a kiss. "Let me show you something that will show how much I love you do what I say o.k."

"O.K., shizuru shifted on Natsuki's body so, she was on top for a 69 move Natsuki was greeted with shizuru's wet golden curls that showed her perfect folds to her. "Ready baby." "Yes," was Natsuki breathless reply, shizuru lowered herself to Natsuki's still rock hard flesh, without shizuru telling the bluenette what to do she, hungrely took shizuru pussy making her scream and moan. "Natsuki's" name, she was breathing hard from all the torturous tongue play Natsuki was giving her.

Without any warning she started to suck the redden tip of Natsuki's cock aaahhhh….baby you're so, big shizuru started to move her head up and down trying to get Natsuki to cum before, she did Natsuki was relentless eating her out like Natsuki favorite condoment mayonasse.

Shizuru cupped her balls and started to play with them, while her tongue swirled all around the shaft she was making noises like she wanted to scream. Shizuru didn't last to long she let go off Natsuki's cock to scream out in ecstasy, when she was finished she wouldn't let Natsuki off the hook without screaming her name.

She could feel the bluenettes breath get raged coming out more and more into her core with one last push from her balls and shizuru swallowing what Natsuki gave her. She released the cock from her mouth with cum coming at the sides of her mouth "aaahhh…baby."

Shizuru rolled off of Natsuki and laid on top of her watching, as her lover was trying to catch her breath from shizuru's onslaught of her cock that was in her mouth. "Shiz-shizuru, I have never experienced something like that in my life." she said breathlessly.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki and gently cupped the side of her face to see the emerald eye's she loved dearly. "Baby, we need to get ready or we will miss our flight, but I love staying in bed with you." "I do to, but it will be better when we can make love under the stars, and by the ocean and I can take you whenever I want with no one around accept us."

They stayed in bed for another 30 minutes just holding and caressing each other, then moved to go take a shower were shizuru couldn't help herself and started having sex in the shower. Natsuki had her bent over as she was ramming shizuru from behind, she grabbed her hips and rotated them shizuru didn't know if her pussy could take any more.

Natsuki grabbed her by her hips and whispered turn around, "she did what she was told Natsuki lifted shizuru and she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist. Natsuki grabbed her length and put it in shizuru cavern, she threw her head back, while standing.

She started pounding into shizuru, shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck for dear life, her lover was relentless she was leaving bloody scratches all over Natsuki's neck and back, she was moaning and wimpering, but the bluenettes onslaught got faster with her pace, shizuru was moaning every time her cock moved inside shizuru.

She didn't pay attention and accidentlly scratched one of the bullet holes that was scarring and re-opened the wound the, bluenette winced, but continued her onslaught when she moved her hand from Natsuki back she saw a lot of blood with one final big push.

Natsuki released in shizuru and she cried out at her own release breathless and spent Natsuki, put shizuru down and almost fell over with a sudden pain in her back. Shizuru ran to her lover that was slumping to the floor with the water still hitting them. She could see where she re-opened the wound "Are you alright Natsuki?" "Yeah, it's just a little pain it will go away."

Shizuru held her in her arms and started to clean each other. And as soon as they stepped out of the shower, shizuru rushed to get the bandages and ointment for Natsuki's cut.

Here baby lay down real quick she got the bandages and applied the ointment on all the scratches and cuts she made from all the love making they had since last night, till this morning. There all done Natsuki thanks shizuru, she rolled over this action caught shizuru's eye's.

She watched as Natsuki's got up with her toned body and her swaying 12 inch thick cock go get some clothes to put on she almost wanted to jump Natsuki right there and then.

"What is wrong with me it is like this is my first time and my hormones are out of controll. When Natsuki was done putting on her clothes her black C.K. boxers, her limited edition victoria secrets bra, leather black pants a little loose, but not to tight and a black leather shirt.

Shizuru just starred at Natsuki. Natsuki looked at shizuru with one eyebrow up, she walked to shizuru, "Hey baby are you going to get dressed or are you going in your birthday suit, as much as I like you in it she grinned, which in turn got shizuru to quit day dreaming.

"Ara ara that would be odd, she smiled no problem, I would love to see you naked everyday of my life, she circled shizuru's waist and kissed her neck where she gave shizuru numerous hickies. Shizuru sat at the edge of the bed and did a very seductive pose with her naked body very suggestively, "Well what Natsuki like me to wear? Natsuki couldn't keep her eye's off shizuru's very suggestive pose.

She slowly approached her and laid her down and got on top of her. "whatever my queen wants to wear." she kissed shizuru on the lips briefly. So that would make you my king, whatever you want baby. She laughed at Natsuki joking around. Natsuki soon got up off shizuru and helped her up.

"How are you feeling?" "A little soar, but I will manage just tell me when you need my help for anything." "I will be back, I got to go to the bar and check everything before we leave." With one last kiss she was heading to the door, when shizuru grabbed her hand. "Natsuki, can I go with you?" "Of course shizuru, I will be waiting in the car."

With the close of the door shizuru got dressed in a black leather dress that went to her knee's with black stockings, black stilleto hills, and a red silk blouse with the two top buttons undone with a black victoria secrets bra to match.

When she reached the car door Natsuki was on the phone, when she turned around her mouth dropped open and she started feeling herself getting hard as hell, she was straining in her leather jeans. "Natsuki, are you paying attention to me mutt!" "Yeah, yeah I heard you."

But, she didn't she kept eyeing her drop dead gorgeous wife with the way that leather skirt that hugged shizuru's ass and thighs and the black stockings which were connected to garder belts that were black along with underwear and when her eye's roamed up a little more, she could see a black bra pecking out of her silk red shirt.

Along with red lipstick and the masquera that accentuated her eye's to make them more alluring like you could get lost in crimson forever. And her wavy chestnut her that hung lose on her sides and back. "O.K., Nao I'll be there soon." She hung up her phone and looked at her wife.

"Damn, shizuru you look so fucking beautiful it don't even subscribe you." "Ara ara only for you baby only for you, she cupped the younger girl's face and kissed her fiercly. Natsuki opened up her mouth for shizuru's incoming onslaught of the tongue's. Shizuru wimpered when the bluenette over powered her. She had to pull back or they would never leave.

"We need to see my parents before we leave Natsuki." "No, problem." Shizuru loved how Natsuki carried herself strong, beautiful, shy, and energetic then more ways than one and very loving, she touched Natsuki's thigh, she bit her lip.

She could see the outline of the hardening flesh it was so, big and thick she licked her lips and it was all for her it was like. She couldn't get enough of it when it was inside of her stretching her like, she never ever been stretched before.

She started to rub her hand more on Natsuki hard rock muscle Natsuki looked at shizuru, she seen that look before she knew what she wanted, but she had so, much things to do? Shizuru was driving her crazy with her touches and careses on her thigh.

She pulled over off the road and stopped the vehicle, she cupped shizuru's face. "Baby if we do this here it has to be quick or can you wait until later, she got her answer real quick, when the bruenette un-zipped her zipper lifted up her leather skirt to reveal to Natsuki crouch-less black silk panties.

She didn't bother removing nothing out of the way, when there was easy access to her hot and very wet haven. She slowly lowered herself on Natsuki's hard rock cock and started to move "aaahhh…baby, fuck me Natsuki right here right now."

"Nobody's around and the windows are tented." "Please she was already moaning from the intrusion she cupped shizuru's firm ass and started going at crazy speeds. Shizuru was riding her fast and hard every movement made her moan and clench her vaginal walls on Natsuki.

She was holding on to the top of the seat, while Natsuki was pushing more into her shizuru. Shizuru was gripping the seat like she was going to rip it off. Natsuki was pounding shizuru hard and fast. You could hear her balls slapping shizuru's pussy with the speed they were going.

"Baby I am going to cum, shizuru squeezed down on the bluenette hard. She slapped shizuru's ass a couple of times so, shizuru could comply with the cock that was going to spill her seed in her. Natsuki went balls deep in shizuru, she never heard her scream her name like that.

She thought, she hurt shizuru. "Shizuru are you alright, baby?" She cupped the breunettes face and brought them together, so she could look in her eye's. "Yes, Natsuki I am alright you sure the way you screamed my name say's other wise, shizuru laughed of course "You know I would say something." She kissed shizuru.

"Shizuru, baby we gotta go alright love. Shizuru was getting off of Natsuki's cock when she seen all the cum run down her legs. "Damn baby, I hope we didn't add 3 more little girls in there. Shizuru laughed while, she pulled her skirt down and fixed herself up Natsuki rubbed shizuru's stomach.

"Hey, shizuru I was going to ask you what, will be there names?" "Ara ara I wasn't thinking about it." "I think we should wait until there born and then we name them." "What do you think shizuru?" "That is a good idea, but they will be beautiful little girls like there mother." Natsuki kissed shizuru on the check and she blushed pink.

"I would not mind if they looked like mini Natsuki's, either way they will be beautiful no matter who they look like." Natsuki pulled her boxers and pants up and went right to see shizuru's parents. They where there in about 10 minutes with a quick touch to her make-up.

Shizuru walked like she owned the world Natsuki just stayed behind shizuru. This woman was beautiful the way she was dressed made her want to pause the elevator and fuck her right then and there. She snapped out of it when they reached the elevator.

Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand like she was worried, "Shizuru what's wrong I am just nervous every time we go to the board room something else happens to you Natsuki." She grabbed shizuru by the waist. "Baby listen to me as, long as I am by your side nothing will happen to you or our babies."

She put her hand on shizuru's stomach and kissed her neck. Shizuru calmed down a bit. When the elevator dinged. They were greeted by shizuru's parents who hugged her and then to Natsuki's surprise her too. "Well my dear you look lovely and your glowing." Ara father." Shizuru blushed he laughed at his daughter and Natsuki turned bright red. Well, I called you here, because of the deal we made with the Kanzaki's." "Father I don't see why we should give them anything."

"I know shizuru there lawyer called me up and asked for everybody to be here." "I wonder what for?" "I have no clue my dear, but we have security out here and in the bored room." "Ara father thank you she grasped Natsuki's hand and lead her into the bored room, where the Kanzaki's lawyer was at and only the father and Mai Tokia.

Natsuki looked at her, she couldn't believe she was here. Well now that everyone is present please present your case. Mr. Kanzaki looked smuggly at shizuru when she walked in. He could remember fucking her hard on the desk and on the couch, he was going to get what he wanted even if he had to resort to his wife and son's ways.

"Look I am going to get to the point. As it states on the contract that reito and shizuru needed an heir, since reito isn't here." "I will claim what is mine." "What are you talking about?" "That not only does Kanzaki Corp. stay with me, but also your company as well." "What, before anyone say's anything else Mai is pregnant with reito's heir." "Natsuki went to the flat screen 60 inch t.v. on the wall and inserted the disc her and nao got out of reito's office."

She put the disc in and saw reito's father fucking mai in his office on his desk he flipped her over and you could see her face, while he was fucking hard into her. Natsuki stopped the video. "That child of mai's is not reito's and if you need any more proof I got more." "So before you say anything else, you will not get nothing and stay with nothing."

Mr. Kanzaki was furious he went towards Natsuki and pulled out a gun. She stood her ground. He got closer were she grabbed the gun before it went off and knicked her shoulders and grabbed it out of his hands and beat him until someone got her off of him. "Natsuki, please baby stop!" was all she heard, when shizuru grabbed her by the waist. She held Natsuki until she clamed down a bit. "Natsuki, please love he is not worth it and because of you, my family stay's with the company. She kissed Natsuki's neck and felt tension. She noticed Natsuki bleeding on her shoulder, before she could say anything mai spoke up. "Well, well, well shizuru you have your nerve like your playing the marder in this little escapade, that you and reito created and of course reito's father."

"If I where Natsuki I would have let you gotten shot." "Mai!" "Natsuki, called why would you say such a thing." "Because Natsuki you deserve to be with someone, so much better then shizuru." "Mai!" "How could you say such a thing to the women I love." "Because she is 36 years old and you are still only 19." Shizuru's parents looked at her and then to Natsuki. "Age ain't nothing, but a number mai." "And I would never abanden her." "What does my personal like have to do with you or reito or his father?"

You know why, because I was trying to have his heir and couldn't produce one, even with reito's father I still couldn't get pregnant that's all this was about, did shizuru ever tell you about this about her and reito where both sterile." "They have been trying for years until they found out he was sterile and so was she."

"What the hell are you getting at mai?" "If they couldn't have children, then both would inherit nothing from there families." "So you're telling me that who ever produces an heir first get's not one but, both companies?" "Yes, Mr. Fujino said," "It was written in the contract our families had agreed when they married each other."

"Natsuki, wait you don't understand this is not what it looks like." Natsuki was stunned she just stood there with her fist balled. She walked away going to the elevator, where security was hauling Mr. Kanzaki off in handcuffs for attempted murder.

Mai grabbed Natsuki, "Why would you be with her they both used us Natsuki you don't understand." "How am I to understand even if I did knock up shizuru, what would the Kanzaki contract matter, it had to be from both shizuru and reito."

"Not exactly Natsuki, shizuru sleeped with reito's father and with two other students, reito filmed it. She took them to there house where a room was with a bed and placed camera's everywhere." "Here watch this, this will explain everything Natsuki." Mai hugged Natsuki and went back to the bored room. Where she could hear shouting. Natsuki took the disc and went to her car where she put it in her t.v. that popped out of the dash.

A minute later she seen shizuru with tate yuichi. Shizuru told him to take off his clothes, tate did what he was told and she watched as shizuru lowered herself on him and he started to fuck her. But it didn't last that long, because he came inside her, she got off of him, she got dressed and so, did he and left.

That was 2 years ago. There was another video with takeda mesiah this video was in the classroom where shizuru took off her shirt and took off his pants and started to suck his dick. He came in her face, she took the rest of her clothes off and takeda ate her pussy after that she turned around and started to play with herself.

Takeda seen this and put his dick in her pussy and started to fuck her on her desk. He grabbed her hips and was making her moan, he took his dick out and put it in her ass and started to fuck her. Then he put it back in her pussy he didn't last much longer, you could see him pump twice and came in her.

He took his cock out that's when reito went in the room. He told mesiah they could tag team her. Takeda was on the bottom fucking her and reito was in her ass and then tate came in and put his dick in her mouth. "Why?"

Was all Natsuki could say, she loved this women so much it hurt." Tate and takeda switched places and reito was getting his dick sucked, while tate was underneath shizuru with his dick in her pussy, while takeda was fucking her in the ass.

Reito came in shizuru's mouth and tate spilled his seed in shizuru's pussy it was coming out like a water fall and takeda did the same in shuzuru ass. Tate and takeda high fived each other and got dressed and cut the camera off.

And it went to another video. This was Kazaki's father with a woman, he approached her and he kissed her and they started to move towards the desk, where he lifted her up, he started to take his clothes off and he started kissing her again, while removing her clothes now.

They where both naked, he moved in between her legs and started to pump slowly into her then he picked up his speed a little. He looks like he pumped a couple of times and came in her. He slowly pulled away, where she got on her knees and put his dick in her mouth and started to blow him.

He put his hands on her head and moved faster, he closed his eyes and came in mouth, she moved back to the desk. Where she could see shizuzru's face, he bent her over the desk and started to fuck her hard.

She had her mouth opened for her moaning, he grabbed her by the hair and started to kiss her. He was going faster the desk was moving he kept it up for 3 more minutes until he slumped over shizuru and he pulled back to see the cum dripping out of her, the door opened and reito walked in.

Reito's father flipped her over and held shizuru's legs to the sides and started to pound in her. Natsuki watched as she seen shizuru's face like she was enjoying being fucked by reito's father.

They moved to the couch where he had her in a doggie style position and reito was on his knees while reito's father was fucking her. He was grabbing her by the waist and going fast, he didn't last to long and cumming in her and pulled his dick out where the cum came out again. Reito closed his eye's as he jeezed in her mouth and got up and left. Shizuru lay there and the tape ended.

Shizuru was still in the board room she seen Natsuki and mai leave, but only mai came back. Shizuru grabbed mai. "What did you say to Natsuki?" Mai grabbed her arm back. "I didn't say anything, I think that video with tate, takeda, reito and reito's father and you said everything I didn't need to say!" "No, shizuru yelled. "Why would you do that mai!" "Me and Natsuki got married just yesterday." "What! Mai was shocked, "Are you kidding me shizuru after what Natsuki did for you."

"Saved your life twice and you didn't tell her anything that was going on." "Then you lied to her." "I hope she leaves your cheating whore ass, because if reito tried to do the same thing he did to you," "I would be in prison not him." Mai walked out of the boredroom." Shizuru couldn't contain her tears any longer and ran to the restroom where she cried. Would Natsuki leave her now after all the things they have been through.

"Natsuki." "Please come back to me and your daughters please love." Natsuki was furious she headed to Icy Wolf, she needed to blow off some steam. "What the fuck happened to you?" "Nothing Nao!" Natsuki got the bottle of vodtka and chugged half of it down in one gulp, she hissed from the burn.

She went to a back table and just drank away all her problems. An hour later she couldn't talk right or stand on her own two feet. She tried to leave in her vehicle, when a hand stopped her. It was shizuru's hand with her red manicured nails.

"Ara please Natsuki we need to talk. "Doooon't you hicup..have hicup…students to hicup…fuck." Shizuru, grabbed Natsuki before she fell, she felt something wet on her arm from her wound on her shoulder it was blood. "Natsuki, your bleeding let me see?" Natsuki slapped her hand away.

"I hicup…don't hicup…need your hicup…help." She pushed shizuru out of the way. "Why don't you hicup…leave me hicup…alone." "Don't you got tate and hicup…takeda hicup…reito's father to fuck again." "Please baby, I only did that a couple of times, because reito told me to." "So you're a hicup…whore and reito's your hicup…pimp." Shizuru slapped Natsuki across her face, she looked at shizuru with a glare.

She was going towards shizuru, when she noticed a car coming towards them at top speed. Natsuki noticed it was heading for shizuru, she stumbled and ran as fast as she could. The driver pulled out a 350 magnum. Natsuki pushed shizuru out of the way, when two shoots were fired.

Nartsuki caught one in the shoulder where reito father grazed her with his gun. And the other on her side, she stumbled to her knees the person in the vehicle stopped the car and got out and ran to Natsuki. "Natsuki!" Mai cried, "No, no , no, it was supposed to be you damit, shizuru, she pointed her gun at shizuru."

"No, Mai please." "Why!, she deserves to get shot and die like the whore she is." "No, please were having tripplets 3 little girls, please don't cough…hurt her cough…blood." Was all shizuru saw before Natsuki fell face first into a puddle of her own blood. "No, Natsuki shizuru rushed to Natsuki's side. By this time the cops and the ambulance was on the way. "Oh, baby please Natsuki were supposed to grow old together and raise our 3 daughters." Mia couldn't believe what Natsuki said and shizuru was saying the same thing, they were going to have tripplets. She ran back to her car and left before, the cops arrived.

Shizuru was crying hoping she would get another chance at life. "Please, please, please, Natsuki stay with me." 5 minutes later everyone was out of the bar looking at the scene in front of them. People were gasping, when they seen the condition Natsuki was in.

Nao ran to Natsuki's side, "Shizuru, what happened?" "Somebody shot Natsuki." That's all she could say could say. Shizuru looked out of it. Nao quickly called haruka and yukino to come and get shizuru. "Does this girl have any family?" "Yes." Nao said for her friend. Shizuru woke up in time. "She is my wife, we got married yesterday." "Hurry mam we need to get her to the hospital right away, before, she bleeds out."


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuru jumped in the back of the ambulance Nao called back haruka and yukino and told them to go to the hospital. When they arrived they took Natsuki into the operating room to do surgery on two more gun shot wounds courtesy of people that hated shizuru.

She didn't know what to do, she should have been honest with Natsuki she was honest with shizuru about everything they were supposed to be going to there honey moon getaway courtesy of Natsuki.

She started to think about everything she did with reito he was the love of her life, she thought. When they first got married they didn't really have a honeymoon she was working as a proffesor of business along with reito he was the same working as a English proffesor at Fukka College.

When they reached there apartment he opened the door and carried her over the threshold. Welcome home Mrs. Shizuru Kanzaki. Reito gently put shizuru down on there shared bed.

He got up and started removing his tux and his pants and only left his boxers on with shizuru, she stood up so, reito could unzipp her wedding dress. She had on a white corset with white silk under that were connected to garder blelts with white stockings.

Reito couldn't believe his eyes shizuru was beautiful his cock was hard in his boxers. Shizuru seen this and approached him and kneeled down in front of reito and pulled his boxers down, to reveal his 6 inch cock.

She took it and licked the pre-cum that was coming out she put it in her mouth and started the bobbing motion reito grabbed shizuru by her head, so she could go a little bit faster his eyes rolled to the back of his head as shizuru took his whole length in her mouth.

Ooohh…shi-shizuru aahh…baby take it all in take it all in. He grabbed her head harder to go faster. Which she did a couple of seconds later he shot his seed in her mouth. Swalloing what she could, pulled his cock out of her mouth with cum still coming out.

Shizuru licked it all up. And tried to get up, but reito told her to turn around in to a doggie style position, she did what she was told. He took his hard cock and put it in shizuru's ass. "Aaahh…reito." "Just a little more baby." As soon as he was in he pounded into shizuru's tight ass. He loved to hear her moan shizuru grabbed the rug to try to hold on while reito took her from behind.

A couple of minutes later he shot his load in her. He pulled out of shizuru and removed the rest of clothing he told her to "lie down" he got between her legs and put his cock at her entrance and eased it in.

Then picked up the pace, she saw his face his eyes were closed and he was sweating all over her a couple of minutes later he came inside of her. "How was that baby?" "It was so, good reito." (she lied) if she knew it was going to be 15 years later before she, really found out what true love looked like and felt like she would of never married reito.

With Natsuki it was different she always wanted to please me make me feel wonderful take me to ecstasy and make me cum multiple times and worship my hot haven. Fuck me into oblivion where the only thing's I see is stars and her emerald eyes showing how much she loves me.

Like today they made love all night long until this morning and in the car where I was fucked so, good. I was lucky I could walk straight Natsuki was the biggest and may I say the best lover I have ever had.

And with her I will be having 3 beautiful little girls. When I am with Natsuki it feels like my very first time, when we have sex and with all the things we do would put porno's to shame. She is such a gentle lover, one I always dreamed of having when I was a little girl.

The prince charming that would take me away and treat me like a queen I have that with Natsuki. She got out of her daydream when she heard yukino and haruka talk "Hey, babuzke woman what the hell happened now?" "Mai tried to shoot and kill me, she was going to until Natsuki told mai that I was pregnant?" "What the hell!" "Your pregnant, with whose baby?" "Haruka!" yukino scolded, but she wanted to know too. "It's Natsuki's babies." "What babies?" "You said baby or babies?" "No, babies 3 actually." "Triplets!" yukino and haruka couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Since, when shizuru?" "Since Natsuki, saved me the first time and I stayed at her families estate." "Estate!" "Yes!" Natsuki. Is the Icy Wolf Vodka heir." "What the hell shizuru!" "Did you ever tell her what you and reito where trying to do?" "No!" "What are you out of your mind?" "First, you mess around with not only Tate, Takeda and Reito's father too, to see if you could get pregnant." "Ara, ara and it didn't work." "With Reito and his mother and now mai trying to kill me, it is just to much." "Me and Natsuki, got married yesterday." "What the hell and your barley telling us shizuru?" "Where supposed to be your friends." "

"Ara, I know." She put her face in her hands. "So, how the hell did Natsuki get shot the 3rd time for?" "We were at my fathers conference room, when Natsuki left and Mai followed her." "She gave her a disc, with everything on it."

"She got furious and went to her bar and got drunk and I found her before, she could drive off some where and have an accident." "Damn shizuru, why didn't you tell her?" "This might cost me the love of my life, I don't know what to do?"

Shizuru started to crying all, because she didn't want Natsuki, to find out what she did. When the door opened to emergency room the doctor stepped out and shizuru ran to him.

"How is Natsuki, doctor?" "She's alive and she is awake if you want to see her." "Yes, I would love that thank you." "Shizuru, we will wait for you here." "Thank you." And shizuru headed to Natsuki's room.

When she arrived she seen Natsuki lying there with machines hooked up to her. She looked in shizuru's direction and didn't want to look at her she turned her head away.

Shizuru walked towards her and said, "Natsuki." "What do you want shizuru?" "Natsuki, I." She tried to get what she wanted to say out, but she couldn't she just stood there staring at the love of her life.

"Don't you have some student's or Reito's father to fuck?" "Isn't this what everything was about?" "You could have been honest with me shizuru from the get go, but you used me to fuck you like Tate and Takeda.

"And how did you know that I was packing any way's?" "Look, Natsuki I know what I did was wrong and very irresponsible." "Yeah, your damn right it is, but your forgetting to tell me why?" "When I chose you, it was me that chose you not Reito o.k." "When he found out he was furious, his mother and father needed Reito to produce an heir so, he could inherit the Kanzaki Conglomerate and Fujino Tech."

"Why, didn't you just adopt?" "When we first got married we had 15 years to create an heir with both of our genes, so me and Reito went and got ourselves checked he was sterile and so was I."

"My womb was rejecting Reito's sperm." "So, we could never have an heir." "unless it was with someone different." "So, that is where Takeda, Tate and Reito's father come in." "Yes!" Shizuru lowers her head with her bangs covering her eyes. "Why, didn't you just leave Reito?"

"Because, he told me he would kill me and my parents, he was desperate he didn't want to touch me anymore." "He would hit me and yell at me saying, "I was a worthless bitch and nobody would ever love me and I would die alone with no kids or family."

Natsuki could see the tears going down shizuru's face. She loved shizuru to much to see her like this. Shizuru lifted her head to look at Natsuki. "Natsuki, when I took you in my office was that the first time you ever had sex?"

Natsuki looked at shizuru and turned reddish purple. "yes" was Natsuki's reply. Shizuru couldn't believe it. "How could that be, you had everybody after you?" "Because, I didn't want them shizuru I wanted you."

"When I used to stare at you in class you used to catch me and I would turn away real quick." Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki, she sat on Natsuki's bed and grabbed her hand. "Natsuki, you are the true love of my life and let me tell you why?"

"Because no one could get you pregnant?" "I don't know, but you gave me something no one else could give me Natsuki and that is a family." She kissed Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki moved and winced, but she didn't care she wanted to hold the woman she loved the woman that would give birth to her children. She hugged shizuru to her chest where she cried and held Natsuki.

"Shizuru, I love you o.k., nothing will ever change that you will be the mother to our 3 little girls, why would you think I would ever leave you?" "I am not Reito or anybody else." She grabbed shizuru's face and kissed her until she was breathless.

"Now why don't we get out of here and enjoy our honeymoon we got an hour to get to the airport our things are waiting there for us." Shizuru kissed Natsuki. "I love you Natsuki and yes let me help you." "Shizuru, baby could you get my clothes first." "It's a little breezy."

"O.K. baby, but once we get where we are going I want you just the way you are now." She whispered in Natsuki's ear. "With nothing on, but me around you, she turned red and said, "That could be a-a-arranged."

Shizuru put Natsuki's clothes on she put on this morning black leather pants and leather shirt she was going to change again, because her shirt had two bullet holes. She gritted her teeth while putting the clothes on.

Shizuru helped her up to pull her boxers and pants up. They un-hooked all the machines that where hooked to Natsuki the doctor and nurses ran in the room when they heard the machines going off. They seen shizuru help Natsuki stand.

"Where are you going Ms. Kuga?" "I am leaving." "Thank you for caring for me, but I must be going." "Miss you just got shot twice once in the shoulder and one your side." "You need to be careful." "I will doctor, but I have to be somewhere my plain leaves in about 50 minutes I have to go."

"If I need any thing doctor I will make sure to get help immediately she looked at shizuru while she was talking to the doctor. Shizuru couldn't keep her eye's off of Natsuki. The nurses brought a wheel chair for Natsuki, so she could leave, but before she could go she needed to sign release papers for the hospital and to get pain medication.

Haruka and yukino where shocked when they seen shizuru and Natsuki come out of the emergency room. "What are you doing shizuru?" "Me and Natsuki are leaving." "What!" "She just got shot and your leaving?" "Ara, yes haruka." "Natsuki is the one that wanted to leave I am just complying to my wife's wishes, she said with a wink." "Well congratulations on your marriage kuga-san." "Thank you yukino." Haruka didn't think so. "Kuga aren't you a little young to be married to this babuzkee woman?" Natsuki replied with a devilish grin. "The older the berry the sweeter the juice." Haruka turned red and yukino slapped her shoulder.

"Haruka how could you ask a question like that it is very rude." Yukino gave haruka a glare to say something else. She sat down immediately and said nothing else. "Sorry kuga-san for haruka." "It is no problem yukino and thank you." Before anything else was said Natsuki's phone rang. "Yes." "Mam we are ready to leave in 30 minutes alright thank you kamari-san we wil be there soon."

She hung up the phone, "shizuru if we want to leave we have to hurry." Yukino asked, "Where are you going?" Shizuru answered, "on our honeymoon trip." she said with a smile. "Oh!" "Shizuru did you bring my car or is it still at the bar?" "No, I was in the ambulance with you Natsuki."

"It's no problem, we could call a cab real quick." Yukino cleared her throat. "Me and haruka would love to take you to the airport." Shizuru looked at her long time friends. "Ikezu, yukino thank you very much." "It is the least we could do."

Everybody got situated in the car Natsuki was in the back seat with shizuru she was leaning on shizuru from the rush of pain from moving so much. Shizuru held her close to her chest, she kissed her head and held her closer.

It took them about 10 minutes with haruka driving. They came to an abrupt stop at the airport, Natsuki winced shizuru held her closer. "Are you alright my love?" she gently stroked the side of her face.

"Come Natsuki where here." She gently put Natsuki back on the seat, she quickly got out of the car and moved around to open the door to carefully get Natsuki out, yukino came back with a wheel chair for Natsuki.

They helped the bluenette out of the backseat she winced, shizuru looked at Natsuki. "Are you alright love?" She cupped her face, she winced again. "Yeah, I am alright." "Are you sure Natsuki." "Yeah, shizuru we better get going thank you yukino and haruka, maybe when we get back if you like to come join us for dinner some time."

"That would be lovely Natsuki." Natsuki smiled, back while haruka just starred, she didn't approve of shizuru marrying Natsuki, because she was still to young. Yukino grabbed haruka's arm to get her attention. "Well have a good trip."

Natsuki and shizuru they waved and left. The two women standing, by the car. "Haruka what is wrong, nothing." Yukino didn't let haruka go until she said what was wrong?" "Your lying." "Look, yukino you may approve of shizuru, but she is way to old." "Natsuki, is only 19 years old she is way to young and shizuru is 36 and not only that shizuru is 17 years older than that girl."

"Haruka, Natsuki risked her life 3 different times and more for the women she loves." "She loves shizuru I don't think she thinks that way haruka." "You cant be mad at shizuru for finding someone that would not only risk there life and put her own self at risk not only for shizuru, but her 3 little girls."

She cupped haruka face I know yukino, but I don't know we have known shizuru since grade school I would hate to see Natsuki heart broken, because shizuru's selfishness all the things she did for reito and all the things she went threw with him."

"I don't under stand, why would she do those things yukino?" "I don't know haruka, but the only thing I see is Natsuki is willing to do anything for shizuru and her unborn daughters, and you also know that they got married yesterday."

"And I have never seen shizuru so happy that's what we need to be happy for her." "Your right yukino I am sorry, she hugged yukino I love you." "I love you to haruka let's go home." They both got in there car and left the airport. Natsuki and shizuru reached the plane where the caption and crew greeted and congratulated both newlyweds.

"We will be leaving in about 10 minutes thank you kamari-san he bowed and headed into the plane to the cockpit to get ready for lift off a couple of stewardess greeted Natsuki and shizuru.

Natsuki winced and grabbed her side she almost fell from the pain that was coursing threw her. Shizuru held on to her when both stewardess rushed towards Natsuki. Shizuru asked if they had a med kit on board one of the stewardess came back with a med kit in hand the other stewardess lead them to the back where there was a bed and carefully sat Natsuki on to it.

Shizuru moved Natsuki's hand out of the way and saw a lot of blood coming out of her wound, she slowly tried lifting Natsuki's shirt off Natsuki winced once again. "Lift up your arms a little Natsuki so, we can get this off to clean and fix your wound."

Shizuru assisted with the removal of the shirt Natsuki was swaying a little the stewardess were also trained nurses so, they helped with the bandages and added ointment to the bullet wound.

Shizuru looked as the stewardess that helped Natsuki. She felt so, helpless she couldn't believe that all the things she went through all her life she was finally going to be happy. She was married to Natsuki that was by her side through the ups and downs even when she found out about what reito made her do with tate and takeda.

She still remembered when reito came barging in her office. "Shizuru I think I found a way to get you pregnant I found 2 students that will gladly help in the process."

"Reito, what are you talking about I want you to go into our house I've set it up all ready it's the room we didn't decorate the one that is empty I set up everything he will be there in 30 minutes.

"Reito I don't know about this couldn't we adopt to get a child that looks like you or me." "No, my parents will have a DNA test done. Please shizuru for us to be happy where we don't have to worry about money or anything else in our lives please."

"I don't like this." "I know you don't just please for me and you." "We will inherit not just your parent's company, but mine as well." Reito hugged shizuru. "Please, shizuru we won't do this again!" "O.k., Reito." "Alright you need to go now!" "He should be there any minute." Retito & Shizuru jumped in there vehicles and headed to there house.

Reito had camera's set in the room. When shizuru walked in she saw tate, he was just in his boxers. Reito was watching the whole time. Shizuru was taking off her clothes and was left in her underwear.

When tate lead her to the bed, he laid her down and started to kiss her neck then her breast and then to her stomach. She could see he was already hard in his boxers where wet in front.

He quickly moved lower and started to pull down her underwear and took them off he did the same with his boxers. "You are so, beautiful shizuru." She gritted her teeth he didn't wait he opened he legs and slammed his cock in shizuru.

She bit her lip, he started going faster he loved the way shizuru's breast would bounce as he went faster in her. He grabbed her hands and intertwined his with hers and put them over her head he wanted to always fuck his teacher, but never knew it would be this good.

He started panting faster, he was getting wimpers out of her, he smiled to himself, he wanted more though. So he flipped her over and grabbed her by her hips and started to fuck her fast and hard.

The bed was hitting the wall he was sweating perfusely, he switched positions again and had her in his lap, he started pounding into her he wanted to see the faces she made while he was fucking her. "Yeah! You like that don't you teacher."

He was going faster and faster panting like a dog in heat. "Come on bitch move that ass, he was almost to his climax when all of a sudden. Aahhhh… he nutted inside shizuru, she closed her eyes as she could feel his warm seed inside, he flipped her over and pounded her pussy hard 3 times until he had no more cum to give. He pulled out to see his work.

"That should get you pregnant in no time." He smirked. He got up and put his clothes on and left. Shizuru let tears flow down her face, as she got up and went to the restroom to clean herself off. She felt so, dirty and used and abused. How could the man she married ever ask her to do this to her?"

"Shizuru are you o.k.?" Natsuki asked her. "Oh! Yes, Natsuki I'm fine I should be asking you that question love." "Akira and Arika did a good job at patching me up!" Shizuru sat beside Natsuki the 2 ladies left and closed the door."

"Baby, what's wrong?" "It's just you risk everything to be with me why?" "I've done horrible things that I should of told you and when you found out I thought I was going to lose you." "Shizuru started crying in her hands. "Shizuru, shizuru, please look at me." "I know you did things, O.k."

"Nobody is ever perfect." "I will always love you and protect you and our babies." "Let everyone talk I don't care." "You have always had a big heart shizuru please, baby I don't want to lose you, because of something you did in your past." "O.k., baby!" She grabbed shizuru's hands and put them on her heart.

"Shizuru Fujino would you give me the honor to allow me to take care of you, love you and be with you until our last breath." Shizuru looked into the emerald eyes that showed her nothing, but love.

"Yes, Natsuki yes baby." She hugged Natsuki." I love you Natsuki I didn't know if you wanted me anymore." "Of course I do want you what gave you that idea?" "Well you were drunk." "Look shizuru, yes I was upset and mad you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that I was out of line for letting mai get into my head, and for that I hope you give me the privallege to make it up to you the rest of our lives." "YES,YES,YES I do!" "Then that is all that matters to me." She cupped shizuru's face and kissed her slowly treasuring her red lips that where so inviting.

She slowly laid shizuru down and looked down at the women that she loved. Natsuki slowly lowered herself down on shizuru again. She kissed her slowly sensually remembering shizuru's taste.

She lowered herself down shizuru's body and kissed her stomach and felt a kick on her lips. "They sure are active little ones." She smiled at shizuru which took her breath away with her dimples that would show just for her.

She moved shizuru's leather skirt up to her hips and went lower until she was face to face with a pair of black see threw lacy crouch less panties. "Let me show you how much I love you.'

"Natsuki we can't your hurt." "It's alright as long I can give you pleasure I will endure the pain." Shizuru tried to say something else when she felt a tongue probe her in and out. She gasped when Natsuki skilled tongue was giving her pleasure she never Imagined before.

She was holding on to the bed sheets for dear life letting a moan come out she arched her back a little Natsuki was relentless with her talented tongue, she was never eaten out like this before.

To say she was talented was an understatement and that thick 12 inch cock of hers was making her scream in volumes she never knew could come out of her. It didn't take long for her to orgasm , she was breathing hard trying to catch her breath.

"Aahhhh…baby you are so, so good with that tongue of yours." She laughed breathlessly. "Only for you love only for you." She licked the rest of the sweet essence that came out of shizuru and slowly got up and laid down next to shizuru.

"How was it baby?" "Heavenly." "Wait until we got to Hawaii, I have a surprise for you." "Ara, I thought what you did was a surprise." "No, baby that isn't nothing for a surprise." "No, baby that isn't nothing for what I got planned for us." Shizuru accidentally touched her shoulder Natsuki winced.

"Are you alright Natsuki I am sorry baby." Her fine red manicured nails gently caressed the bluenettes face. "Rest baby I will be right here." She kissed Natsuki while she gently laid her head on her chest.

And they both drifted off to sleep. A couple hours later they arrived at there destination they awoke when they heard knocking on the door. "Kuga-san, shizuru-san we have arrived." Natsuki winced. "Thank you akira-san we will be out shortly." "Natsuki," was all shizuru said before Natsuki kissed her. "Come on baby we got to celebrate our honeymoon." "Ara, ara really I would like to see this." with, an eyebrow raised. "Oh you will my love you will." "When they exited the bedroom.

The caption and the crew greeted them again and congratulated them. "Thank you everyone." Natsuki and shizuru were greeted when they got off of the plane. "Good evening lady kuga good evening sakomizu-san well congratulations and is this the misses. "Yes, it is." She held shizuru's hand and smiled shizuru smiled and bowed at Sakomizu.

"Shizuru Kuga congratulations again." Sakomizu said this way he lead them to a limo that was waiting for them. Shizuru held on to Natsuki she didn't know if she could make it or not. The driver opened the door and greeted them with a bow and thanked them.

Sakomizu sat right in front of Natsuki, "So I hear you got a month in a half and you graduate college." "Yes, that is right Sakomizu-san, how is everything?" "It is very good Natsuki, so the day you graduate you have a lot of things to do." "I know thank you for everything your parents intrusted me. So I will show you the factories it will be pretty busy and very hectic."

"I had a little experience in that." He chuckles, "Don't worry to much Natsuki we have grown a lot and got more factories in a few more countries." "We will visit every factory and check how every thing is handled and see if you approve everything will be shifted to you it was stated that when you graduate you will inherit everything."

"Thank you." "And will you still be working with me?" "Of course Natsuki, I need to show you how everything works." "Thank you Sakomizu-san." "Your parents would be real proud of you Natsuki." "That they leave there legacy to you."

"And I will make sure it stays that way for everyone." Sakomizu smiles at Natsuki he knows if anyone besides him could run the company it could be Natsuki. The limo stops it front of a huge mansion with trees and plants that surround the house shizuru can't take her eyes off of it.

"Hey, shizuru are you alright." "Ikezu, Natsuki yes I am fine." Sakamizu tells them good night and he will see Natsuki in a couple of days they bid farewell and Natsuki and shizuru head for the house some maids greet them they went to retrieve there bags that where left in front they were greeted by more staff. "Welcome Lady Kuga." "Thank you!" "This way please to the dinning table." They prepared a meal for Natsuki and Shizuru.

They sat themselves and were served barbeque chicken with coleslaw and roasted corn. Natsuki smiled and thanked the maids and staff for there lovely dinner. Natsuki started eating, but before she could she stopped and looked at shizuru.

"What's wrong baby?" She grabbed her hand. "It's just it is so, beautiful and I feel out of place Natsuki." Natsuki got up and kneeled in front of shizuru, she winced. "Baby, look you are my wife, the love of my life o.k." "I should have been honest with you this is another of my families homes, we have a couple more were the factories are."

"Ara, you never told me?" "That's why I brung you here to see the beautiful landscape around her so, you could relax shizuru with all the things that happened I wanted you to get away from it all and try to relax."

"Oh, Natsuki." "Shizuru hugged and kissed her lips. "I promise I will as long as where together." "Why did you think I would leave you alone?" Shizuru giggled. They finished eating and Natsuki lead shizuru by the hand, when she opened the door they were surrounded by rose petals that lead to a huge king size bed."

"Natsuki!" Was all shizuru could say Natsuki closed the door behind them and lifted shizuru with a yelp and laid her on the bed. She could feel her side and shoulder throbbing, she didn't care all she wanted was to make love to shizuru all night long. Shizuru grabbed her face and gently kissed the bluenette when she pulled back and seen Natsuki's emerald eyes darken, she knew then she couldn't wait no longer.

"Wait Natsuki let me show you what your in for." She slowly got off the bed and took her suitcase with her to the restroom. Natsuki winced when she was removing her shirt and her pants.

She picked them up and put her leather pants and shirt on the chair and slowly laid down with her bra and boxers on. No sooner then she laid down shizuru came out of the restroom, Natsuki mouth dropped open, she could feel herself get hard instantly.

Shizuru came out in a red teddy with her breast almost spilling out of it. You could see right through it she had on red see through underwear with garder belts hooked to them the stockings were also red.

Natsuki was straining in her boxers you could see it to her knees it was hard as hell and pre-cum was dripping already and she was breathing un-evenly. Shizuru walked seductively to the bed climbed on it and carefully sat on Netsuke's lap.

"How do you like your honeymoon present Natsuki." "Natsuki sat up a bit to where she cupped shizuru's ass softly and gently and kissed her neck gently while sucking on it making shizuru moan under her touch of her lips.

Natsuki pulled back and smirked, she made some pretty big hickies.

She flipped shizuru over so, she was underneath her she kissed shizuru shoulder to her breast, where she licked and sucked her nipple making shizuru scream in ecstasy. "Aahhhh…ahhh Natsuki licked all the way to her stomach where it was already showing greatly.

She liked the red panties and slowly pulled them down where she could see the wet curls of shizuru's golden gate, she licked the top with the tip with her tongue where she heard a gasp. "Nat…nats…Natsukiii..aahhh.

Natsuki slowly put her tongue all the way in she grabbed shizuru's hand inter twined there fingers and she held shizuru's thigh down with the other she started to go in and out with a steady pace going in and out side to side where she hungrily licked and sucked her clit while gently biting it.

Shizuru's other hand went into Natsuki's hair where she pushed Natsuki's head further inside her. "Oohhhh…ba..baby right there Nat..suki right there." No, sooner she shut her eyes tight from her orgasm where she screamed Natsuki's name over again until she was breathless and spent.

Natsuki gave a kiss to her haven she just punished her with her tongue lashing. She crawled up shizuru's body and kissed her until she was breathless she took her bra off and her boxers and let her length out of it's confines, She slowly entered her cock into shizuru. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's shoulders to relieve some of the intrusion that was thick and big, when she finally filled shizuru up, she gently placed a kiss on those luscious red lips of shizuru's.

She slowly pumped into shizuru softly she was making love for the first time. She never felt this kind of euphoria before shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's name over and over like a mantra.

Even though Natsuki was in a lot of pain, she wanted to show shizuru the true meaning of love. She stopped for a minute to take of shizuru's teddy, she put her hands to the side of shizuru's head and started to go a little bit faster.

Shizuru was scratching Natsuki's back with her manicured red nails she slightly moved and moaned real loud. "Aahhhhhh…There bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. Every time they moved there breast touched, she could feel the baby bump on her rock hard stomach.

She didn't want to lay on shizuru's bump so, she flipped them over where shizuru started to ride her with her hand on Natsuki abdomen she started to increase her pase, she was hitting every spot in shizuru at the same time while wimpering and moaning.

Shizuru knew Natsuki needed rest from the gunshot wounds, she received today, so she held Natsuki's hands over her head and started to fill her cock growing bigger inside stretching her where she didn't know if she could take much more, she was moaning Natsuki's name.

"There baby go faster make this pussy yours and your only." "Natsuki aahhh…baby." Doing as she said Natsuki lifted herself on her elbows and started to push harder and faster in shizuru. She could see shizuru's chest going up and down at a faster pace.

Now with all the whimpering, she was doing Natsuki grabbed shizuru and started to force herself deeper. She grabbed her hips and forcing her down so, she could take more of her thick cock.

It sounded like shizuru was crying, but it was the way her cock was spreading her open more. There chest both bouncing like crazy Natsuki lifted shizuru up by her ass which caused her to cry out her name. She laid her down and put both her legs on her shoulders and started to pound in her even more.

"Nat…sukii..Nat…sukiii.. She was going fast so fast the bed was moving violently against the wall she held shizuru's hands at her sides she started to feel shizuru's walls constrict on her cock hard almost cried out but, she kept pushing inside deeper, longer. She could see the sweat on shizuru.

She was panting like crazy, she flipped them over until they were in a doggie style position. Natsuki grabbed shizuru's ass and forcefully pounded her pussy shizuru wimpered she could see Natsuki behind her. Her cock was going in and out and her balls hitting her at the same time.

She could see her pussy was red she lifted her head to try to take control of Natsuki's cock, but it was of no use. She was whimpering and panting now that's all she could get out.

Natsuki had great stamina, she didn't know if she could last much longer. Natsuki pulled shizuru in her lap where she started to pound in her fast and hard. Shizuru knew this was it she was facing forward while Natsuki was in the back of her pumping her really hard you could hear her panting.

Shizuru started to bounce on Natsuki. "Faster, baby faster come..on..nat…suki..fuck me faster." Doing as she was told she gripped shizuru's hips and with one final thrust shizuru screamed out Natsuki's name and a minute later filled her up with her seed.

Natsuki fell back immediately panting just laying there. Her 2 wounds where bleeding. Shizuru turned and her eyes went wide Natsuki's front was covered in blood, she quickly dislodged Natsuki cock from her pussy and moaned until it was out and jumped off the bed.

She was also covered in blood she quickly helped Natsuki off the bed into the shower area where she turned the hot water on she held Natsuki form the waist. "Are you alright love." "Yeah!" "Just a little bit sleepy for some reason." Shizuru knew why Natsuki lost a lot of blood.

She carefully washed her back then turned around gently washed her front. "Natsuki, baby are you with me?" "Yeah!" "I'm with you shizuru, always." She was relieved she finished washing herself off of Natsuki's blood and put a towel around her and gently lied her on the bed.

"Baby, I am going to put medicine on your wounds o.k." "O.k." Shizuru gently put the medicine on Natsuki. Natsuki winced, but she didn't move and put a bandage on it and did the same to the one on her side.

When she was finished she gently helped Natsuki up to put on a bra and some boxers just in case someone comes in on them in the morning and look at something there not supposed to. Shizuru got jealous if anyone but, her were to see her Natsuki naked, she fumed.

She gently covered Natsuki with the blanket and put a kamona on and laid down beside her. When shizuru awoke it was early in the morning, she looked to her right and could hear her soft snores from Natsuki.

She was sleeping so, peacefully she didn't want to wake her up. She gently lifted her left hand where Natsuki gave here the most beautiful diamond ring she has ever received in her life it was a 5k diamond ring on a gold ring.

The wedding band was also gold with green and red diamonds all around the ring with I love shizuru engraved on the inside it matched Natsuki gold wedding band she gently placed her arm on Natsuki trying not to wake her she falls asleep holding Natsuki, dreaming of the future.

Natsuki is the first to wake up, she has a meeting today with Sakamizu she slowly untangles herself from Shizuru she moves a little, but stays asleep, she feels weak and a little light headed.

She goes to the bathroom and takes her bra and boxers and lets the hot water wash all over her body she puts her hands on the tiled wall. She doesn't even notice the presents of someone else. She lets out a moan and when she quickly turns when the shower door opens.

"Baby are you alright, yeah Natsuki croaks out," shizuru slowly approaches her and puts her arms around her loves waist." "Baby, why didn't you get me up?" "When you left that warm feeling left with you." She's slowly leaving wet kisses on Natsuki's neck. She moans. "I didn't want to bother you shizuru." "You looked so, peaceful and with all that has happened, I thought you needed the rest baby." She turns Natsuki around her breath hitches when her back is now on the cold tiles behind her.

Shizuru see's Natsuki member that is hanging to her knee's. She moves closer and puts both hands on either side of her head and leans into Natsuki's body. "Baby I can't sleep without you near me."

Natsuki's breath hitches when shizuru slowly but, torturesly trails her fingers on her now growing cock, she closes her eyes from all the pleasures shizuru brings her.

She moves and gently lays on the floor spreading her legs and shows Natsuki her pussy. She slowly opens up her lips to show her pink insides, she whispers baby I need you.

That's all Natsuki needs when she kneels down and gently puts shizuru's legs on her shoulders. She winces when her leg touches her bullet wound that is still fresh, but she takes the pain. She wants to see shizuru in ecstasy she slowly snakes out her tongue to taste shizuru's delicious lips that are on display only for her eyes only.

She puts her tongue in shizuru's golden alter and relentlessly makes her scream and moan. When her tongue goes in and out of her feeling her pussy get punished she puts her hands in Natsuki's raven locks and forcefully pushes her face in her pussy.

She wants Natsuki to devour her whole. Natsuki is relentless and shows her pussy no mercy she is tongue fucking her and is moaning louder. "Ohhhhh…baby this pussy is your and only yours." She clenches hard on Natsuki tongue to tell her she's cumming hard.

Her prize is coming when shizuru juices squirt her in the face and all down her throat, Natsuki looks at shizuru, her chest is going up and down her titties are jiggling. Natsuki whispers," Who's pussy is it?"

"It's yours Natsuki, this pussy is only your." She gives her pussy one long lick, before she moves on top of shizuru. "Hey, baby you alright." She see's shizuru crying. "Hey baby what's wrong?" Shizuru turns her head and closes her eye's she remembers how hard her like was with reito it was never like this.

With him it was rough especially 2 years ago when he was making her fuck tate and takeda to get her pregnant. She never told nobody what they did to her reito was fucking shizuru hard and when he finished he got up and got some handcuffs and put them on shizuru.

Where she was trying to catch her breath, she didn't like when reito roughly grabbed her by the face and told her. "Where going to have a little fun shizuru."

She went wide eyed when her 2 students Tate and Takeda came in. "Hey Reito where here!" "What do you want us to do?" He smirked. "Where going to play a game and I want you to show no mercy." The boys high fived each other.

Tate asked." "Reito hey I thought it was once, or twice thing?" Reito looked at both of them. "I want you to fuck her good I need her pregnant and soon!" "If we didn't get her pregnant, before we will now!"

Tate and Takeda took off there clothes and procedded to the bed. Shizuru was on. Shizuru couldn't move her hands. "Reito," "What are you doing you said that was it?" "Yeah!" But, your not pregnant I need an heir shizuru this is our last chance."

Shizuru tried to protest, but reito went into the night stand and pulled out a ball gauge and put it on shizuru's mouth. "Alright I want to see what you can do if you can get her pregnant by this week."

They looked at each other. "Hell yeah!" They high fived each other. Tate spread shizuru's legs and rammed his cock in her. "I am gonna make you scream." He pumped faster, he was already panting like a dog he grabbed her and flipped her over and grabbed her by the hips roughly.

He was pounding into her like a nail driver shizuru's body was moving roughly from the force of Tate's thrust. She was whimpering. Tate grabbed her and flipped her over again and plunged his cock in her.

He seen her clench her eyes he wanted to see her moan and whimper he took off the ball gage in her mouth while he had his hands in hers that were still handcuffed.

He was fucking her with a force this time she was whimpering this was turning him on he came a couple minutes later. He pulled out were he left a trail of cum. Shizuru didn't get no rest they were relentless Takeda flipped her over and put his dick in her ass.

He heard her whimper he went fast and hard, she was holding on to the cuffs that restrained her everything Takeda thrust in her he could hear her whimper it didn't take long for him to cum in her ass "Aahhhh… man."

Reito went over to shizuru and un-cuffed her he signaled for Takeda and Tate to come over "Where not done yet shizuru." Reito grabbed shizuru's head and shoved his dick in her mouth. Tate and Takeda went to lay down where on was underneath her and one was in her ass.

Reito was sitting down while shizuru was sucking his dick Tate plunged his cock in shizuru's ass and Takeda was underneath plunging his dick in her pussy. Shizuru wanted to cry, Reito was relentless he grabbed her head going faster with the bobbing on his cock.

She was whimpering she couldn't cry out, because her body was being abused to it's limits how could the man she married all those years ago ask her to do something like this. She closed her eyes. Reito stopped and took his dick out Takeda and Tate did the same thing when they gizzed in her.

Reito got up and went to shizuru's ass while Tate went underneath shizuru and Takeda put his dick in her mouth the onslaught went on for an hour.

Reito left her there on the bed she could barely move. Tate and Takeda high fived each other. "Damn Reito she's going to have twins with all the cum we gave her tonight!" "Thanks guy's, no problem teach ."

They left all smiling while shizuru couldn't believe Reito would do such a thing to her. She got up slowly and went to the restroom to clean herself up she let the water hit her while she sobbed Reito treated her like some kind of whore he was pimping out to the student's.

"Shizuru." She snapps out of it when she feels loving arms around her. "Baby what's wrong did I hurt you?" "Did I hurt the babies are they alright?" Natsuki is panicking shizuru brings her face to Natsuki's and kisses her sweatley and smiles at Natsuki. "No, baby you didn't hurt me or the babies you just reminded me of how loved I am."

"Baby why would you think I wouldn't love you?" "Shizuru," Natsuki gets up and winces she grabs shizuru in her arms and carries her to the bed she lays her down still soaking wet.

"Baby whats wrong with you?" She turns her head to hide the tears that are going down her face. "Honey please, love tell me did I hurt you are you in any pain?" She finally says, "No!" "Then what's wrong shizuru, please you know I would never ever hurt you or our babies."

She gently glides her hand on shizuru's growing babies bump. Shizuru slowly gets up and hugs Natsuki to her body. "Natsuki these past few months have been the best time in my life, sometimes I think you should be with someone that isn't so, used like me."

"I felt like a whore that was being passed around from a man that never cared or loved me like the way you do." "The way you make love to me, the way you worship every inch of my body." "The way you look at me with so, much love."

"Shizuru you know not everyone is perfect I am not perfect but, you baby, your giving me something that I would of never dreamed of a family with you, by my side growing old together with our kids and any other kids we might have."

Natsuki turns red and tries to look away at her heart felt confession. "Natsuki, why me?" "You could have anyone." "Shizuru I don't want anyone else I only ever wanted you, you were my first and my only true love."

She slowly kissed shizuru lips, "Baby I think we both need to finish our shower I got a meeting with Sakamizu-san right now." Shizuru moves from the bed in all her naked glory. "Well then we better not waste no more time."

Shizuru wasted no more time and lead Natsuki under the water. Natsuki, put her hands on the wall and let the warm water wash over her bullet wounds that where still bleeding a little. Shizuru hugged Natsuki from the back and put her head on Natsuki's is back.

"How did I ever get so, lucky Natsuki to have you in my life and to give me the gift to bring 3 beautiful little girls that will be coming to the world pretty soon."

Natsuki chuckled. "Baby that's because, I love you so, much and you deserve the world on a silver platter as do our daughter's." "Natsuki." Shizuru said breathlessly she slowly went to Natsuki's hard rock abs and slowly lowered her hands until she could feel the rock hard flesh.

She started to breath faster. She slowly trailed her fingers down Natsuki's hardened thick cock Natsuki moaned. "Shizuru." Moved in front of Natsuki. "Baby I need you so, badly make love to me." The water was hitting Natsuki, she slowly approached shizuru and cupped shizuru's ass and lifted her up.

"Are you ready?" "Always my love." Shizuru lowered her manicured red nails down to Natsuki's big breast and down her toned stomach until she reached Natsuki's cock. Natsuki positioned herself in shizuru's hot haven and slowly stretched shizuru.

She moaned from the large intrusion, she would never get tired of Natsuki stretching her and fucking her with so, much love and passion, she loved it when Natsuki would handle her with care like she was the most precious person that ever lived.

She could feel Natsuki going in and out of her she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and put her arms around Natsuki's neck. There pace picked up she was loving the way her cock was hitting her G-spot.

"Baby keep it right there baby." She whimpered when Natsuki keept hitting her pussy. "Baby I am cumming, I am cumming!" Shizuru dug her nails in Natsuki's back hard she was leaving bloody scratches on her back she winces shizuru comes all over Natsuki. "Baby are you alright."

"Yeah!" She slowly lowers shizuru gently and takes her cock out of shizuru's pussy. Natsuki stands under the water and lowers her head. Shizuru goes to the back of Natsuki.

"Natsuki, honey your bleeding?" "It's alright shizuru don't worry." "Natsuki how can you say that love." She gently touches Natsuki's back. "Baby let me help you wash up and I'll put a bandage on you."

Shizuru washes Natsuki's back and she hugs here from behind. "Love we got to bandage you up." "Come on baby, I'll help you." She smirked. Shizuru got the bandages and ointment and had Natsuki lie on the bed, she gently applies the medicine and applies the bandages.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scratch your wound." "I know shizuru please honey don't blame yourself." She gets on top of Natsuki and lays her naked body on Natsuki. "What time will you be back?" "In a couple of hours and I am all yours." "We leave tomorrow, how about we go to the beach tonight."

"I'll have it set up today." Natsuki caressed shizuru skin to her things all the way up to her back, "I wish we could stay in bed all day." "Oh!, Really?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow at Natsuki. "And why is that?" She plants kisses on Natsuki's neck. "Because, I can't get enough of you." "I just want to make love to you all night and day."

Shizuru moaned when she felt a hardness between her legs she moaned. "Oh baby if you don't hurry, you might not leave." She intertwined there fingers and she brought them above Natsuki's head. Natsuki slipped inside shizuru. "Aahhhh…" "Hold on baby," Shizuru clutched there intertwined hands together and started moving until they were going at a steady pace shizuru started to go faster.

"Aahhhh… Natsuki baby, right there baby, go faster." Natsuki started to go faster she flipped shizuru over. There hands intertwined and held them above. Shizuru head and started to pump harder until her nuts where hitting shizuru's pussy hard.

She started to moan. "Ba-baby…ohh.. So, fucking go-good." There breast where rubbing against each other while shizuru was dominating Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki let go of there intertwined hands and lifted shizuru's ass a little of the bed and started to pound into her already soar pussy. She could feel Natsuki all over her devouring her body with cock shizuru was lifted off the bed a little more to give her more pleasure with the move.

Shizuru was moaning Natsuki was bringing shizuru's pussy more pleasure with the move her hips were actually hitting her pussy with a force. With a couple more minutes shizuru tightened around Natsuki's cock she cringed with the force on her.

She flipped shizuru to be on top of Natsuki with her cock still in shizuru. Her and shizuru where trying to calm down from there morning activity shizuru moved slightly she moaned. "Baby could you think I could go with you to see your family business?"

"Do you want to go shizuru?" "I don't mind I'll have some arm candy with me to show off the beautiful women that stole my heart." Shizuru touched Natsuki face with her manicured hands. "Baby is that all I am is arm candy?"

"No, no, you are so, much more shizuru." "You are my wife the love of my life, she kisses her lips, and the mother to our 3 beautiful little girls that are trying to make themselves know." She gently rubs shizuru's growing belly from the last week or 2 it has grown in size it is starting to stick out more.

"Baby why don't we get dressed and go." Natsuki brings her face down to hers where she slowly kisses her and hears the moans of pleasure from shizuru. Shizuru pulled back and looked at Natsuki with eyes of love. "Come on let's get dressed shizuru."

Natsuki lifts up a little so, she can disconnect from shizuru's sore and red pussy, and cum leaks out. Natsuki gets off the bed and goes and get's dressed in her red leather pants and matching red leather shirt with red C.K. boxers and matching red bra.

Shizuru watching from the bed. She does a very suggestive pose and beckons Natsuki with her finger and she does. She lays on top of shizuru kissing her belly that has grown in size and kisses her breast that have also grown in size.

She continued kissing shizuru's neck and then to her lips. "Baby she kissed her red lips she loved so, much and deepened the kiss." "Honey, if we want to be on time you have to get dressed up." I would love to see you in your birthday suit all day everyday, but I don't think I would like anybody else to see you baby."

"Really, are you jealous Natsuki?" "No, but I don't think you like people to see me naked." "No, I wouldn't." She roughly grabs Natsuki's cock. "Because this is all mine." "Aahhh… shizuru." "Yes, baby could you not do that or we will never leave." "Oh, really baby." Natsuki gave one last kiss to shizuru's lips and grunted when she got up.

Shizuru immediately hugged Natsuki from the back and kissed her neck. "Baby you know I would never hurt you shizuru squeaked and let a tear fall. Natsuki got up from the bed and turned around.

"Baby, why are you crying?" She gently wipes away shizuru's tears. "I thought I hurt you Natsuki." "Honey, I know you would never do that don't worry come on we need to get dressed and leave." "O.K., Natsuki."

Natsuki puts her red and black Jordan's on. Shizuru choses a black leather skirt with black stockings and a garter belt with black silk underwear. She puts on black stilettos on and puts a red silk lose blouse with the top 2 buttons un-buttoned.

She slowly walks behind Natsuki. "Baby." "Yes, shizuru." she turns around and see's a goddess before her. Shizuru put masquera on she painted her nails black and her lips are red from lipstick. Natsuki looks at shizuru with lust in her eyes.

"Baby," She can't say anything because, shizuru has her tongue tied with the way shizuru looks. She is turning her on, she could feel herself getting hard and straining in her leather jeans. Shizuru see's Natsuki cock straining her jeans and gently touches it.

"Baby, we need to go." Shizuru gently grabs Natsuki face and kisses her, "honey you will be late come." She gently takes Natsuki hand and goes down stairs and were greeted by the staff. "Ara good morning Miyu-san, Mikoto-san." "Good morning." Natsuki got out of her stuper and spoke up.

"Good morning everyone." "Would you like some breakfast, Lady Kuga?" "Ah! Yes, please Oh!" Shizuru put her manicured hand on her stomach. "Shizuru is something wrong?" She looks at Natsuki and grabs her hand and puts it on her belly she could feel the babies moving around.

She smiled. Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's. "I think there hungry baby." "I think your right." The maids smiled and went to go to get the food for both of them. Shizuru sat down and Natsuki pushed her chair in. She sat next to Shizuru. Shizuru was rubbing Natsuki's thigh and looked at her and bit her lip.

She wanted to jump Natsuki right there and then, or get under the table and take her cock in her mouth. Before she could get wetter than she was. Miyu and Mikoto brung the food in, they sat there and ate.

Natsuki smiled she knew shizuru was hungry she started picking food from her plate. Natsuki smiled. "Baby if you want to that's no problem honey I know that the babies need rest to." "Natsuki, do you not want me to go?" "No, no, no, baby I would love for you to go."

"Well then lets go shizuru." "Wait let me help you thank you Natsuki." They head out the house Natsuki holds Shizuru by the waist. "Baby are you alright." They stop by the garage and head to the Bugatti. Shizuru grabs Natsuki hand, "Love can I drive."

"Yeah!" "No, problem baby." She hands shizuru the keys then they get into the vehicle. Shizuru get's in the drivers side she didn't feel her dress go up her thighs and Natsuki seen this when she got into the car to sit down.

She couldn't keep her eye's shizuru's garter belts all the way down her perfect legs that the stockings hugged every curve. Shizuru started the car and drove off to the factory Natsuki put her hand on Shizuru's thigh and started to rub it sensually.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki's her breath hitched, she looked at Natsuki and gave her a wink which Natsuki turned red. Shizuru slowly got off the road and stopped, she was panting like she was in heat, she slowly got up from the seat and climbed right on Natsuki's lap.

And started to grind her pussy on her crouch. "Baby, what are you doing aahhhh… She starts to un-zip Natsuki's pants and sneaks her hand in her boxers and slowly pulls her cock out. "Baby." "Natsuki, how long do we have until your meeting she starts to grind on Natsuki's cock.

"Aahhhh… "Baby about 30 minutes." Shizuru put Natsuki's cock without pulling her underwear, she had crouchless panties. She started to pump my cock and she slowly puts it into her hot pussy lips aahhhhh…mmmm… "Natsuki baby." She started to rock on Natsuki and held on the top of the passengers seat.

Shizuru started to go faster, she was whimpering Natsuki was so, hard already I could feel her constrict on her cock and she would moan. She was so, beautiful I didn't want to hurt shizuru, she was moving her like she was dancing on Natsuki.

Natsuki started moving her hips up to meet shizuru's thrust she really started to get wild on Natsuki she was moaning. She hid her face in Natsuki's neck and started to suck on it. She moved her head to the side to give her more access while Natsuki was pounding her pussy hard pre-cum was starting to leak out.

Every time she would rise up a little, a squelching sound was heard, she was

Sucking and bitting my neck hard I let out a moan. "Oohhhh… Shizuru baby right

There I grabbed her by her ass and forced her down more, so Natsuki's cock could go deeper. She threw her head back and was moaning every time her cock moved inside I thought I hurt her.

But she was relentless on shizuru she kept pounding on her like a jack hammer. I had to hold her closer I kissed the top of her breast, I put the car seat to lie back as far as it could. Shizuru kept going she put he hands on the roof and started to pound harder on me I thought my cock would burst from all the squeezing her vaginal walls where doing to squeeze Natsuki's cock to death.

She let go of the roof and intertwined our fingers together and held them up above my head I know my cock was hitting her G-spot the she was moaning whimpering it turned me on more I started to lift shizuru's hips into her faster.

Where she was whimpering and moaning faster I could see her breast moving faster. "Aahhh…ahhh..ahhhh…ohhhh…" Was all that she said I slammed my hips into to her hard and that made her throw her head back. She clutched her hands on my breast hard it made me wince.

"Oohhhhh…Ba-baby, love aahhh… right there." She collapses on me she brings my face to her and she dominates me with her tongue. She let's go and rest her face by my neck I could feel her breath from shizuru as she slowly calms down and she looks at me.

"Shizuru, baby after the meeting how about we got married again here in Hawaii I cant stop fucking you." "You make me fill whole baby I love you." "It's like our bodies fit together like a puzzle piece." "You are so, beautiful shizuru I cant take my eyes off of you."

She looks at Natsuki at me and smirks, she puts her finger in her pussy and slowly brings it back up where she puts it to my lips and my tongue snacks out and take a lick of her finger.

I quickly suck on it. I could taste that sweet pussy that I cant get enough of she slowly pulls her finger out of my mouth with a pop. "Maybe, you should drive Natsuki she slowly gets up from my lap where she pulls my cock out of her with a loud moan.

I could see my cum come out of her pussy and run down her legs. I move to pull up my pants, but she stops me. "Let me love." She gently grabs my length and puts it back into my boxers, I gasp at what she's doing to me. "Fuck, shizuru nobody has your hot touch when it comes to my cock."

"But it is not your cock it is mine." Her crimson eyes light up. "Natsuki, you should know it will always belong to me baby." "What ever you want my goddess." She grabs my crouch and gives it a squeeze, behave Natsuki or my pussy will punish you.

I laugh. "Whatever you want." I kiss her and move back I pull my pants and zip them up and move to the driver seat where shizuru slaps my ass and grabs it. "And this also belongs to me Natsuki. "Whatever you want baby." I sit down and start the car again shizuru pulls down her skirt.

I can still see the garder belts she fixes her make up in the mirror. She cleans herself up and sits back and we head off again. I have to fast, I got 5 to get there. We arrive on time I park the car and pull down my shirt from our little escapade in the car.

I get out and open the passengers side and help shizuru out she almost falls I catch her. "Baby, are you alright?" She purrs in my ear. "I think you tore me in half love, my pussy is soar beyond belief. I put my arm around her waist and we walk to the door.

We were greeted when we entered by then shizuru could stand on her own, but she stayed close to me. "Sakamizu-san how are you doing?" "Good!" "And you Lady Kuga?" "Very good." "And how is the lovely bride today?" "Ara, such flattery." Sakamizu laughed. "Well let's get started with the tour shall we of course Sakamizu-san." Natsuki and shizuru got shown the whole factory and how the daily procedures go.

It lasted about 3 hours, before they bid there farewells to the workers and Sakamizu. When they reached there car shizuru stomach growled. "Ara, I think the babies are hungry." Well you are

Thank you for all your views and comments I really appreciate it thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Technically eating for four." Natsuki put her hand on shizuru's belly. "Come on shizuru what do you fell like eating?" She doesn't answer Natsuki she helps shizuru in the passengers seat and she gets in the drivers seat.

She grabs Natsuki's crouch and whispers in her ear. "Your large cock Natsuki I want to fuck you right now!" "But I would rather your cock be in my mouth, where I could suck you dry."

Her confession turned Natsuki face reddish purple. "SHIZURU!" Shizuru licks Natsuki reddened ear and giggles. Natsuki starts the car. "Let me take you somewhere first shizuru o.k. love."

Shizuru is rubbing Natsuki's thigh she could see the outline of her hardened cock. She sensually touches it with the outline with her manicured hand and lightly squeezes it.

"Baby, where almost there please shizuru." "Please what! Natsuki," she lightly bites her ear. "Please shizuru where almost there." "And we will finish what you started I promise." She moans and squeezes her thigh.

Natsuki takes them to a cliff side over looking the ocean there are people waiting, but she can't see them yet. Natsuki holds shizuru's waist while she escorts her to the top.

Where they are meet by haruka and yukino and a tall man with glasses that's in a priest uniform with a bible in hand. Shizuru goes to her child hood friends and hugs them.

"What are you guy's doing here?" "We were invited to a wedding today." "What!" Yukino and haruka laugh at shizuru's expression. Natsuki gets down on one knee and takes shizuru's hand with both rings on it.

"Shizuru, would you do me the honor of marrying me on this beautiful day by the sea side." Shizuru is speechless, she couldn't believe Natsuki would do this.

This has always been her fantasy, when she was a little girl always dreaming of when prince charming would whisk her away to a castle and get married in a beautiful place.

She would of never would of thought it would all come true. Tears start to fall from her crimson eye's her red lips part and she see's those pearly white teeth.

Before shizuru can say anything Natsuki pulls out a beautiful gold ring with a 5K red diamond that is shaped into a heart. She gasp and see's yukino and haruka gasp also.

Shizuru gets her bearings back and hugs Natsuki to her chest and say's, "YES, YES, YES, NATSUKI!" I will marry you again." Natsuki got up and lifted up shizuru and spun her around.

She put her down and they smiled at each other. They walked up to the priest holding each others hand. The priest started with the usual sayings.

Natsuki starred at shizuru with the masquera around her eye's the way her breast popped out of her bra. The way her belly was expanding along with her hips, that had that perfect shape to them and her ass damn.

The way her manicured nails touched her. Natsuki snapped out of it, when shizuru said, "I do." "And do you Natsuki Kuga take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." "Yes, yes, I do." "You may now kiss the bride."

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's face and put a fiery passionate kiss to her lips, which in turn she moaned. Shizuru pulled back to see Natsuki's face that was bright red.

Natsuki put the ring on shizuru's opposite left finger, since her left hand had 2 rings already on it. Shizuru hugged Natsuki she nuzzled her neck and left a red lip print on it.

"I love you Natsuki." "I love you to shizuru." "Hey!, you two break it up." Haruka and yukino approached Natsuki and shizuru, "Hey love birds." "How does it feel to be married twice shizuru?"

"It feels like a fairy tale that I have always dreamed of." Yukino and haruka hug both girls and tells Natsuki, "Thank you for inviting us." "We have been enjoying all the lights and new places." "You mean sights haruka-san."

"You are very welcome." "And thank you for being our witnesses today for our wedding, thank you." "Your welcome Kuga-san." Shizuru hugs Natsuki waist.

"My love what shall we do now." She kisses Natsuki neck. "I-I th-thought w-we could go to lunch with haruka and yukino." And she turns around to look into shizuru's crimson eye's that remind her of a fire that is burning with so, much passion and want and need.

"And I have somewhere to take you afterwards." "Ara o.k. my love" she kisses Natsuki with a passion. She lowers her hand and grabs Natsuki crouch and say's, "I feel someone else is hungry also." She squeezes Natsuki's cock again and Natsuki blushes, as does haruka and yukino.

Shizuru calms down enough and they head for the restaurant to eat. Haruka and yukino enjoy there time with shizuru and Natsuki. "So, how is the honeymoon going?" "Great" Natsuki says.

Shizuru stares at Natsuki like she wants to eat her. "I have never been better it feels like my fairy tale wedding." She rubs Natsuki thigh where she hardens and her breath hitches.

Haruka sighs, she knows what she said to Natsuki, wasn't right and the way shizuru is staring at her tells her shizuru has found the person that loves her and that loves her back.

"I am sorry for doubting you Kuga." "I see how happy you make shizuru, actually I've never seen her like this, like she's glowing."

Natsuki turns beet red and says, "Thank you, but I would do anything for her to make her happy and to make sure she smiles all the time." "Well as long as you don't break her heart or cheat on her your o.k. in my book kuga."

"Haruka!" Yukino yells and stares at her girlfriend. "I am so, sorry for her rudeness Kuga-san." Natsuki smiles. "I understand you don't want anything to happen to shizuru and I love her and our girls."

Natsuki puts a hand on her belly. "How far along are you now shizuru?" "About 3 ½ months now." "And your showing already?" "Ara yes, I am guessing I will be bigger in the upcoming months."

She rubs her already big belly. When the food arrived they ate and talked some more. Natsuki excused herself and went to pay the bill. When she finished she started to head back when a woman bumped into her.

"Excuse me miss I didn't mean to bump into you." When she looked at the person she bumped into she was shocked to see, "Ahn!" Natsuki!" is that you?" "Yes," "How have you been." "Good now that I have seen you."

She slowly puts her hands around her waist and pushes herself more into Natsuki, and grabs her side hard. Natsuki winces. She slowly whispers in Natsuki's ear, "How about we go out some time and see where it goes from there."

She licks her outer ear, and slowly grabs Natsuki's crouch and wouldn't let go and her side was already bleeding from her grip. Shizuru was looking for Natsuki to see what was taking her so, long.

She spotted her with another women all over her and grabbing her. Her brows furrowed. She immediately got up and sauntered over to where Natsuki was, and saw a brown haired girl grabbing Natsuki's side and pain evident in her face.

"So, how about we see how good you are with this." She squeezes her crouch again. "I am sorry Ahn, but I just got married today and my wife." Before Natsuki could say another word shizuru appeared.

"Is here with her." Ahn removed her hands from Natsuki and shizuru put her arms gently around Natsuki's waist and feels something warm on her side. "Baby are you alright love?" Shizuru gently grabbed her face and seen the pain in her emerald eye's.

"Come let's go." "Wait are you really married to professor Kanzaki isn't she already married and she is way older than you." "Trolling the kindergarten yard for a future wife I see." "Yes, Ahn to the love of my life and now my wife." "And she is divorced and now is Mrs. Kuga."

Ahn seen this as a challenge, before Natsuki could go with shizuru, she grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Natsuki was stunned, Ahn released her lips and grabbed her crouch again. "Will see how long this last she's to old for you and you need someone with energy not someone with an AARP card that wont last 5 minutes without a break or breaking her hip."

Yukino and haruka walked up on the scene and seen the interaction with the girl and she wouldn't let Natsuki go even after she explained she was married.

"Hey girl, get off my friends wife." Haruka yelled making everyone turn to them. Natsuki turned red, while shizuru keept looking at Natsuki. Ahn wouldn't let go of Natsuki crouch.

"You need someone that will fuck you senseless a real women like me." "I have that and more with shizuru and she fucks me until I am in a coma and makes me cum just touching me. She was red explaining this in front of everyone.

Shizuru grabbed Ahn's arm, "Don't you dare touch my Natsuki you bithch and get your own wife and leave mine alone if you know what's good for you." Ahn winced from the death grip, she had on her arm. She let go of Natsuki.

Shizuru accidently squeezed Natsuki's side a little to much and she doubled over on her knees. Natsuki held her self up the best she could, her side was bleeding non-stop. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Natsuki got up slowly. Shizuru grabbed her. "I got you baby." Haruka and yukino went to go get a first aid kit. All 3 rushed Natsuki in the restroom, they lifted Natsuki's shirt off her toned body.

Haruka and yukino gasped at the bullet wound that was gushing blood and also, blushed from the sight of her body. Shizuru took the ointment and the gauzes and replaced the old ones soaked in blood.

She got behind Natsuki and held her by her waist. "Baby are you alright my love?" "Yeah!, I'm alright honey don't worry." Yukino asked, "Are you alright Natsuki-san?" "Yeah!" "Thank you guy's for everything."

"No problem just make sure that girl stay's away from you." "I will haruka don't worry I am a married woman and to the most sexiest and loving person I have ever meet and will be having 3 little mini me's pretty soon with. Yukino and haruka made sure everything was alright before, they left.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's shoulder and went to her neck and started to suck on it hard. She heard Natsuki moan and her hand slowly snaked inside Natsuki's front where she grabbed her crouch.

"Baby, I love you, how about we, have a little preview for tonight." She whispered in Natsuki's ear and bit it lightly. Shizuru let go of Natsuki and went to the restroom stalls and checked underneath each one to see if anyone was in them and went to lock the restroom door.

She slowly lowered her sexy panties down her legs and went up to Natsuki's and put them in her mouth. While Natsuki picked her up by her ass and put her on the counter and went in between her legs.

Shizuru lowered her zipper and let Natsuki's pants fall down her very toned legs and pulled out Natsuki's cock out of her boxers. Shizuru glided Natsuki's length in her overly wet center. "Aahhhh…Nat-suki."

When she was all the way in she started to move at a steady pace, shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and started to go faster in her, she was moaning.

So, Natsuki put the panties that where still in her mouth and put it over shizuru's mouth to, so no one else would hear they were in the restroom fucking. She started to go faster on Shizuru's pussy.

"Aahhhh, baby right there Nat-sukiiii oohhh… She knew shizuru wouldn't last longer, she picked shizuru and felt pain on her side and started to really pound into her. Shizuru was holding on to Natsuki's neck, while her cock went in and out at a faster pace.

"Aaahhhhh… was all shizuru could say, before she came all over Natsuki and her cock. Natsuki bent shizuru over to where she was holding onto the counter while Natsuki was fucking her into a new high.

"Baby, baby Oh fuck! Natsuki I am gonna cum aahhh… She squeezed down hard on Natsuki cock and came all over Natsuki. She released her cum right in shizuru to feel her up. She was breathless and tired, and her side was bleeding again.

She took shizuru's panties out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow at shizuru. "You are really kinky shizuru." She smiled and kissed shizuru. When they heard a knock on the door, she put her panties on and helped Natsuki with her pants and boxers.

Shizuru fixed up her make-up and made sure nothing was obvious of there sexual randevue in the restroom. She opened the door her and Natsuki walked out of the restroom and out of the restaurant they walked to the car.

"I have one last surprise tonight for you, but we need to leave now or we won't get there on time. Natsuki took shizuru somewhere where no one was around her families private property on the beach a 2 story house that was a little off the beach.

When they arrived someone had set up a table for 2 with food waiting for them. Natsuki held shizuru's hand and lead her to the beach. "Baby, this is our last night here and our second honeymoon since we got married again today."

"Love, I know that your hurting I don't know if we could do anything?" "Honey even if I am hurt I would still make love to you shizuru." Natsuki lead shizuru back to the house where they had there dinner.

Natsuki lead shizuru to a bed that was in the next room. Natsuki sat at the edge of the bed. Shizuru walked in between her legs and gently glided her hand to Natsuki's growing cock in her pants.

She slowly un-zipped her leather pants and slowly pulled them off leaving her in only her C.K. boxers. She gently helped her pull her shirt off her body her bra was next. Natsuki blushed red and tried to turn her head.

When shizuru gently pulled down her boxers and put them with the rest of the discarded clothes. Shizuru took her blouse and bra off along with her garder belts and stockings along with her stileto hills.

Shizuru gently helped Natsuki to the head board and sat on her lap. "Baby, before she could say anything else shizuru had her red lips on her cock and started to bob her head up and down.

Natsuki held the headboard "Ooohhh… baby you suck me so, good shizuru take this dick baby it's all yours aahhh… Shizuru." She was

going even faster Natsuki closed her eyes Aaahhhhh… and gritted her teeth.

Shizuru started to go faster Natsuki held on tighter and shizuru keept going faster hearing Natsuki's moans of pleasure. Shizuru started to play with Natsuki's balls "Aaahhhhh… ba-baby baby I-I do-don't th-think I c-can hold on any longer.

With one last bob of shizuru's head she came in her mouth. Shizuru swallowed every drop of Natsuki's cum and licked the sides of her mouth. Natsuki looked at shizuru with nothing, but love in her eye's

"Baby, I love you." was all she got out. Natsuki grabbed shizuru's face and planted the deepest kiss she could muster from her. Shizuru moaned and slowly started to climb on the blunette's lap.

When Natsuki pulled back to see her red eye's darken. Natsuki flipped shizuru so, she was laying down on the pillows she intertwined there fingers together and held them above shizuru's head.

"Shizuru you have made me the happiest women today." "Even, when everything is going on around us." "When I look at you and I know I can take on anything when your by my side."

She slowly kissed shizuru and carefully slipped into shizuru "Aahhhh… Natsuki!" Natsuki took a slow rhythm making shizuru to spread her legs wider for her cock that was stretching her gently, tenderly.

Natsuki sucked on shizuru's neck while tenderly thrusting in her wife shizuru grabbed her back and put her legs around her waist. Natsuki was afraid to go faster, she wanted this moment to last forever, too show shizuru that even going through torture with reito.

That there was always hope for a happy ending. "Natsuki aahhh…" She kept her pace for a couple of hours into the night slowly making love to shizuru showing her they weren't done yet. It wasn't until they saw the lights start to peek on the horizon. They both screamed from there orgasm.

They lay there basking in sweat from there slow love making. Natsuki got up and opened the curtians and walked outside where the light was barely coming up. She stood outside with nothing on.

Until shizuru came up behind her with the bed sheet around her. Natsuki laid shizuru on the sheet and laid in between her legs where she re-entered shizuru while thrusting in her clutching on her back hard.

"Aaahhh…Natsuki right there baby." She put shizuru's leg's on her shoulders and started to pound faster in her then she put shizuru on her lap and started to pound into her hard she was whimpering.

She pulled back a little she was going fast because she seen shizuru's titties bouncing fast and hard. "Aaahhhhh… Natsuki right there right there." Shizuru closed her eyes as they both orgasamed at the same time.

Both breathing hard and spent. Natsuki laid down with shizuru on top of her, Natsuki turned to see the sun hit the water and it shimmer. Shizuru saw this and thought it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life.

"Shizuru, "Yes," "Natsuki." "This couldn't be anymore perfect than my life with you and our soon to be born daughters."

Natsuki shifted so, shizuru was in front they laid in the sand where they seen the waves come in. They got up and went to get cleaned up, they had to leave in an hour from there paradise.

"Natsuki, yeah! Shizuru." "Could we come back some time." "How about we come back when I graduate." Shizuru smiles and kisses Natsuki. They finish helping each other wash and rinse themselves, then they went to get dressed.

Natsuki wore blue leather pants with a blue leather shirt with a blue victoria secret bra with C.K. blue boxers. After she was dressed she laid on the bed with her head turned to shizuru who was barley getting dressed.

Shizuru put on some sexy red lace panties on and her matching red bra. "Ara Natsuki is very naughty I might have to punish her." Shizuru sauntered to the bed and she crawled to Natsuki, and laid on top of her with her face in her neck.

She started to kiss and suck on it until she left a couple of dark shaped hickies. Natsuki wrapped her arms around shizuru. "Baby we have to hurry we will miss our flight." "We can continue this tonight."

She slowly went up her thigh and rubbed her back gently with her fingertips. "Or on the plane Natsuki." She gently bit her bottom lip and pulled on it. She snaked out her tongue and traced the outline of her lips unitl Natski sucked on shizuru's tongue until she moaned.

Natsuki kissed her neck. "We got 40 minutes shizuru." "Then we have to hurry if we want to finish this." The bluenette got up from the bed. Shizuru had gone to get dressed she put a very dark red dress on with black stockings with garterbelts attached to the red panties.

And put a loose black blouse on for her expanding stomach she rubbed it softly with her black manicured nails and felt a kick, she smiled. She put on her black stilleto heels and went out of the house they made love in all night.

She spotted Natsuki by the car she went to the bluenette and snaked her arms around her waist and kissed her neck leaving red lip prints on her neck along with the numerous hickies.

She smiled, when she turned around in shizuru's arms. "Hey! Baby ready to go." "I wish we could stay here and look at the ocean waves it is so, beautiful here Natsuki."

"Well I'll have to come back when I graduate, by then I will be in charge of a lot of things, shizuru." "I will be traveling a lot when I graduate, so if you want to come with me I wouldn't mind seeing the world with you and our babies by my side." "She kisses her and deepens it, and hear shizuru moans.

"I know I have some, business I have to take care of." "No, problem shizuru, we better get going it's going to be a long day." They both get in the car and left to the airport. Natsuki takes there luggage and winces , but takes them up the ramp were she is greeted by the stewardess.

"Hello Lady Kuga!" They bow. She bows back and says, "Good and how are you guy's doing." "Are we ready to leave?" "Yes." "And your guest are also with us, thank you akira-san and arika-san"

They take the luggage away from Natsuki and head inside, where they see haruka and yukino. "Hey, guy's how was everything!" "Great and thank you Kuga-san." "No problem it was important this time for shizuru to have her close friends, by her side."

"Ara Natsuki you did all this for me!" "Of course shizuru you are my wife and the love of my life." "How is that saying, "Happy wife happy life." She kisses shizuru and goes to the back to go lay down. Her side is bleeding and hurting like it's burning.

She closes her eyes as soon as she hit's the bed with her hand on her wound. "Shizuru you look absolutely radiant your glowing." Shizuru pinks and sits with haruka and yukino.

"And how is the married life?" "I have never experienced anything like this like everything around us is blocked out and it is just the two of us, or five with the 3 little ones." She puts her hand on her stomach.

Haruka and yukino smile they are happy that there long time friend has finally found true love at long last. "We were going to ask shizuru are you still going to be teaching still or help your family with there business?"

"Well I can't teach no more especially me being pregnant." "I will be quieting tomorrow." "Wow!" Shizuru I am glad you are so, happy." "Yeah!" about damn time I thought you were going to never leave reito?" "Haruka!"

"What?" "Sorry shizuru-san." "No haruka is right I finally found what I always dreamed of when I was little and now I have that with Natsuki and more."

"Hey, where is she by the way?" "We need to thank her for letting us come on this beautiful trip." "Let me go see what she is doing." Shizuru walked to the back were the bed was, and seen Natsuki sleeping. When she went closer she seen Natsuki holding her side, she gently sat on the bed by Natsuki and gently removed the hand on her side it was bleeding she lifted up her shirt the wound was dark purple and red she gasped.

Shizuru tried to wake up Natsuki she was not responding. "Natsuki, baby please wake up." There was still no response. Shizuru called arika and akira immediately they ran to the back, where they seen Naksuki lying there and her wound was bleeding.

They quickly both got into nurse mode. Oh! My god her eye's are non-responsive and the wound looks infected. "Do you have anything to help her?" "No, we don't have what we need to help her." Arika go look in the stewardess station see if we have any more medications.

Akira felt Natsuki's head she was burning up. Arika bring the med kit and thermometer, she is running a pretty high fever. Arika gave the med-kit and thermometer to akira, she quickly checked Natsuki temperature 105.8 that is way to high we need to lower it as, soon as possible shizuru listened to what was happening to her Natsuki.

"Hey is everything alright?" Yukino and haruka walked in to see Natsuki there bleeding and non-responsive. "Oh my!" "What happened shizuru-san?" "Natsuki has a 105 temperature and her wound is infected."

"She needs some anti-biotics or it will get worse." "How long until we arrive home about 2 ½ hours." Akira and arika were doing the best they could until they landed to keep Natsuki temperature down and to clean her wound.

Shizuru said, "She would call them right away." Haruka and yukino went to there seats everyone felt useless. It was every time they were together making love all night until early morning.

Shizuru thought, back when they were on the beach making love until the sun came up, she had never experienced such a more beautiful sight before. Shizuru felt something and she looked at Natsuki she held her to her chest.

"Baby please!" "Love wake up for me and your girls we can't live without you." She let tears fall. Shizuru thought she should of checked Natsuki on her wounds and her body she has delt with a lot of trauma these past few weeks, she would of never expected for one of her wounds to make her this sick.

"She closed her eye's and held Natsuki tighter. "Love please, stay with me fight to be here for our daughters," "She slowly moved Natsuki hand on her growing belly where there daughters were moving and kicking.

She gave a watery laugh at her daughters reaction to Natsuki's hand. When they landed the ambulance was waiting for them. They immediately went on the plane and put Natsuki on the stretcher.

The E.M.T.'s checked Natsuki while strapping here in. "It looks like an infection in the blood stream we need to get her out of here now!" Shizuru went with them, they asked shizuru If she was related. "Yes." "I am her wife."

Shizuru entered the ambulance and they were headed straight to the hospital. The E.M.T.'s where still checking Natsuki. "How long has she been like this?"

"For about 3 hours and she was feeling really tired and went to lay down, and when I went to check on her she was laying down with her hand on her wound."

When they arrived at the hospital they rushed Natsuki straight into the emergency room. Shizuru sat in the waiting area, where they had vending machines and a t.v. for hospital guest waiting on there loved one's.

About 3 hours later a doctor came out, she walked to her and asked if Natsuki was alright. "She will be alright, she will need to rest, we gave her medication for the infection in her blood and will be giving her an ointment for her infected gun shoot wound."

"Will she be able to leave." "Give her a couple of hours and she should be able to go home, but she needs to rest if she doesn't she will get worse." "O.K." "Thank you doctor." "Can I see her doctor, yes you can she is in room 201." "Thank you." Shizuru walked in the room, it was becoming a familiar seen much to often.

She gently sat at the edge of the bed and lightly strocked her face, she wanted Natsuki to wake up and tell her that everything was going to be o.k. She sat there for 3 hours, before she started to see Natsuki move, she slowly opened her emerald eye's that shizuru loved to look at and drown herself in.

"Love, how are you feeling Natsuki?" "Like shit." "What happened?" "The last thing I remember was talking to haruka and yukino and telling you I was going to lay down and that's all I remember."

"The doctor said you had an infection in your blood and your wound is also infected." "How long do I have to stay, I have to go to school tomorrow?" "I know baby, but you got to be careful you are still very sick."

"I think you need to rest Natsuki really rest." Shizuru moved closer to whisper into Natsuki's ear. "No sex Natsuki." She licked Natsuki's ear and pulled back to see the bluenette's reaction.

That was she turned beet red. Natsuki started to move from the bed. "Wait baby be careful I'll help you." Shizuru helped Natsuki to the bathroom where she helped her put her clothes on.

She winced a couple of times. "Are you alright?" Shizuru gently touched Natsuki's redden cheeks that were still hot from her fever. "Yeah, I'll fell better in our bed." Before they left they signed release papers and went outside where shizuru's parents were there to greet them.

"Ara, father and mother." "How was your honeymoon?" Natsuki blushed redder then she was before. "It was everything I ever dreamed of and more." "It was like a fairytale wedding I've always dreamed of when I was a little girl."

She looked at Natsuki the whole time from her love declaration. Shizuru's parent's smiled there daughter has finally found happiness and love. The limo drove them to Natsuki's estate.

When they arrived they were congratulated on there wedding. "Welcome home Mrs. Kuga and Lady Kuga." "Thank you fumi-san." Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's side and accidentely brushed her infected wound. Natsuki hissed and held the stairs banister to keep form falling to her knees from the rush of pain coursing threw her.

"Natsuki I am so sorry baby." Shizuru tried to hold Natsuki, but she moved away from shizuru. "Shizuru I got this don't worry, she moved up the stairs and went to her room almost falling a couple of times from the rush of pain.

Shizuru was shocked and stood there watching Natsuki walk away from her. "Fumi-san could you please give Natsuki her medication." "I have to go with my parents to a meeting it is very important I will be back as soon as I can, please look after her."

"Yes, Lady Kuga." Shizuru left with her parents to Fujino Tech. "Shizuru what is wrong?" "Ara nothing it's just I am worried about everything and people trying to hurt me and my family."

She gently put her manicured hand on her now big belly it has gotten bigger since they got back. "Shizuru me and your mother have gotten more security they have not found Mai yet she is still on the lose."

"Ara I see." Natsuki was going to lay down when her cell phone rang. "Hello!" Natsuki are you back yet?" "Who is this?" "It's me Mai I need to see you Natsuki." "What do you need Mai?" "I have something to give you."

"O.k. meet at Icy Wolf." Natsuki went down stairs to see Fumi. "Hey, fumi-san where is shizuru and her parents they left for a meeting at Fujino Tech." "Shit!" "Something ain't right here." "Fumi-san can you get a hold of madori-san immediately and tell her to go to Fujino Tech it is an emergency."

Natsuki ran out of the house, she didn't want nothing happening to shizuru. She quickly jumped in her bugati and took off as fast as she could. "Please baby be alright I can't live without you and our girls."

She shifted and was now speeding at 125 miles down the road. She could see the limo ahead. She hurried up to be right behind it. When it stopped she parked right behind her. She stepped out, her wound had opened and was going down her side where there was a big red spot.

She seen someone approach shizuru as she was stepping out of the limo. Natsuki dashed towards the person coming towards her. She seen something shiny in there hand. She tackled the person and hit them hard with an elbow to the face and was knocked out immediately, she felt a pain where her wound was and blood coming out of it.

Shizuru barely noticed what happened, because it was over in seconds. Natsuki looked at the person she knocked out. It was Mai, when she removed her hoodie. "What the fuck?" "Are you fucking kidding me, you lying ass bitch."

Madori pulled up just as everything was happening, she rushed to the scene. Natsuki stood up with the knife wound to her side, she was so pissed with Mai her adrenaline coursing threw her body.

Madori went and checked Mai. "What happened Natsuki?" "Mai called me about 20 minutes ago telling me to meet her at the Icy Wolf and she hung up?" "Then I asked where shizuru went and fumi told me to Fujino Tech."

"How did you know she would be here?" "Because, Mai and the Kanzaki's are trying to kill shizuru." "I didn't know, she knew we came back to pull something like this shit."

Shizuru ran to Natsuki. "Natsuki baby!" She seen Natsuki standing, by Mai's body and seen her shirt slashed with blood coming out of her side. "Natsuki we need to get out of her now!" She gently cupped Natsuki's face. "Love we have to get you to a hospital." "Shizuru could you please call Dr. Yoko and tell her to meet me at my house please."

Natsuki, tried to get in her car when a sudden pain had her on her knee's clutching her side where she was sliced with a knife. Shizuru's parents called the ambulance, when they seen Natsuki.

Madori ran towards Natsuki. "Natsuki you need to stop moving and relax if you don't, you will bleed out." Shizuru held Natskuki, she started to cry. "Baby please Natsuki stay with me please." The adrenaline was wearing off and Natsuki started to cough up blood. The ambulance came a couple of minutes later and took Natsuki as fast, as they could to the hospital.

Shizuru tried to go with Natsuki, but was stopped by madori. "I have to go with Natsuki, she needs me." "You need to tell me what the fuck is going on shizuru?" "People are trying to kill you why?"

"Because I'm pregnant with triplets and the Kanzaki's are trying to get rid of me, because they think I want there company." That is why me and my family are here to tell there lawyer they can keep it, and just leave me and my family alone."

"Something ain't adding up, why would Mai try to kill you?" "Her and reito supposedly got married and was trying to get her pregnant." "But, it didn't work, because he is sterile and so am I."

"But, when I asked doctor yoko how I ended up pregnant is, because Natsuki has a very high sperm count and is very potent and could get anybody pregnant with just having sex one time with her."

"So, what you are telling me shizuru is you knew Natsuki could possibly get you pregnant?" "No, I didn't know until Dr. yoko explained it to me, when I first started having morning sickness."

"How the hell do you even know it is Natsuki's babies?" "Because I had to be sure myself and had myself checked along with Natsuki." "So, if I where going to get proof I would just ask doctor yoko?"

"Yes, if you want proof we can call her and tell her to come to the hospital, so you can get your proof." The other officers soon arrived and took Mai in custody for an assault with a deadly weapon that sliced Natsuki's side.

Madori took shizuru and they headed to the hospital. When they arrived Dr. yoko was waiting for them. "How are you doing yoko-san, good and you shizuru-san good and ready to get on with me and Natsuki's life and our babies."

Madori asked. "Hey, yoko-san I need proof that shizuru is telling the truth saying these are her and Natsuki's babies, she's pregnant with?" "No I need all new test because, I got reito and reito kinzaki's father saying that these kids are his?" "And I got 2 other guy's a Tate Yuichi and a Takeda Mesiah saying they are also there kids.

"Does Natsuki know about all of this shizuru?" "Mai gave her a recorded dvd disc with everything on it." "What the hell!" "Are you kidding me?" "We went and searched you and reito's old house, and we found the room they where all talking about?"

"Did you ever tell Natsuki you had sex with reito's father a couple of day's before reito tried to kill you?" Shizuru's eye's went wide. Madori took shizuru to a room with a t.v. and a dvd player and put in the disk.

It started to play and shizuru looked on at the t.v. and seen her and reito's father. They walked in the room and he took his clothes off and then started to kiss shizuru and started to undress her.

They moved to the bed and he moved in between her legs and started to fuck her hard you could hear the sounds of there intercourse, shizuru cringed.

He came in her 2 minutes later and had her in his lap and was fucking pounding into her, he started to suck on her titties and she was moaning. He came in her again. He made her get in a doggy style position and he started hitting her hard from behind you could see everything on the t.v.

Madori stopped it and fast forwarded it and played it again. Now reito's father and shizuru where laying down and touching each other and laughing like they were married.

"Shizuru I love you why don't you leave my worthless son and marry me. I could give you kids since he can't and I'll take care of you." "Ara I don't know, I don't want anyone to know we have been together for awhile and I am not pregnant yet."

"Well what if we keep it up." Shizuru smiled and got on his dick and the started to fuck again. Madori stopped the disc and took it out. "You know all the disc we took out of the house shizuru this one has all the evidence I need to know if those kids are not Natsuki's." "I am going to arrest you for fucking your student's and you had a lot to do with this whole fucking mess." "Why the fuck would you fuck reito's father and not think you wouldn't get caught."

"I bet reito saw you and his father and this is how all this shit started am I right, because when I find the truth you could be in trouble to shizuru for instigating this whole fucking mess."

Madori walked out of the room with shizuru behind her to get her blood work along with the babies inside her to make sure they where Natsuki's. Yoko went to Natsuki's room with a police officer escort and took Natsuki's blood and left to the lab in the hospital that had police stationed everywhere.

Madori was going to find out if her friend that was in the middle of all this shit was getting hurt and almost dieing for a selfish women that probably started all this bullshit.

A day later the results where in and nobody was allowed in only for doctor yoko and they survalance so, nothing went wrong. When Madori went in yoko was tired, because she couldn't leave the lab until they got there answer of who the father was to shizuru's babies.

"So, doc what are the results?" "Natsuki is a 100% the father to shizuru's babies." "How in the hell!" "How can that be isn't she sterile?" "Yes, but Natsuki is different and her sperm is very potent it's not like a regular man's but 10 times more likely to get someone pregnant.

Natsuki is different because she has testicles that produce sperm and that is rare, because she is a hermaphodite that is why nobody could get shizuru pregnant right.

"That is right madori-san." "So, she is a hermaphodite?" "Yes, she is." "Oh!" yoko shuke her head at madori. "Well madori do you need anything else?" "No yoko you are free to go and thank you." "You are very welcomed I got to go check on Natsuki." "I'll go with you." They both left to go to Natsuki's room.

When they opened the door. Natsuki was sitting up in her bed talking to Nao. "Hey, madori and yoko-san." "What are you guy's doing here?" "Just checking up on you to see how you are doing." "I'm alright I'll be leaving I got to go to class right now!" "So, I can't miss anymore school so, nao's going to give me a ride there." "Oh!" "O.k."

"Just, be careful kid." "I don't want to see you in the hospital no more Natsuki." "I'll try." She smiles at yoko and madori. "Do you guy's need an escort to the school to get there faster?"

"As long as I can speed then you got yourself a deal." Madori just laughed at Nao and Natsuki. "Alright, alright we better hurry then." Natsuki moved to the bathroom to get cleaned up and put her clothes on. Nao brought her that fumi gave her.

They were at the school in about 10 minutes. They thanked madori for the escort and headed to class. Natsuki winced a couple of times, but she got threw the day.

She was headed down the hall when Tate and Takeda came up behind her. "Well if it isn't Natsuki Kuga." She stopped and looked at both of them. "What do you want?" "Well we want to know if the kids shizuru is carrying is ours, reito's, his father or yours?"

"If you didn't get her knocked up before I doubt you could of now!" Tate pushed her. "You know what I say we fuck you up!" "That's our pussy we claimed it first." He pulled out a disc we have evidence of all the times we fucked and fucked her good."

Tate and Takeda high fived themselves. "What the fuck do you want from me then?" "Where getting paid to get you out of the way and then we can do anything we want to shizuru."

Natsuki gritted her teeth. "And who is paying you dumb asses to get me out of the way?" "Reito's farther." Takeda grabbed Natsuki's arm's from behind to hold her, while Tate punched her side where she barley got sliced yesterday.

He came at her again and she kicked him in the face hard with a crack. She broke Tate's nose. She jumped to get momentum and flipped Takeda over her shoulders, she went and kicked him as hard as she could in the head. Where he didn't move. Tate came at her with a knife and started slicing the air. Natsuki was in pain and didn't know if she could take anymore, her side was bleeding and soaking her shirt and pants.

She stood toe to toe with Tate and watched how he was swaying from his broken nose. She seen an opportunity and took it she kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the face again. He went down with a thud and was bleeding on the floor.

She quickly walked to the trash can and picked up the disk and put it in her pocket. She stood there trying to stop the bleeding by holding her side. When haruka, yukino and shizuru were talking when they heard the commotion out in the hall and went to see what it was.

When they came upon the scene yukino called an ambulance and the police on her cell phone and told them that students where fighting at the college and also informed them they were fighting at the college and also informed them that there were injured students.

The campus police was called and they arrived a couple minutes later. "What happened?" Natsuki stood there holding her side, when she started coughing up blood and fell face first on the floor.

Shizuru rushed to Natsuki's side. "Natsuki baby!" She turned Natsuki over with yukino's and haruka's help. "Mam do you know this student?" "Yes, she is my wife." She checked Natsuki and seen her side it was bleeding and her stitches came apart.

"I need a med kit hurry." Yukino rushed to her office she had a med kit. She rushed in and took the box and went back. To see Natsuki getting pale. "She needs to go to the hospital quickly." "She will bleed out if we don't."

Shizuru held Natsuki's head in her lap. "Natsuki, please stay with me my love." The ambulance came a couple minutes later. They seen Natsuki and took her first. The E.M.T.'s looked at Natsuki. "She doesn't look good she's lost a lot of blood." "What blood type is she AB-."

They looked in there blood supply to see if they had AB- blood. The E.M.T. found one and procedded to hook up the I.V. up to Natsuki, before she lost to much blood. 15 minutes later they where at the hospital they rushed her to the emergency room.

Shizuru was crying in the hospital lounge it had been 4 hours and no word on how Natsuki was doing." It was close to midnight when a doctor came in the lounge room. "How is she doctor?" "She lost a lot of blood we had to do a blood transfusion on her."

"She should be awake." "Can I see her please." "Yes, you can." "Follow me and I'll take you to her room." When they arrived the doctor stopped shizuru. "Mam the other 2 that where in the altercation did you know them?"

"Yes, they were my students." "Why?" "What's wrong doctor." "Well they didn't make it." "The police should be coming pretty soon to talk to your wife."

Shizuru just nodded her head and slowly opened the door. Natsuki was laying on the bed with the bed propt up a little. She was starring at the ceilling. Shizuru moved to her side and gently grabbed Natsuki's hand.

"Natsuki how are you feeling?" "Like shit." She closed her eye's and remembered what Tate and Takeda said Reito's father wanted her out of the way. "Baby, what's wrong?" "Just thinking." "About what my love?" Before she could answer madori came in.

"Natsuki, I need to know what happened?" "Shizuru you need to leave this is an investigation." "Why?" "What is going on?" "Well Tate and Takeda are both dead from an altercation with Natsuki." Shizuru looks at Natsuki. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to leave now!" Madori grabbed shizuru and whispered in her ear. "You need to go home now!" She pushed her out of the room and locked the door. "Madori what is going on?" "Look Natsuki, we have the fight on camera we know they started it."

"So, how did they die?" "They were injected with an empty needle with air bubbles in it and they died intantly when the air went to there heart an instant death." "So, someone didn't want them to talk." "Did they say anything to you?" "Yeah!" "That reito's father wanted me out of the way." "Where is shizuru?" "I told her to go home." "Why?" Natsuki moved and was getting up. "I need to get to her, before something happens to the babies."

Natsuki winced, but she needed to get shizuru. There was a knock on the door. And madori un-locked it to see a nurse and shizuru. "I thought you went home?" "I couldn't leave Natsuki."

Shizuru seen Natsuki and walked towards her. "Natsuki what are you doing?" "We need to get out of here, so you can rest." She puts her hand on shizuru's expanding stomach.

And feels the babies moving around, she smiles and shizuru cups her face and kisses Natsuki's full pink lips. The nurse coughs and they pull back. "Sorry, but I need to check your side Ms. Kuga." Natsuki went red when she noticed she didn't have anything on underneath.

She sat back down and covered her lower parts with the sheets so, the nurse couldn't see nothing. Shizuru raised an eyebrow and smirked. The nurse lifted up the hospital gown enough to see Natsuki's side where they had to re-stitch her wound.

She touched it and Natsuki winced. "Let me get an ointment for the infection along with some pain medication." "Thank you." Natsuki got up from the bed, she held her side. "Baby let me help you." Natsuki hospital gown was up, so madori seen this and blushed and went out of the room.

Shizuru went in front to pull down the gown so, no one else could see what was for her eye's only. She helped Natsuki into the restroom where she took the gown off Natsuki and seen her naked. She slowly trailed her black manicured nails down her front over her big breast and down her very toned stomach and looked at her wound.

"Shizuru" was all Natsuki said when shizuru locked the restroom door and Natsuki was on the shower bench still naked. She slowly took off her dress and took her underwear off she lowered herself on Natsuki's cock and moaned all the way down from the intrusion.

Natsuki grabbed shizuru's ass and slowly started to move, she didn't want anybody to know what they were doing so, she kissed shizuru to cover up all the noises. Shizuru moved back and took her shirt off and Natsuki removed her bra.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck and started to go faster "Aahhh… Na-Natsukiii faster baby." Natsuki was going faster the bench was moving from her thrust, she was mercilless on shizuru and started pounding into her "Aaahhhh… oohhh… Natsuki was closing her eye's from the pain coursing threw her.

Shizuru put her hands in Natsuki's hair and pulled it back to attack her lips and started to kiss her neck and started to bite and suck on it real hared where Natsuki hissed "Aaahhhh…shizuru fuck."

Shizuru was moving her hips with Natsuki's thrust "Aaahhhh…Natsuki."

Natsuki looked at shizuru's eye's that were a dark red she almost looked like a demon starring at you trying to control you.

Shizuru moaned and smirked at Natsuki, "Wh-what's wr-wro-wrong aahhh…ba-baby." Natsuki stopped and held shizuru, "I love you shizuru." "But were not done yet." She lifted shizuru up and opened the door and checked if anybody was in the room.

Natsuki held shizuru by her ass while Natsuki's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck. She locked the door and winced and went to the bed and laid shizuru down all the while still connected to shizuru. She was moaning the whole time.

"Ready baby." "Yes." Was her breathless reply Natsuki started to go fast and hard into shizuru she tightened her legs around her waist and was scratching her back with her black manicured nails.

She closed her eye's from the pleasure, she was getting from Natsuki inside of her. She was moaning from the thrust "Harder…fast-faster…ba-baby mmm…" Was all Natsuki heard when she went even faster.

"Aahhh…oohhh…" She started to pant because of the speed she was going and Natsuki felt her body start to feel the pain coursing threw her.

Natsuki seen the way shizuru face would scrunch up when she moved her cock in and out of shizuru's overly wet pussy her moans were getting louder and it sounded like she was crying from Natsuki's rougher thrust.

Shizuru scratched her toned back and arms from there sexuall activity. Shizuru clamped down hard on her cock and screamed NATSUKIII's name out and Natsuki keept moving until she released her cum in shizuru's pussy.

"Aahhhh…baby let me show how much you mean to me." Shizuru dislodged from Natsuki's cock to put her pussy on Natsuki's face while she was licking the cum still coming out of her cock.

"Aaahhh…shi-shizuru." Shizuru was licking the tip and started to rub her cock up and down. Natsuki grabbed shizuru's ass to force her pussy more into her face. She started to tongue fuck her moving her tongue around her pink folds and gently bit her clit.

Where she stopped her ministrations on Natsuki's cock and was moaning and whimpering. Natsuki keept up her tongue play while she put 2 fingers in her ass and moved them in and out of her at a fast pace.

While her tongue dominated her pussy. Shizuru was panting faster she couldn't do anything. "Natsuki, baby pl-please aahhhhh…" She started to go faster in and out of her ass and her tongue was also going faster in and out of her pussy.

Natsuki slapped her ass. Shizuru was trying to move from her torture from Natsuki's tongue and fingers in her ass. "Aaahhhhh…" Shizuru shut her eye's and clamped down on her tongue and her fingers.

She screamed real loud of the things Natsuki did to her. She was panting trying to catch her breath. It her a couple of minutes to calm down. "I think you deserve some punishment Natsuki."

She gently squeezes her cock and shizuru gets off of Natsuki to where she can see Natsuki looking at her while she swallows half her cock and swirls her tongue around while bobbing her head up and down slowly torturously to see Natsuki's reaction to her sucking her off.

"Aaahhhh..fu-fuck sh-shizuru oohhhh…" She starts messaging her balls while bobbing faster on her. Natsuki puts her hands in shizuru's hair and goes faster she throws her head back and yells out shizuru's name like a mantra.

She let's go of shizuru's hair and covers her eye's and hisses when a load hit's shizuru's back of her throat. Where she lickes her lips of the cum that came out. "Natsuki are you alright?" "Yeah, baby." She rubs Natsuki's thighs to her groin area and up her toned stomach like a snake that will catch it's pray.

She circles Natsuki's breast with her fingers until she pinches her nipples. She slowly snakes her tongue out and plays with her nipple and sucks on it hard.

Natsuki hisses from the pleasure shizuru gives her. Shizuru kisses each breast before she goes to Natsuki's neck and leaves a couple more hickies and smiles at Natsuki and her dazed expression.

Shizuru sits on Natsuki's lap and gently puts her legs on her shoulders and re-enters shizuru where shizuru is bouncing on Natsuki's lap. "Yes, yes, yes, baby right there aahhh..faster..aaaahhhhh…"

Shizuru didn't last to long, she came all over Natsuki's cock. She cups her face. "How did I get so, lucky to meet such a wonderful and very loving person Natsuki?" "I should be asking you , how you would want someone like me?"

"You are the definition of a goddess shizuru the way your eye's suck you in and hypnotize me every time I look at how beautiful you are." "I hope our babies take after you." She smiles at shizuru with her cute dimples.

Shizuru laughs and accidently touches her stitches. Natsuki winces. "Are you alright Natsuki?" "Yeah, don't worry." She gently lay's on Natsuki. "Don't ever say that Natsuki I will always worry about you my love." And kisses Natsuki's lips that are soft to the touch and dominates the kiss to where she hears Natsuki moan.

She pulls back and puts there foreheads together. "Natsuki we need to get up, before a nurse knocks on the door." She gets off of Natsuki and helps Natsuki back to the restroom where she gets dressed.

"Natsuki" She gently touches her face. "How did you know that Mai would be there?" "Because, it was odd she knew we came back and all of a sudden she wants me to meet her at the bar."

"So, when I found out that you went to your families business I immediately rushed there." "Look shizuru I didn't want nothing happening to you or the girl's."

"Natsuki, what happened with Tate and Takeda?" "They wanted to talk to me about something and those 2 got out of hand." "Please Natsuki I need to know?" Natsuki took a step back. "Why do you want to know so, badly shizuru?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" "Natsuki No! I don't I just want to know what they said to you?" "Why though?" "I just need to know please!" Natsuki went to her clothes and found the disc she took from Tate.

"Well since you want to know so, bad let's see what's on this disc?" Natsuki goes to the t.v. and puts the disc in the dvd player and starts it up. It shows reitos father and shizuru and they are on the bed he was fucking her hard he was breathing fast.

"Aaahhhh…" He spread her legs to the side and "Aahhhhh…jen fuck me harder." You could her the slapping of skin. "Come on baby harder. Natsuki looked at the date on the right side of the screen and seen it. It was when she was in a coma.

He came in her. He pulled out to see the cum run out, he laid down and told shizuru to get on top 69 style and she did. He started to eat her pussy messily you could hear the slurping from her pussy lips he was devouring.

She was bobbing her head fast to get him to cum before she did she sucked his tip hard and she got a load in her mouth. She crawled up his body and kissed him.

"Shizuru I had nothing to do with my wife and son trying to hurt you and I know you love me, because we made love the other day." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck. Shizuru turns around in his arms and touches his face.

"I love you too, but I don't know about any of this, I don't want Natsuki to know she saved me twice and is in a coma that would be really suspicious if I left while she was in that condition."

"Shizuru let me show you how much you mean to me." He kisses her and shizuru stops him. "This will be the last time." He flipps her over and starts to fuck her hard. Natsuki fast forwards it until she see's reito, his mother and father.

She stops it and plays it. "We need you to get rid of her reito or we will." "We will give you a number to some people that will take care of it." "Understood." He left.

"And you all this time you've been fucking her does reito even know or do you want me to tell him, because I have enough evidence with you and her and the things you where planning."

"He's already going to have her killed so, why should I care." "You better care because, of any of this shit gets out." "Not only you reito and me will be charged with murder and the company will really fail." "If we didn't owe the yukuza almost a 1,000,000 dollars we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If he doesn't get rid of her and fast we will be dead along with everyone connected to this situation." "With the contract, if she is missing more then 3 months we can take over the Fujino's Company and then we will have the money to pay them back, but she must die."

She grabs his face. "By any means necessary." "Do you think she wants you, your older than her father." "You had your fun, but anymore and I will kill you and her myself, do you understand me." "Yes." They walk out and just when Natsuki was going to stop the disk another part came on.

It was shizuru she was on the bed she was lightly stocking his little cock, that was standing. "Do you think Natsuki will suspect we still have been seeing each other still?" "No!" "And I don't want to tell her anything either." "Shizuru marry me." "Do you want me or her make up your mind?" "I want you o.k., but I don't want to hurt Natsuki I care for her to." "Why don't I change your mind on that." "Oh, really" "Shizuru smiles and opens her legs and crocks her finger for him to go to her.

Natsuki stops the disk, and takes it out and puts it in her pants pocket. She gets dressed and puts her shoes on and shizuru looks at her. "So, you were fucking around on me and you were going to leave me for reito's father!"

"Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU FUCKING WHORE I CAN'T FUCKING BLEIEVE YOU!" Natsuki wait I can explain." EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WHERE GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR REITO'S FATHER AND DON'T LIE TO ME THE TRUTH NOW!"

"Natsuki I-I-I." "What shizuru say it NOW!" "Yes, I was." Natsuki punched the wall and made a hole in it. "FUCKING CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT, YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU DID YOU!"

"Natsuki wait it is not like that I love you." "Did you." "No you don't you never did and I got you confessing it on the disk." "Get the fuck out of here NOW!" "Go to reito's father and leave me alone and as far as the babies if they are mine I'll take care of them."

"I'll file today for a divorce today so you can fuck whoever you want shizuru." Shizuru is crying and she tries to touch Natsuki and she pulls away from her. "Don't fucking touch me I cant believe this shit get the fuck out of here."

"Natsuki please baby." "I love you reitos father never wanted me he wanted to kill me and take over my families company it was all about money." "How many times did you have to tell me the truth and be truthfull with me shizuru huh!"

"All this shit happened and now I knew why reito did what he did to you, he knew about you and his father he had security camera's all over the place even in your room."

" I loved you I married you twice showed you things that nobody knew about me, I gave you my heart and you fucking didn't want it." "So, all this lieing and cheating was about fucking money." "Where are you going?" "Somewhere you aren't." "Look Natsuki I know you mad at me, but think of your daughters?" "Get the fuck out of my way." She pushes shizuru lightly out of the way and heads out of the hospital.


	7. Sex,Money,Lies ch7

Natsuki walks away from shizuru who is yelling and crying at her and saying she's sorry and she never wanted anyone else but her. Natsuki stops and turns around mad as hell that shizuru was saying she didn't want anyone but her. "Really shizuru you wanted me while you were fucking reito's father."

"Natsuki please I love you." "Don't fucking touch me and get away from me NOW!"

Natsuki didn't pay attention while arguing with shizuru when they walked out the hospital when 3 black Honda's surrounded the front were they were arguing at.

10 men got out of the vehicles and aimed there 9mm hand guns at Natsuki. She quickly got in front of shizuru and trying to protect her and her girls. Madori follows both of them outside to come at the scene in front of her with 10 guy's aiming there weapons at Natsuki and shizuru.

She quickly grabs her cell phone and gets the police station and tell them to hurry to the front of the hospital immediately. "There are yukuza here pointing there weapons at 2 women in front."

The back door to one of the black Honda's opens and out steps reito's father and points his gun right at Natsuki. "Well I see my whore is with you telling you good riddens and she's leaving you to come back to me." "Me and her are supposed to get married today did she tell you that."

He yells at shizuru. "Come her NOW SHIZURU!" "Natsuki shakes her head. "She isn't going nowhere with you or your little cock you think you would keep any women satisfied with your little worm." "I am surprised your wife let you in between her legs if reito is your son."

"Why you little bitch." He goes and tries to pistol whip her when she blocks his hand and punches him in the face with a crack and grabs his arm and elbows him right in the middle to hear him scream when she breaks his arm.

"Shizuru go inside do not look back do you hear me." "Yes, Natsuki be careful my love." She goes inside the guy's aim there weapons at shizuru when Natsuki gets there attention.

"You don't need her now do you she's pregnant you need me because this piece of shit here told you guy's needed to kill me right for what reason I have no idea."

She goes and kicks reito's father that is on the floor. "Why kill me?" "Because I am going to kill you and then marry shizuru and have my way with her a little bit then kill her and inherit your company and pay the yukuza back the money I owe them back and get rid of my family and start a whole new one."

Natsuki had her phone on video recording the whole conversation on her phone. "If you didn't want shizuru why not tell her instead of going through this whole fucking mess?"

Reito's father pulls out a gun he had hiding in the back of his pants and aims it at Natsuki. "You stupid little bitch I will get what I want I always do" He starts laughing. " You know I never married shizuru right we are not legally married you dumb mother fucker."

"You kill me for nothing and the yakuza will still kill you no matter if you pay them or not." "That cant be." He looks at Natsuki. "That cant be true what about all the rings on her fingers?"

"They are just rings I gave her do you think I would trust anyone especially her." "After the disc I've seen of you and her backstabbing everyone including your wife and your son and me." "Do you think I would marry her that would be a NO!"

Natsuki holds her side and looks at her hand when she lifts it up to see what the pain she was feeling came from her wound had opened up and now was bleeding.

She tries to walk away, but the yakuza pull guns on her. "Your not going nowhere." "I have nothing to do with this shit so, what would be the point in killing me I don't owe you money this piece of shit does." She kicks him in the face he groans.

Shizuru watches in horror when they pull guns on Natsuki she covers her mouth so no one could hear her crying. Madori grabs shizuru and pulls her around the corner of the wall and tells her to not make a sound. She nods her head and looks at the other side of the wall to see Natsuki standing there and see's blood on the floor next to her.

When all of a sudden sirens blare from everywhere and police surround the whole area where they are standing at. The police aim there guns at all the yakuza thugs who put there guns down and there hands in the air.

Madori walks out of the hospital and goes towards Natsuki and reito's father. Before she reaches them reito's father grabs the gun he dropped and fires twice before madori shots him right in the chest.

Natsuki falls to her knee's from the new pain coursing through her. He shot her in her left shoulder and grazed the side of her head. Shizuru watches in horror as Natsuki is shot twice and goes down. She runs towards Natsuki and grabs her before she falls face first on the concrete floor.

"NATSUKI BABY STAY WITH ME PLEASE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" She holds Natsuki head on her lap where she feels blood coming from her head. Madori yells at the nurses in the front to bring a stretcher and "That a 19 year old female got shot twice once in the shoulder and a bullet grazed the side of her head."

Shizuru is crying. "I never wanted to leave you I love you more then anything in this world along with our daughters that will need there farther." She bends over and kisses Natsuki's head while tears fall from her face onto Natsuki.

Madori checks Natsuki she's got a weak pulse she gently touches Natsuki's face. "Hang in there kid your tough you been through this before stay with us Natsuki." The nurses and doctors rush towards them and they take Natsuki and put her on the stretcher and they head into the intensive care unit for surgery on her head wound and the bullet lodged in her left shoulder.

The doctors and nurses hook her up to a heart monitor and check her vitals. They remove her clothing so they can check her shoulder were the bullet was lodged still. The doctor and nurses get everything prepared, so they could remove the bullet from her left shoulder and stitch the left side of her head. Shizuru waits in the lounge for about 3 hours before a doctor comes and talks to her. "Mrs. Kuga." "Yes, doctor is Natsuki alright?" The doctor looks at Shizuru. "She flat lined twice we thought we lost her there for a moment." shizuru covers her mouth and fresh tears roll down her face as she starts sobbing.

"She is in stable condition right now we will have to keep her in the ICU for a little while she lost a lot of blood and with the damage to her body and all that has happened she will need a lot of rest."

Shizuru nods her head. "Thank you doctor for everything you have done." "Can I see her ?" "Yes, this way." She has been here so, many times already she wants all this to be over with already and her and Natsuki to be together when there daughters are born.

They enter room 180 the doctor leaves and shizuru goes in to see Natsuki. She's hooked up to the heart monitor, she has I.V.' s and tubes up her nose she looks pale then her usual light brown color.

She sits next to Natsuki and watches as her chest goes up and down. Shizuru's parents arrive with Madori. "Shizuru what happened?" They look at Natsuki and there daughter they frown. Her mother goes and hugs shizuru.

"It will be alright shizuru." "She is a strong girl she will make it and be here for you and the babies." She kisses her head and holds her daughter to her. Her father looks at everyone. "What happened Madori-san?"

"Reito's father was with the yakuza when they seen Natsuki walking down the street and surrounded her." "What did the yakuza want with Natsuki?" "Well they wanted there money Jen Kanzaki owed them, so he told them that he wanted to kill Natsuki and marry shizuru and then kill her and he would get everything Natsuki owned."

Shizuru's parents are shocked and appalled. "What would give him a idea like that?" "I don't know, but he found out that Natsuki was the heiress to the Icy Wolf Voldka Kingdom." "I called her uncle, so he knows what's going on he is sending security to watch over Natsuki so, nothing else happens to her."

"Where are you guy's staying at?" "At Natsuki's estate." "I'll have police escort you back there it is not safe right now with the yakuza involved in this mess." Shizuru's parents go and get there daughter. "Shizuru you need to rest it's not good for the little one's to be under so, much stress."

"I don't want to leave her." "I know but, it won't be good for you and I think she would agree with us, because of the babies." Shizuru holds onto to the chair to lift herself up she goes and kisses Natsuki's full pink lips. "I love you Natsuki." She gently touches Natsuki's stitches in her head and kisses her one last time before she leaves.

Madori escorts shizuru and her parents to there limo where police officers escort them back to Natsuki's house. The security lets them in and they drive to the house. Fumi greets shizuru and her family. "Welcome back Lady Kuga." She bows and opens the doors for them. "Natsuki's uncle should be arriving tomorrow he has put extra security around the property at all times."

"Thank you Fumi-san." "How is Natsuki doing?" "She is resting with the new injuries she received today." "She will get better she is very strong she has to be for her un-born daughters." "Lady Kuga Dinner will be served in 20 minutes for you and your family."

"Thank you Fumi-san. Fumi heads to the kitchen with the rest of the staff. "What's wrong shizuru?" "I'm just tired." "You need to eat and rest shizuru." "Ara I will mother." Shizuru heads to the dinning room where everything was being set on the table for them to eat.

Shizuru and her parents ate and talked for about an hour until shizuru's eye's started to close. Her father and mother helped there daughter to her and Natsuki's room where she laid down and fell asleep instantly. The next day shizuru went to the hospital to spend some time by Natsuki's side.

A man entered the room shizuru never seen before, he had dark hair and the same greenish emerald eyes as Natsuki's. He introduced himself , "Hi, I am Vladamir Kruger and you must be Natsuki's wife." Shizuru lifts herself up from the chair and shakes his hand.

"Ara, yes I am Shizuru Kuga nice to meet you." He looks at shizuru and is surprised to see she is pregnant. "When are you due?" "In a couple more months." "What are you guy's having a boy or a girl?" "Actually 3 little girls." He looks wide eyed at shizuru. "Your having triplets?" "Ara, yes we are." She rubs her expanding belly with her pink manicured nails.

He goes near Natsuki's bed and lightly touches her hair. "I promised my sister that I would watch over her so, nothing would happen to her." He kisses her forehead and looks at his injured niece. "It looks like I have some business to attend to I left some security guy's of mine outside they will be here with her watching if anyone that is not allowed in they will take care of them."

"Thank you Kruger-san. "No need you are my nieces wife and have children on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

She would be mad if something where to happen to you or her daughters. "I'll be back soon." He kisses Natsuki's forehead again and leaves to a big house in the mountain area out of town 5 miles away to a meeting with the head of the yakuza.

When they arrive guards stop them. "What is your business with the boss Tanaka?" "He is expecting me for a meeting." The guard checks the vehicle and brings dogs to check for any bombs or weapons. They signal the guard to open the gate where they proceed up the hill to a extravagant mansion.

They park in front and his guy's stay by the car and watch over it. Vladamir is escorted by 2 yakuza guards into the house and into a big library where Tanaka waited for his arrival. "Well, well, well what brings the head of the Russian mob to our gates?" "The same reason I am here in Fukka, because your guy's where involved with a Jen Kanzaki trying to kill our niece." Tanaka eye's widen.

"What?" "I gave no such order." "Well what I have heard is your men where trying to kill Natsuki so a Jen Kanzaki could marry her pregnant wife and kill her and inherit her father and mothers company to pay you back." "How did he find out she was the Icy Wolf heir?" "I don't know, but who ever was involved needs to be interrogated and killed quickly before anyone else finds out."

"I will get the men involved and deal with this matter myself." "Your brother and my sister tried to hide Natsuki, because of people like Kanzaki finding out and trying to kill her." "We've hidden in the shadows trying to protect her and now something like this happens."

"I'll make sure Kanzaki and his whole family are wiped off the face of the earth and no one will of heard of them ever again." "Because if I get involved I'll kill everyone and make an example of them." Tanaka and Vladimir talk for a couple of hours to see what must be done quickly and quietly. The next day comes and everyone involved is taken out one by one.

Jen Kanzaki was in the hospital from the gun shot wound to his chest when a nurse comes in and goes to his drip bag that is connected to his arm and puts the needle filled with air in and walks away when the heart monitor starts going off. The nurses and doctors rush in his room trying to revive him, but it's no use he is declared dead at 0800 a.m. in the morning. The women calls Tanaka. "It is done boss Tanaka he is officially dead and his family will be joining him very soon." "Excellent thank you ami-san." He hangs up and sits back in his chair and awaits the calls form the rest of his crew.

Reito Kanzaki was in his cell when another inmate goes by his cell and dumps the mop can filled with water in his cell and say's "Goodnight Kanzaki." Before Reito can scream for help the guy lights a match and watches him burn and scream for help which doesn't come. The guy watches as his body doesn't move no more and is lifeless like a burnt piece of meat and leaves the scene before an officer passes through. He goes to his cell and makes a call to tell him that, "Reito Kanzaki is no more." He hangs up the phone and leaves when the sirens in the jail start to sound off and everyone is forced to get out of there cells.

Reito's mother was going into the restroom when 2 other women grabbed her and took her into the shower stalls and proceeded to shank her. She tried to fight them off but, it was useless they where stabbing her everywhere on her body. She tried to scream but, the only thing that came out was gobs of blood from her mouth. She fell to her knees and landed face first in the dirty shower stall where one of the women lifted her head up and sliced her neck and let her face fall back on the dirty floor where her lifeless body lay bleeding out. "The mother has been takin care of boss and she will not be coming back." The phone call ended and Tanaka sat back in his chair and smiled wickedly.

Shizuru was in Natsuki's room when she seen the news flash on and they had Reito and his mother and father on the screen saying they where murdered including 10 yakuza members found dead. Shizuru held her hand over her mouth and started crying. She would of never guessed they where involved with the yakuza and couldn't pay the money back, so they were all executed. She kissed Natsuki's hand and wondered if she would be next on the hit list.

2 month's have passed when Natsuki started coming out of her coma. She started moving her hands around she opened her eyes and it was dark she didn't know where she was at. She tried to move but it hurt she felt soar all over she winced when she felt something pull in her arm and yanked it towards her the needle came out.

She moved slowly off the bed and tried to stand and fell on the hard floor. The heart monitor flat lined when it got disconnected from Natsuki. She tried to get up, but she was hurting to much. The door opened to her room where nurses and the security came rushing in and helped her back in bed. The nurses checked Natsuki to see if she hurt herself they checked her arm she ripped the needle out of.

"Wh-where am I?" "Your in the hospital Ms. Kuga." Shizuru was getting ready to go see Natsuki like she did everyday she had gotten bigger and is barley moving she waddles around the room getting dressed when her cell phone rang. "Hello!" "Yes, is this Mrs. Kuga's wife?" "Yes, it is." "Did anything happen to Natsuki?" "No mam we were calling, because she woke up 30 minutes ago." Shizuru couldn't believe it she was ecstatic.

"Ara I'll be there soon thank you." She hung up and went down stairs, to see her parents waiting for her already. "Your in a good mood today Shizuru?" "Ara, yes Natsuki just woke up we need to hurry." Her mother and father were happy there daughter had good news. They got in there limo and were headed to the hospital. As soon as they arrived the security was with them and they went straight to Natsuki's room. When shizuru opened the door she seen the green eyes she's been dying to see for 2 months.

She slowly walked towards natsuki and gently grabbed her hand. Natsuki looks who grabbed her hand and see's the red eyes that she remembered from the video that Jen Kanzaki showed her of him and shizuru fucking on the bed and talking about seeing each other again even though shizuru and her were married. She pulled back her arm and scowled at shizuru that was a slap in the face and she couldn't believe this bitch was here trying to hold her hand like nothing happened.

"What's wrong my love?" "Don't fucking touch me leave me alone." "Why don't you go fuck jen kanzaki or did you guys already do that before you came into the room?" "Natsuki I-I." "Get out of here NOW!" She looks at shizuru's stomach and it has gotten bigger. Shizuru gets as close as she can and kisses natsuki. "Don't fucking touch me get the fuck out of her and out of my life I'll get a divorce today."

Shizuru hisses and grabs the railings when another pain racks her and she yells. Natsuki starts to panic. "Shizuru what's wrong?" "When her mother comes in from hearing screaming she looks on the floor there's water. "Call the doctor NOW!" "Her water just broke." The nurses rush in the room. Shizuru is holding on to the railing and yelling in pain.

Natsuki gets up from the bed and holds on to the sides and slowly walks to shizuru. "Shizuru breath calm down take deep breaths." Shizuru does exactly that and another contraction hits her. The nurses bring a wheelchair and take her to the maternity side of the hospital. They grab another wheelchair for Natsuki and they follow her to the room where she will be giving birth to her daughters.

They prop her up on the bed and have her legs propped open for the doctor when another contraction hits her she's grabbing the sheets yelling. A doctor comes in. "Is she dialated already nurse?" "Yes, doctor and the contractions are a couple of minutes apart." "Alright get everything ready." Shizuru's parents roll Natsuki by shizuru's side and she holds her hand.

"I am right here shizuru." Shizuru is sweating and panting from the contractions. The doctor gets in between her legs. "Shizuru the baby is already crowning." "Alright Mrs. Kuga when I say push you push." "Now push." "Aaaahhhhhhh"…shizuru squeezes natsuki's hand. "Push!" It's about 20 minutes shizuru grits her teeth and pushes and a baby's cry sounds though the room.

Natsuki looks at her baby girl she's tiny and looks like she has shizuru's hair she's not sure until they clean her up. Just as Natsuki is looking at the nurse with the baby shizuru squeezes her hand again and she screams. "Push Mrs. Kuga." Shizuru is pushing and smashing natsuki's hand in the process when another cry is heard and natsuki is laughing and crying at the same time when another nurse takes the baby.

"Alright Mrs. Kuga when I say push you push alright." "Push!" "AAAAAHHHHH…Push Mrs. Kuga." Shizuru grits her teeth and yells when another cry is heard another nurse takes there last daughter to get cleaned up. Natsuki slowly gets up from her wheelchair and kisses shizuru on her head. "We have 3 beautiful little girls shizuru." Natsuki laughs when they bring 2 babies and put 1 in each arm for shizuru. She sits back down and watches as the babies slowly open there tiny eyes.

Shizuru is tired and she laughs at her daughters in her arms they are beautiful and are moving about. The nurse brings there youngest daughter and gives her to natsuki. She gently holds her to her chest where she opens her eyes to see emerald look back at her she laughs and takes the pink beanie off to see shizuru's hair. "Wow! They look just like you shizuru."

"Ara, but they all have your eye's and even your dimples." Shizuru holds her daughters to her chest and kisses there little foreheads. Shizuru's parents come in to see all 3 of there granddaughters. "They all look like shizuru except there eye's and dimples." "Can we hold one." Natsuki gently hands the baby to shizuru's mother. Where her mother starts to cry. "Ara, what's wrong mother?" "There so, beautiful and we thought you and your sister would never have kids.

Natsuki looks at shizuru and her parents with her brows furrowed. "You have a sister shizuru?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Ara, yes i never told you i have a twin sister." "A twin sister?" "Yes, we only had two daughters we thought we would never be grandparent's and our other daughter left with a french doctor when she graduated high school and never heard from her again, so that's why we only said we only had one daughter."

"And just like shizuru she would be sterile and never be able to have children." "I'm very sorry to hear that." Shizuru's father touched natsuki's shoulder, but you gave our daughter something no one has ever given her."

"You treat our daughter like she is a queen and would do anything for her. Natsuki thinks about all the other things that happened she didn't know if she could handle shizuru's cheating and lying she probably with reito's father still.

She closed her eye's and didn't know if she could put up with her shit anymore. Did she really want to lose her family, or shizuru? She looks at everyone and see's how happy they are.

Shizuru and her parents have one of her new born daughter's. She smiles at the scene in front of her she wouldn't trade it for nothing. "Mr. Fujino can i use your phone?"

"Yes, here natsuki." She calls fumi. "Hi, fumi it's me natsuki." "Lady Kuga how are you feeling?" "A little better, but i need you guy's to help me with the babies room."

"Is everything set up yet?" "Almost lady kuga why?" "What's wrong?" "Well i will be bringing 3 new guest home tomorrow." Fumi gasp. "Really lady kuga!"

"Yes, shizuru went into labor today when i woke up." "I will make sure when you arrive everything will be ready for the babies." "Thank you fumi-san." "You are very welcome lady kuga and congratulations and happy birthday."

Natsuki turns red she didn't even know what day it was, but it was the best day she will never forget. "Thank you." Natsuki hangs up the phone and hands it back to shizuru's father.

"Natsuki what's wrong love?" "Nothing just making sure the babies room is going to be finished by tomorrow." "Natsuki can you come here for a moment."

Natsuki slowly gets up from her wheelchair and grabs the railing of the bed and holds on. "What's wrong shizuru?" Natsuki gently touches her daughter's cheek and the baby squeals she smiles at the reaction.

Shizuru cups her cheek. "I love you natsuki and happy birthday my love." Shizuru moves the bed up some more and gently grabs the back of natsuki's neck and kisses her.

When she pulls back natsuki has lipstick all over her lips. "Did you think i would forget?" "How long have i been in the hospital shizuru?" "For about 2 months and a ½ ."

"That long?" "Yes, natsuki i thought i lost you when reitos father shot you in your left shoulder and the side of your head." Natsuki touches her head and fells the scar that was left from her injuries.

"What happened to him?" "He is dead natsuki along with reito and his mother." "How?" "Somebody killed all 3 including 10 yakuza members all in one day."

"Is that why he was at the hospital that day to kill me and later on kill you and the babies so, he could get my company and pay the yakuza the money he borrowed from them."

Shizuru looked at natsuki and let tears fall down her face onto her daughter who starts to cry she holds her closer and kisses her little head to calm her down.

"Yes, nat-natsuki that is true." "And the video i showed you before i left the room to leave was it true where you going to leave me for reitos father after you heard him confess he was going to kill you to."

"After what he did to you no i would never leave you not for that rotten bastard and try to kill me and our daughters and without you natsuki they would not have a father why would i leave you for him."

"I would of killed him myself if he tried to touch our babies, but your uncle put guards around the hospital for you and me so, nothing would happen to the girls or you."

"My uncle Vladimir Kruger?" "Yes, he has dark hair and your emerald eyes he showed up and everything felt safe around here with the guards and everything."

"He shows up when something bad really happens in the family." "He showed up when my parents passed away and he was like a father to me him and my mother kind of look-a-like accept she has darkish bluish hair like me."

"Alright i'm going to go check on the babie's room to see if it will be ready for tomorrow when they go home with us." Natsuki smiles and kisses her daughter's little heads when they squeal she smiles and gets ready to leave when shizuru stops her.

"Ara, ara how about my kiss she smiles devilishly towards her wife who she can't get enough of. "Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." Natsuki holds onto the railings and leans over and kisses shizuru like she's never been kissed before she hears her gasp when she devours her mouth.

She pulls back to see shizuru a little stunned from natsuki kissing her the way she did. "I will be back in the morning to take everyone home." Everyone say's there goodbye's and natsuki walks slowly out of her wife's room.

She see's the guards and informs them. "Make sure to not leave this room and make sure someone is with my daughter's at all times." "Yes lady kuga they bow there heads and natsuki walks slowly to her room to go get dressed.

She puts the clothes she had on and looked for the disk and gets it and puts some new clothes that were left there for her.

It takes her 20 minutes to get dressed and leaves to her house. She gets a cab and heads towards her house. When they arrive they see the security going towards the vehicle. When natsuki steps out and pays the driver who leaves.

"Welcome home lady kuga." "Thank you." They take natsuki in the little gator and take her to the house and drop her off and heads back to the gate. "Welcome home lady kuga." "Thank you fumi-san."

"How is the nursery coming along?" "It will be finished in a couple of hours." "Thank you the babies will be here tomorrow." Natsuki thanks fumi and the staff and heads to her secret room and takes the disk in her pocket and puts it into her safe and shuts the door.

She sits in her chair and closes her eyes and thinks of all the video's with shizuru, reito his father tate and takeda. Did she really want to be with shizuru and all the shit she has done.

Now there were 3 little girls involved in all this shit. She didn't want to lose her daughters and be raised by who knows who if shizuru were to re-marry or went with other guys she didn't want that happening she falls asleep.

Shizuru's parents play with there grandaughter's until the nurses take the babies to feed and change them. "Shizuru i hope you don't do anything foolish like you did with reito and his father and the other two boys you messed around with even when you were with natsuki."

"I know i have to appalogize to natsuki for everything that has happened if i don't i will never forgive myself. The next day. "Shizuru hey it's time to go home."

When she opens her eyes she sees natsuki and 3 cribs in the room along with her parents. The babies are all dressed and each one is in a car seat to take home. Each car seat has the babies name on it.

The first is star kuga the second baby is jade kuga and the youngest is rin kuga. The baby's all have bottles in there mouths and are staring at everyone.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru tries to get up, but natsuki goes next to shizuru and helps her up. Shizuru cups natsuki's face and kisses her lips she has missed for so long.

"I'am so, sorry i caused all of this i love you without you we would not have our 3 baby girls." Tears fall down shizuru's face and she hugs natsuki like she would disappear if she let go.

Natsuki pulls back enough to look in shizuru's eyes. "Let's start brand new with everything it's no use to fight with you over something that happened and now is gone from our lives."

"Natsuki if you give me this chance i will be there and never leave your side i don't want no one else, but you my love please natsuki i beg you give me a chance and we will grow old together and be there for our daughters."

"Father did you get the item i forgot to pick up." "Yes, i have it right here shizuru." Shizuru's father gives her the red velvet box shizuru holds onto the railing and bends down on one knee.

"Natsuki Kuga will you give me another chance and to prove myself and my love to you for as long as we live and only you my love." "Will you marry me?"

Shizuru opens the box to reveal a gold ring with a wolf's head on it with one green eye and one red diamond eye for it's eyes. Natsuki looks at shizuru and bends down and lifts shizuru up and winces and says "Yes, shizuru fujino kuga i will marry you again."

Shizuru smiles and kisses natsuki with everything she's got and when they pull back they hear there babies squeal and move around in there car seats.

"I think our daughter's approve." Shizuru laughs and puts the ring on natsuki's finger and kisses her again. Natsuki helps shizuru to the restroom where she helps her get dressed.

When they come out everyone grabs a baby while shizuru is wheeled out of the hospital to her parents limo where the guards are at they congratulate natsuki and shizuru on there daughters.

Natsuki helps shizuru in the range rover and gets her seatbelted in then goes and checks the babies to see if there car seats are in right.

And makes her way to the driving side and heads to the house with her baby daughters. Shizuru rubs natsuki's thigh and can feel her hardening from her touch. She see's the outline of her cock and licks her lips shizuru has been without natsuki for 2 months and a ½ .

She starts to rub her thighs together and starts to squeeze natsuki growing length in her pants. "Shizuru you just barely had the babies yesturday and your supposed to wait a couple of weeks until you have sex again."

"You might get knocked up again so, soon." "I need you baby." She unbuckles her seatbelt and starts to rub natsuki's thigh faster and starts kissing her neck where she starts to suck on it hard and natsuki's hisses.

"Shizuru i'am driving and the girls are in the back of the car we can't." Shizuru keeps sucking on natsuki's neck until she leaves a big hickey on her neck she pulls back and sees her handy work.

"I can't wait." She kisses natsuki's ear and licks the outside and sits back in her seat and turns around to see the babies sleeping. They arrived at the estate and security congratulated natsuki and shizuru on there new family.

They head to the house to see all the staff awaiting the new arrivals to come. Natsuki stops in front where she gets out and goes to the back where the babies are strapped in and takes each one out. Fumi gets the first baby and gets the holder for the babies and heads into the house.

When shizuru and natsuki each take one of there daughters to there room. "They all look alike lady kuga how will we tell them apart?" "I got little gold bracelets with there names on them so, you can tell who is who."

Natsuki takes star out of her car seat and cradles her to her chest and touches her little cheek lightly when the baby squeals natsuki smiles and puts her in her crib with her name on it.

Shizuru and fumi take jade and rin and put them in there cribs. Fumi prepared bottles for all 3 babies. Natsuki and shizuru watch the babies eat and then they burp them gently, they change there diapers which natsuki watches how shizuru and fumi change the diapers.

They give rin to natsuki and tell her how to change her diaper natsuki has trouble until shizuru shows her how to put the diaper on right. They put the babies in pajamas and lay the babies down.

Natsuki stays by there cribs and watches her daughters sleeping. Shizuru comes up behind her and wraps her hands around her waist and kisses her neck. "They are so, beautiful shizuru just like there mother."

Natsuki turns around and looks at shizuru. "We created these 3 little girls and i wouldn't trade it for the world." Shizuru cups natsuki through her jeans. "I need you natsuki." She kisses her neck.

When shizuru's parents come in the nursery. "How are our grandaughters doing?" Shizuru looks at her parents. "Ara,ara they are sleeping right now." "Would you guys mind i have to go to the school to make up some test to graduate I will be gone for a little while."

"It's alright we will watch the babies are you guys sure?" "Yes, besides we want to spend sometime with our first grandaughters." Natsuki kisses her daughters and thanks the fujino's.

She goes to her room and sees the t.v. and sees everyone in the babies room even though it's next door she smiles and gets ready for her testing for her major in business and her barr test she would have 2 degree's.

She goes in her shower and turns on the water and takes her clothes off and let's the warm water hit her body that is tensed for her test she has to take, she puts both her hands on the tiled wall and let's the water hit her head where she lower's it.

Shizuru goes in there room looking for natsuki. "Natsuki honey are you here baby?" She hears the water running and goes towards the bathroom. When she opens the door she sees natsuki with her head down and water cascading down her body.

"Natsuki baby are you alright?" "Yeah, i'am alright." "Why?" "Whats wrong are the girls alright?" Shizuru smiles at natsuki thoughtfulness of there daughters. "Yes, there fine my parents are holding them and won't put them down there so, happy to be grandparents."

Natsuki nods her head and turns her body away from shizuru and starts washing herself so, she can leave for her testing. Shizuru frowns at the way natsuki turns away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Natsuki what's wrong?" "Nothing, I have to be at the school for my testing so I have to leave already." "Do you need help?" "No I'am fine." Natsuki rinses herself off and grabs a towel and heads to there room to get dressed for her testing.

Shizuru stops her. "Baby let me give you something before you leave for your testing. She leads natsuki to the bed where she sits on the edge of the bed. Shizuru removes her towel and gently glides her black manicured nails up and down her cock and starts kissing her lips.

Natsuki throws her head back and moans shizuru starts to jack her off slowly at first and starts to pick up her pace a little bit more. She pulls back and see's natsuki her eye's are darker and she is breathing faster at what shizuru is doing to her.

"AAAAAHHHHH...fu-fuck shiz-uru." "Do you like it baby?" "Do you want me to stop?" "Fuck!" Shizuru takes that as a keep doing what you are doing type of answer. She gets on her knees and swallows her length and starts to bob her head and starts to twirl her tongue around the head and the sides to see natsuki's reaction to her sucking her off.

Natsuki puts her hands in shizuru's hair and makes her go faster until she can feel herself cum in shizuru's mouth. She lays down and tries to catch her breath with her hand over her eye's she smiles. "Was that your way of telling me to do a good job today on my testing today."

Shizuru lays on top of natsuki. "It was my way of saying have a good day at school and if you pass everything I will give you something special today for passing all your classes." She kisses natsuki and she hears her whimper below her.

She pulls back and looks into her emerald eyes and dimples her daughters have inherited from natsuki. "I will take that bet and you will be giving me my special gift when i get back later on tonight." She kisses shizuru one last time and gets up to get dressed for her day. She goes and gets her black slacks and her blue silk dress shirt and puts them on the bed until she gets her boxers and blue bra and puts them on and her clothes on she looks at the time and goes and gets her socks and her all black jordans on.

Shizuru is laying on there bed looking at natsuki get ready for the day. When she is done she puts her hair in a bun and walks over to shizuru on the bed and kisses her until she hears her moan.

She pulls back and looks at the women who had her girls. "I love you Mrs. Kuga rest baby you need it after having the girls you need to rest while you have time."

"I will natsuki just be careful my love and I will see you when you get back later on tonight." She kisses her one last time and heads out of her room and heads into the baby's room where she kisses each one and heads out the door to get in her car and heads to Fukka College where she has to take her last test.

She arrives in 20 minutes speeding to get there. She goes straight to the dean's office and talks to her.

"How are you doing natsuki?" "I'am fine and thank you for asking." "Please take a seat." "I know you have been in a coma for 2 months are you sure your up to testing today?"

"Yes, I want to make up my exams today if that is possible." "It will be an all day thing." "No problem and thank you for letting me test today." "You are one of the brightest students we ever had, so that is not a problem.

"Thank you dean mashiro." She bows her head and they head to the library where they have the test all set up and a teacher for all the courses waiting.

She sits down and they time her for each test she takes. It is about 11:00 p.m. when she finishes her last test she started at 6:00 a.m. she closes her eyes and waits for all her test scores and the barr she took also.

It's about 1:00 a.m. when she gets all her test scores in she passed each test with a 100% and she past the barr with none missed. Mashiro and the other teacher's congratulate natsuki.

"I'am very proud of you natsuki you have been through alot the past couple of months and I'am proud to say you are also the valevictorian with the scores from the test today."

Natsuki smiles and shakes all the teachers hands and thanks them and heads to her bar. When she arrives it's busy for 2:00 a.m. in the morning. She walks in where Nao runs to her and hugs her old friend.

"Damn it mutt I thought I would never see you again?" "The same here I thought I wasn't going to make it." She looks around and see's chie and aoi.

"So, I see you have been busy?" "Yeah, with the 2 new hires we've been really busy and takumi has been doing good in the restuarant, but we need a cook natsuki." "I'll try to find someone quickly."

"So, how is everything else been going?" "Good!" Nao looks at natsuki. "You know mai got out of jail recently." Natsuki looks at nao. "How is she doing?" "She is doing alright."

"Look natsuki she's been staying with me I've been trying to help her me and takumi." "I wanted to ask you first before I try to hire anyone to replace our cook." "So, you want to hire mai is that it." "Yes, she is a very good cook she cooks me dinner all the time natsuki."

"I think she would do good natsuki." "Tell her to come in the morning around 8:00 a.m. and if she cooks good then we will hire her." "Thanks natsuki she's a good cook." "If she cooks like you say she does then she will be the main cook."

"So, how is life treating you anyway?" "Good, I go back to the college and pick up my degrees in 2 day's I passed everything today, but don't tell anyone else I don't want to fuss over nothing."

"Natsuki that's great about damn time you fucking passed." "Hey, mutt aren't you past your bedtime?" Natsuki laughs "Yeah! I better get going and check on my baby girls I haven't seen them since 5:30 a.m. this morning."

"I'll bring them with me when I come back." "Wow can't believe you have your own little wolf pack damn natsuki 3 babies all at once." Natsuki laughs and gets up and say's good-bye to everyone before she leaves and heads to her car and takes off to her house.

She waits until the guards check her first before opening the door and let's her in. She heads to her garage and parks her car and heads into the house to the baby's room and checks on them they are all sleeping soundly she kisses them before she goes to her room.

She opens the door to see shizuru lying in bed curled up around a pillow. She covers her up and goes and changes into some sweats and a black cotton t-shirt and lays down looking at the t.v. to see the babies still sleeping.

She closes her eyes and sets her alarm before she falls asleep. Her alarm goes off at 6:30 a.m. she slowly gets up without waking shizuru up and heads to the bathroom to take a shower where the warm water wakes her up gradually.

She didn't even hear the door open and shizuru come in she takes her clothes off and opens the shower door and walks in and closes it and walks up behind natsuki and hugs her waist.

She whispers, "Ara my love why didn't you wake me up so, I can congratulate you on passing everything she leaves light kisses on her back and her neck where she starts to suck on to leave a couple of hickies.

Natsuki turns around and shizuru kisses her lips. "How did you know that I passed everything?" "yukino called me that you had passed all of your test last night I'm very proud of you natsuki."

She gently kisses natsuki and pushes her back on the tile wall. She's kissing natsuki when her hand trails down natsuki's harden cock. She starts to rub it up and down. Natsuki moans and closes her eyes when shizuru gets on her knees and licks the pre-cum coming out and slowly puts a couple of inches in her mouth and starts to bob her head.

Natsuki puts both hands in shizuru's hair and starts to go faster, when the baby monitor goes off and one of the girls starts to cry natsuki stops shizuru, and pulls her cock out of her mouth and lifts her up.

"The babies are crying lets hurry up so, we can see what is wrong?" "Ara, ara we will finish later my love." She gently trails her purple maicured nails down natsuki's toned body and gives her cock a squeeze.

"Will see." She smiles and shows shizuru her dimples. They wash each other and grab towels and rush inside there room to get dressed quick shizuru only puts a kamona on and goes to the room next door and see's there oldest daughter crying she gently lifts up the baby and holds her to her chest and rocks her the baby blinks up at her mother.

"How is my little love doing?" She gently places a kiss on her tiny forehead and goes to the changing table and removes her pajamas and her diaper that is soaked.

Natsuki comes in when another baby starts to cry she lifts up rin there youngest daughter and goes to the changing table and gently puts her down and removes her pajamas and checks her diaper which needs to be changed.

When she's finished changing the baby she takes the baby and goes and get's her ready along with her sister's. "What are you doing natsuki?" "I'am taking the girls with me to the Icy Wolf to hire a new cook since our other one quit."

"And to show nao my daughters since she's been busy with the bar." "Is it alright if I come your going to need help with them." "Yeah! No problem we got to get them dressed and all packed I got 40 minutes to get there by 8:00 a.m.."

Fumi and a couple of new nannies came in to check the babies and feed them. "Good morning lady kuga." "How are the little ones doing?" Fumi checks jade that is still sleeping and lifts her up and goes and changes her diaper and gets her cleaned up.

"There good." "Oh! Fumi I will be taking the babies with me to the bar so, I can see the new cook nao wants to hire." "We will make sure everything is ready for you for there trip."

Fumi and the nannies pack 3 diaper bags for each baby and made sure there was enough diapers extra clothes, wipes, formula and bottles made for each of them. "I'm going to get dressed real quick I'll be right back fumi."

"No problem lady kuga we will be here with the babies." "Thank you." Natsuki leaves and goes to her room to get dressed she takes her sweats and shirt off and is only in her C.K. boxers and black victoria secrets bra.

She hears the door shut and turns around to see shizuru locking the door and taking her kamona off where she was naked underneath she walks up behind natsuki and kisses her neck and slowly puts her hands in her boxers.

"AAAHHHH...nat-suki I want to make love to you so badly." "Shizuru if you want to go with me and the girls you better get dressed." Natsuki tries to move but, can't. "Please baby this is something I have to take care of."

Shizuru removes her hands from natsuki's boxers and kisses the back of her neck. "Alright she goes and gets dressed. Natsuki puts her black leather shirt on along with black leather pants on and puts her lebron james pink and black shoes on.

She turns around to see shizuru getting dressed in a black leather skirt and a purple silk shirt and black stockings connecting to garder belts that match her purple underwear, and black stilletos on. Natsuki looks at shizuru and can't take her eyes off the mother of her 3 daughters that look like she didn't even have kids the other day.

"Ara is something wrong nat-suki?" Her blondish eyebrow went up with a smirk on her face when she see's natsuki blush and turns away quickly. She can feel herself hard as hell in her leather pants. She lays down and closes her eyes.

Shizuru smirks and goes and lays on top of natsuki. "What's wrong baby?" "I got alot of things to do before, I go to paris to check on the factory next week and then hawaii afterwards."

"You are going to paris next week?" "Yeah!" "I have to since I passed all my test I get my certificates in a couple of days so, I have to go and check my families and my daughter's future companies." She smiles at that.

Shizuru sits on natsuki's lap, "Do you think me and the girls can go with you?" "I would love for you and the girls to go with me." She cups natsuki's face and devours her lips like she has been starving for the taste of those pink lips.

When she pulls back natsuki sees shizuru's eyes darken like she's a demon there to suck the life out of her and eat her soul. Natsuki sits up with shizuru in her lap. "We have to go shizuru or we will be late and I have to be there."

She kisses her and lifts shizuru up by her ass and whipers in her ear, "We can play later." and licks the outside of her ear where she hears shizuru gasp.

"Lady kuga the babies are ready to go." "Thank you fumi-san." Her and shizuru walk out of there room and go into the babies room and see's they are all dressed and ready to go. "Ara how cute." The babies had pink wolf beanies and little pink shirts with the icy wolf vodka label on them and little blue pants on and little pink nike shoes on.

They all had bottle and bibs on. Fumi helps take the babies and the diaper bags to the range rover where there car seats are all ready to be clicked into the bottom piece. When everyone is situated in natsuki starts the vehicle and heads to the icy wolf bar and grill.

Shizuru holds natsuki's hand all the way to the bar. They park in front and get out of the vehicle and take the car seats off the bottom piece and heads inside with all 3 babies.

As soon as they enter nao is there and everyone else including her employee's they have a banner saying, "Congratulations Natsuki." "Wh-what is this?" "It's a celebration for passing all your classes yesturday natsuki." "Dean Mashiro what are you doing here?" "Well I came to give you these natsuki." It was 2 degrees one majoring in business and the other her law degree.

Shizuru looks at her degrees her mouth falls open she can't believe natsuki is a lawyer too. "When did you start taking law classes?" "When I was in high school I was already taking college courses for law." "I never knew you were studying to be a lawyer to?"

"Well my father was a businessman and my mother was a lawyer." Nao, chie and aoi hug natsuki. "Congratulations mutt!" "Ah! Are these your babies they are so, cute."

"Can I hold one." Natsuki smiles and hands the car seat to chie and aoi and they take the baby. "Look they have your eyes and dimples and look just like shizuru." They giggle when they hold the baby.

"Haruka, Yukino ara how are you doing today?" "Good." "Oh! How cute can I hold one?" Shizuru hands the baby to yukino who cuddles the baby to her chest. Shizuru holds there youngest daughter who stares at her mother with her eyebrow up.

"She looks mad shizuru does she need to be changed?" Just when natsuki was going to take the baby nao comes up to natsuki. "Hey, nat mai's waiting in the kitchen with stuff she cooked already." "I'm coming."

She kisses her daughter and heads to the kitchen door where food was prepared for natsuki to taste. "Mai how are you doing?" "Good and you natsuki?" "Good now that I can eat something." Mai smiles at natsuki as she taste the food.

"This is good mai you and takumi can cook." "So, what do you think natsuki?" "Your hired can you start tonight?" Mai goes towards natsuki and hugs her. "Thank you natsuki." She cries on natsuki's chest. "I never meant to hurt you I was doing what reito and his family told me to do."

"Don't worry about it him and his family are gone now it's sad that he would be selfish and not think of his family that got killed, because of something stupid he did."

Natsuki eats the meat buns mai made. "Did you make these from scratch?" "Yes, I make everything home made it taste better." Nao goes and hugs mai from behind and kisses her cheek. "So, is my girl hired?" Natsuki looks at nao then mai.

"What you two are together?" "Yes." They say at the very same time." "If you make food like this then yes you are hired." Nao and mai hug natsuki they talk for a little while and they head out of the kitchen where shizuru is surprised to see mai.

"Natsuki what is she doing here?" "She is my new cook here at the bar." "Why?" "Whats wrong?" "Everything she stabbed you and you almost died." Shizuru tenses up and the baby starts to cry and natsuki takes her from shizuru and rocks her where she stops crying.

"Shizuru look, nao and her are dating she has found someone who will love and care for her doesn't she deserve another chance?" "No! She doesn't." Shizuru tries to go towards mai when a hand stops her. "You will not start with her you act like it is all her fault for reito cheating on you then you doing the same you have no right to yell at her for anything."

"Do you hear me, because your lucky I forgave you for the shit you did to me you have no right to even talk shit." "I love my daughters that is what I care about not some petty vendetta that is over with move the fuck on before I do and take my daughters with me." Natsuki walks away from shizuru to talk to everyone at the party. Shizuru sits down and looks at everyone and there daughters being held and adored by everyone.

It's an hour later and the babies have fallen asleep except there youngest daughter being held who stares at natsuki with ah. Shizuru, haruka and yukino are at the table looking at the babies sleeping.

"They are so, cute shizuru-san you are very lucky to have kids and with natsuki." "She was very well liked by everyone at Fukka College especially Ahn Lu."

As soon as they said her name a women comes in and is dressed in a mini skirt a blue silk shirt that hugs all the curves on her body, her long brown hair flows down her back with black armanie stilletos.

Shizuru see's ahn and makes her way straight to natsuki who is still holding there baby. Haruka looks at the same scene. "Well congratulations nat-suki I'am very proud of you."

"Ahn how are you doing?" Natsuki smiles at her. "Aw, how cute natsuki junior." The baby squeals at ahn when she touches the babies cheek natsuki looks at her daughter who is smiling and laughing at ahn.

"I see what kind of girl rin likes already she laughs at her babies antics. "Well I was in town and heard you barely got out of the hospital." "Yeah, the other day along with my 3 daughters."

"Yup!, got 3 bundles of joy." "Wow natsuki." "Oh!, before I forget I got you something." "You didn't have to get me anything ahn." "It's alright." Natsuki gives ahn a dimpled smile when she goes closer to natsuki and gently kisses her cheek.

"Here natsuki." She opens the box to see a golden letter N with diamonds on it. "Ahn, I can't you didn't have to do that." "No natsuki I wanted to you where my friend in high school and through college and I hope we can stay that way."

"Tha-thank y-you ahn." "Here let me help you put it on." "She takes it out of the box and goes to the back of natsuki and puts on the necklace for her and kisses her neck leaving red lip prints.

Shizuru is fuming at what ahn is doing to her natsuki. Haruka looks at shizuru. "Are you going to let that girl do that to your wife and baby?" Shizuru see's ahn kiss rin and leaves a red lip print on her little cheek even on natsuki's cheek too.

Both her wife and baby are smiling at ahn from the way there dimples show on there faces. "Hey, ahn how are you doing?" "Good and you nao?" "Great, now that mai's with me." She put her arm around mai and kisses her cheek.

"Wow! I would of never of guessed nao." "Yeah, she's on the whipped train wah-pish." And does a whip jestor with her hand. "Your lucky mutt you got your daughter." They laugh. Shizuru un-buttons 2 top buttons and saunters over to where natsuki and there baby are at.

"Hello everyone." Shizuru waves and then kisses natsuki's other cheek that doesn't have ahn's lipstick print and makes one on the other cheek. She wraps her arm around natsuki's waist.

Takumi comes out of the kitchen. "Sis we need to get everything ready for opening." "O.k. I'll be there right now takumi." Nao kisses mai and natsuki hugs mai and she kisses natsuki's baby who squeals from her kiss.

Natsuki laughs. "Well looks like we got a little player in our mist." She touches her babies cheek were she sees her dimples and laughs. "Natsuki." She looks up. "Hey!, would you like to come to dinner with me tomorrow I leave back to Hawaii on friday."

"That would be great ahn do you want to meet here since we got a new cook that is a good chef and nao's girlfriend." "Ahn laughs." "Yeah!" That would be great." "I'll see you at 7:00p.m." "I'll be here." Natsuki smiles at ahn who touches the babies cheek and gets a squeal out of her.

"By cutie." Ahn waves and leaves, when nao see's shizuru's face she wants to laugh. "Hey, natsuki I'll see you tomorrow alright thanks nao for the surprise party."

Nao looks at the baby. "Just like your daddy you like older women." "Nao!" Natsuki turns red and the baby smiles. "See just like natsuki." Nao walks off laughing at her and her daughter.

Shizuru looks at natsuki and cups her face and kisses her passionatly. When shizuru pulls back natsuki looks at her. "Shizuru what's wrong?" "Nothing natsuki I-I." "Don't tell me your jealous." Shizuru looks at her. "I just don't trust ahn for what she did in hawaii to you." "I know and I can take care of myself."

"I'm not injured and there will be a lot of people around so, I don't see why you would get upset, over a dinner with her." Natsuki walks towards the table where haruka and yukino are.

"Hey, how are my sleeping beauties doing?" "They have been asleep for about an hour already." "Wow!, and this little one likes girls attention." The baby blinks at her parents and smiles. "Can I hold her natsuki-san." "Yeah!, no problem yukino." She gently hands the baby over and cradles her to her chest.

"Wow!, they all look alike." "How do you tell them apart?" "Easy, I got them little bracelits with there names on them." "Very smart thinking kuga-san." Natsuki smiles shizuru cuddles on natsuki side were she wraps her arm around shizuru's waist and kisses her cheek."

They talk to haruka and yukino for an hour until rin falls asleep. "Ara, looks like some ones sleepy shizuru gets her daughter from yukino and kisses her little head.

Natsuki looks at her baby. "What a ham." Shizuru smiles as she puts the baby in her car seat. "Well thank you guy's for coming." "And congratulations kuga-san." "Thank you." They grab the car seats and heads out the door.

Natsuki thanks the guest and staff and leaves with her family. When they arrived home the babies where still sleeping. Natsuki stays and watches her daughters sleeping soundly.

Shizuru hugs natsuki from behind and kisses her neck. "I love you natsuki." Natsuki turns around in her arms and kisses shizuru. "I love you too and our babies." "I'am going to lay down from yesturday and today I'm beat."

Natsuki rubs the back of her neck and enters her room where she lays down and closes her eyes. Shizuru locks the door and takes her shirt and skirt off and gently gets on natsuki's back and starts rubbing her neck where she hears natsuki moan.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are so, good at this shizuru." "I'm good at other things too." Natsuki turns her head and smiles at shizuru. "Really baby, you know you are supposed to wait about 6 weeks or more before you have sex again or you will get pregnant again."

"What if I want a big family with natsuki." Natsuki turns over and see's shizuru's breast spilling out of her bra and she can feel shizuru soaking her shirt she is so, wet.

Natsuki flips her over and intertwines their fingers and puts them above shizuru's head where she starts kissing shizuru she leaves her mouth and tails kisses down her body where she unhooks shizuru's bra and sucks her bigger breast since giving birth.

She leaves a hickey on the top of her breast and moves down to her stomach where her tongue leaves a trail right down to her underwear were her lips that she has missed so, much.

She takes her panties off and gives a long lick to hear shizuru moan and writhing underneath her. She opens her lips and slips her tongue in slowly to see shizuru's reaction.

She grabs natsuki's hair and pushes her face in more in her pussy that has not been touched in awhile. She doesn't need to be told twice she devours her clit and hums to vibrate her clit she moves her tongue in and out at a slow and steady pace to see shizuru's reaction then goes faster until she is whimpering and moaning and it doesn't last long and she cums in natsuki's mouth.

"AAAAHHHH… baby I love you." Shizuru says breathlessly. Natsuki crawls up her body and kisses shizuru. Shizuru flips them over and is naked on top of natsuki.

Natsuki gets up a little and shizuru helps her out of her clothes. When they are both naked shizuru can't wait anymore and puts natsuki's length in her pussy, she moans as every inch goes in slowly painfully like it's her first time again, she moans until she is full of natsuki's long and hard cock.

She throws her head back and moans load and starts to rock slowly on top of her. "AAAHHHH..baby your so, big my love." Natsuki grabs her ass and goes with shizuru's pace which starts to pick up.

Shizuru is moaning and whimpering as, natsuki goes in and out of her fast and hard natsuki kisses shizuru so, she doesn't wake the babies or anyone else hear them having sex.

The bed is hitting the wall with their noisy love making, she slows down a bit where shizuru nails dig in her back leaving bloody trails on it. She flips them over again shizuru starts riding natsuki fast and hard.

Natsuki's moving her hips to hit shizuru's pussy fast and hard shizuru closes her eyes tight and clenches on natsuki's hard cock and comes all over her while she screams in ecstacy and is breathing hard until natsuki comes in her filling her with her special seed.

Shizuru is spent and tired she curls up right beside natsuki and kisses her full lips. Usually she could go one or two more rounds, but she's tired. Natsuki looks at shizuru and cups her face. "What's wrong shizuru?" "I guess I can't keep up like I used to."

Natsuki laughs. "Shizuru you just had the babies and they keep everyone busy including their beautiful mother." Natsuki kisses her. Shizuru moves and lays right on top of natsuki.

"When do you leave natsuki for Paris?" "On sunday to be there monday." Natsuki trails her hands up shizuru's thighs and back gently with her fingertips, and kisses her neck.

Shizuru moans from natsuki's actions. "Why?" "What's wrong shizuru?" "What if me and the girls go with you I never been to Paris before and I haven't seen my sister in a while like 18 years ago."

"Really!" "That long!" "Yes, she got married young and left with a french doctor." "And what does your sister do?" "She is also a doctor." "Wow!" "That would be nice if one of the babies was a doctor."

Natsuki smiles and kisses shizuru's neck, and sucks on it and leaves a big hickey on it. "I'll call Miss Maria to get things ready for you and the girls to stay at my family's villa."

"Really natsuki!" "Yes, baby of course I'll make sure there's a car for you and the girls too." "Oh!" "Natsuki!" She kisses natsuki with everything she has and pulls back to feel something in between her legs.

"I see someone's excited." Natsuki blushes and tries to get up but, shizuru pins her to the bed. "Let me show you something I think you would like." Natsuki's eyebrow goes up. "Really shizuru and what is that?" "This." She slowly crawls down natsuki's body to her harden and thick cock she slowly trails her finger up and down to the veins of her meat pole and puts it between her breast and starts going up and down.

Natsuki looks at what shizuru is doing to her and moans at the new feeling she's getting from shizuru's titties squeezing her for her seed that is already starting to come out.

"AAAAHHHH...Fu-fuck shiz-shizuru AAAHHHH…" "Thi-this fe-feels so go-good." Shizuru sucks on the tip of her cock and starts to go faster. Natsuki shuts her eyes and clenches her teeth.

Shizuru is relentless on her cock that has gotten bigger and ready to pop. Shizuru puts her mouth on her tip and a load hits the back of her throat. Where it comes out of the sides of her mouth.

Shizuru keeps sucking her tip until nothing else comes out. She licks her lips just in case she missed some. She crawls back up natsuki's toned body and lays on top of her and starts to suck on her neck to leave a lot of hickies for when natsuki has to meet Ahn for dinner.

When she's done she moves back a little and see's half her neck is covered in dark red spots all over her neck. She kisses natsuki to see if she is alright. "Are you alright my love?"

"Yeah!" "You wanted to drain me tonight like a vampire with your dark red eye's." She chuckles. "Whatever do you mean?" "Playing innocent." Natsuki chuckles. "You know what I mean shizuru." She slaps shizuru's ass and grabs it.

"There is no reason to be jealous I would never cheat on you." "I don't know why you are so, jealous over it." "Did Ahn give you this natsuki?" She looks at the gold necklace with the N with diamonds all around. "Yes, she did." "What's wrong?"

Natsuki lifts up her eyebrow. "Really shizuru." "Natsuki I love you." "Look at what we made." She points to the t.v. screen with the babies still sleeping. "You probably knocked me up again." She chuckles and starts kissing natsuki who returns with want.

"Natsuki Kuga will you marry me with everything I've done and everything that comes with me." She cups natsuki's face. "Without you natsuki I would be dead somewhere unloved and unwanted just used for sex and nothing more."

Shizuru tries to look away when natsuki gently grabs her face and see's her eyeliner streak her face from tears. She kisses her forehead and holds her close to her naked body.

"Shizuru I love you and yes I will marry you how about on the Eiffel tower with your family and our girls." Shizuru looks up at natsuki and kisses her and hugs her. "Yes, Natsuki I would love that."

"Well I guess I'm taken now." "No, more nights hanging out at the bar for me huh." She laughs and holds shizuru to her body and kisses her blondish hair.

"Hey, are you going to invite Haruka and Yukino and your parents?" "Ara, yes, I was going to ask you if they could come with us." "It's no problem we leave on sunday morning around 8:00 a.m. it takes a while to get to paris they can stay at my family's estate."

"I'll tell everyone today." "Alright!" Natsuki flips shizuru over and kisses her. "I love you Mrs. Kuga and our girls." Natsuki re-enters shizuru slowly and pumps her hips softly in her wife and hears her moan and takes it slowly for the rest of the night making slow love to shizuru.

It was a couple hours later were there sweat covered bodies lay on the bed caressing each other. Natsuki is watching the t.v. where her girls were still resting. She closed her eyes and smiled and fell asleep. She woke up early the next morning when she felt a leg caressing her cock and moaning coming from shizuru.

"AAAHHH..baby please nat-suki aaahhhh..har-harder." Natsuki shifted on top of shizuru and looked down at the mother of her children. When she seen shizuru's eyes open to reveal darken crimson eyes she loved to see.

Shizuru smirked at her and ran her purple manicured nails down her toned stomach she loved so, much. "Ummm...What are you doing up so, early natsuki?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Shizuru touches her face and kisses natsuki slowly and bites her bottom lip. "I need you so, badly baby please." Natsuki didn't need to be told twice she entered shizuru again slowly at first and started to pound in her horny wife cumed filled pussy from not so, long ago.

She pulled out and told shizuru to turn around she re-entered her wife and grabbed her by her hips and started to go into pound town in her wife's reddish torn up pussy.

Shizuru only moaned. "Har-harder ba-baby aaahhh…" She started whimpering when natsuki went faster on her. She held onto the sheets of the bed and started crying it felt so good. She liked it when natsuki got a little rough with her.

It didn't take long for shizuru to clamp down hard on her wife's thick cock ramming her still until she felt her seed fill her up and her cum all over her wife.

"AAAAHHH.." Natsuki bent down and kisses shizuru's neck. "Good morning baby." "AAAAHHHH.." She moaned when natsuki slowly took her cock out and cum leaked out on shizuru and the bed sheets.

Shizuru turned around giving her wife a show of her perfect body. Natsuki leaned down and devoured shizuru's mouth with hunger. When the baby monitor went off from the babies crying.

"Let's go see our girls." She kisses shizuru quickly and gets off the bed to put a shirt and sweats on and hurries next door. Shizuru gets up and puts a kamona on and heads to the babies room. Natsuki gently holds her daughter and takes her to change her diaper.

Shizuru gets Star and goes and changes her diaper when shizuru's parents walk in and get Jade who is still sleeping and changes her diaper. Natsuki takes Rin and gets her cleaned up she goes in the little area where they can wash the babies.

After she's done giving her a bath she goes and puts clothes on Rin and puts a bib on her and gives her a bottle where she sits down and looks at her youngest and gently rocks her to sleep and gently pats her little back and burps her then puts her back in her crib.

And watches her sleep. Natsuki turns around to see everyone feeding and changing diapers and smiles at her family. "Ara, ara someone has the magic touch." She looks at her daughter sleeping and hands over Star to natsuki who gently holds her daughter to her chest and kisses her little head with golden darkish hair.

She gently rocks her to sleep and carefully puts her in her crib. "Your a very good parent natsuki." "When am I going to have more grandchildren?" "Oh!" Natsuki blushes dark red from shizuru's mother.

"I don't know that would be up to shizuru if she wants more children." She flashes her a dimpled smile. Shizuru puts her arm around her waist and kisses natsuki's cheek. "Probably next year sometime." "SHIZURU!" She laughs at natsuki's expression.

Shizuru's mother looks at her daughter and touches her face. "Why is there make-up smeared on your face my dear?" Shizuru touches her face. "I-I forgot to wash my face last night." She pinks slightly. "Me and your father will watch the babies while you two get cleaned up." "And natsuki what is all over your neck?"

Natsuki turns purple. "A-A-AH rash!" "Really!" She looks at natsuki and shizuru strangely. "We will go get cleaned up real quick and be back." They both leave and head to there room were shizuru locks the door and follows natsuki in the bathroom where she see's the numerous hickies shizuru gave her.

"SHIZURU!" "A rash full of hickies I wonder why your mother was asking if we were going to have more kids look at my neck!" Shizuru takes off her kamona and goes in the shower natsuki raises her eyebrow at shizuru trying to seduce her with her perfect body going by naked.

Natsuki takes her clothes off and goes in the shower to see shizuru under the water as it cascades down her breast, her stomach and her golden hairs below where her eyes stay too long, and she gets caught by shizuru whose eyes are on natsuki's cock that is hard as hell.


	12. Chapter 12

She licks her lips slowly so, natsuki can see that she wants her badly. Natsuki goes next to shizuru and lifts her up and she wraps her legs around her waist where natsuki slides each inch in until she hears her moan.

She grabs her ass and starts moving fast and hard the slapping of her balls against shizuru's pussy and hears her moan are all you can hear. "AAAAHHHH..." Natsuki looks at shizuru who has her eyes closed and her perfect red lips open for all the moans and whimpers she hears.

Shizuru is digging her nails in natsuki's back trying not to cum too soon, but it doesn't last she clenches her walls on natsuki's cock and throws her head back and screams natsuki's name.

"NATSUKI!" "AAAHHHH.." Natsuki slams her cock deep in shizuru and cums in her. She kisses shizuru so, she doesn't scream no more. "AAAAHHHH..OOOHHHH..baby." "I'll be lucky if I can walk later." She winks at natsuki who slowly takes her cock out and lowers shizuru down.

Natsuki is a couple of inches taller now. Shizuru is not short, but she has to tip-toe sometimes to kiss her lips. "We made love for hours and then again this morning and right now!"

She hugs shizuru and kisses her neck that turns into sucking. When natsuki pulls back she sees a couple big hickies to mark her territory. She smiles. "Ara, really my love." She touches her breast where she's leaving wet kisses all over.

"Hey, let's leave tomorrow to paris so, we can get married maybe you can invite your sister and her husband so, your parents can see her too." Shizuru looks at natsuki. "That's why I love you."

"You think of everyone else and there needs before, your own." "I'm lucky I found you natsuki." She holds her tight to her body. Natsuki rubs her back. "And me too, I would of never had children children if not for you." She kisses her head. "Let's get cleaned so, I can play with the babies before, I have to go." But, natsuki doesn't get a chance to do anything when shizuru grabs her cock. "What if I want to play with this baby." She squeezes it and get's a hiss from natsuki.

"Shizuru you need to rest we ar-are go-going to be bu-busy to-tomorrow." Shizuru takes half her cock in her mouth where she swirls her tongue around the head and the sides. She starts to bob her head fast.

Natsuki puts her hands in shizuru's hair and goes faster. She feels shizuru's tongue moving around and those perfect red lips rubbing her cock as she sucks the cum that is coming out.

She knows natsuki is close and she cums in her mouth. She wipes the excess cum with her fingers as her tongue licks all that came out on her fingertips. "I'm not going to have any mercy tonight on you or in paris."

"Is that a promise?" "Yes, baby it is." She slaps shizuru's ass. They finish washing each other and shizuru grabs towels for each of them and heads out to there room. Natsuki goes and gets dressed to go to the bar to meet Ahn.

She puts on her dark blue boxers, and bra and her leather pants and leather shirt of the same color. She puts on her lebron james navy blue and volt colored nike's on. Shizuru drops her towel and walks naked toward her own closet, natsuki had made for her and the clothes she brought her.

She puts her limited edition victoria-secrets panties and bra on that are a dark crimson. Natsuki watches her wife put them on slowly with garder belts attatched to black stockings she goes and gets armani black stiletos and then gets her dark red leather skirt and her black silk long shirt on.

She turns around and sees natsuki looking at her smiling at her. She walks like a model towards natsuki and gets between her legs were she kisses natsuki like she was starving for her plump lips.

"What's the occasion shizuru?" "Even though I wish you looked like this all the time." She kisses shizuru's neck she wraps her hands around her waist. Shizuru has her hands on natsuki's thigh where she feels her harden from her touch.

"Haruka and Yukino want to meet me at your bar tonight, I'm going to ask them if they will come with us to Paris tomorrow." "AAAHHHH...No problem shizuru I'm going to help your mom and dad with the babies." She kisses shizuru again and gets off the bed and heads to the babies room.

Shizuru goes and puts lipstick on and eye shadow, eyeliner on. When she is done she looks in the mirror and fluffs out her hair she will get her prey tonight. She leaves and goes to the babies room to find natsuki changing Rin and her parents playing with the other 2 babies.

She sits down and her father hands her Jade who looks at her mother and see's her little dimples and kisses her cheek. "How cute!" Her mother looks at Star who smiles at her. "Are you two going somewhere tonight?" "Ara, yes mother I'am meeting Haruka and Yukino and natsuki gots to check on her bar."

"We will gladly watch our grandaughters tonight." Natsuki kisses her daughter on her little cheek where the baby squeals she smiles down at her 3 day old daughter. "My little ham." She gently touches her cheek and sits down on the little couch. "Are you sure, I got nannies and Fumi-san that can watch the babies and I will not be long just an hour or two."

"Its no problem natsuki-san they are our first grandchildren we love being here with them." "Did shizuru ask you guys if you wanted to go to Paris with us for our 3rd and final wedding." She smiles and looks at the goddess that gave birth to her 3 beautiful daughters.

"Ara, yes I was going to ask you were taking the babies with us and will be spending a week there at natsuki's family home." When will you be leaving?" "Tomorrow morning before 8:00 a.m." "We would love to go, is there going to be enough room?" "Yes, there is enough room for everyone you want to invite."

Natsuki smiles at shizuru's parents and at shizuru. Fumi comes in the room and smiles at everyone and the babies. "Here are the babies bottles." She gives shizuru, her mother and natsuki bottles for the babies."Fumi-san me and shizuru will be gone a couple of hours can you and the nannies help the Fujino's with the girls."

"No problem Lady Kuga." She bows and leaves when natsuki gets up and goes and talks to fumi. "Fumi-san I will be leaving for awhile going to all the factories everywhere and I will be leaving tomorrow to Paris with the babies and the nannies I'll tell them today and if you want to come with us."

Natsuki smiles at fumi. "I would love to Lady Kuga." She looks at the baby who stares at her who is sucking on her bottle. "But, I can not leave I have to take care of everything here that is why there is someone that watches over everything in each country."

"I'll make sure Miss maria is notified before, tomorrow to get everything ready for you and your family." She gently touches the babies cheek and girgles when sucking her bottle. "Thank you Fumi-san for everything."

"You are very welcome and congratulations and happy belated birthday along with 3 new members to the Kuga family." "Your parents would be proud of you natsuki for graduating college with not one but, 2 degrees and you have 3 beautiful healthy baby girls." Natsuki smiles at fumi and bows her head to where they need to be. Natsuki took Rin back and gently patted her back to burp her when she was finished she rocked her to sleep and checked her diaper to see if it needed to be changed and put her in her crib where she fell asleep.

Natsuki gently touched her blondish hair that was like shizuru's own, but a little darker. Shizuru wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her neck where she leaves a lip print. "Ara, are you ready my love?" "Yeah!" "Let's get going so, we can come back and check on the girls." "O.k., where leaving are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, we will you know we had twins." Natsuki laughs she goes and kisses star on her little cheek where she squeals along with Jade that looks at her mother and smiles. "We will be back soon." They head outside and natsuki heads to there garage where she goes to the black mercedez benz with 26 inch chrome rims with tinted windows.

She opens the door for shizuru who grabs her crotch and kisses her neck. "Why don't we have fun tonight baby." Natsuki closes her eyes and moans when shizuru's black manicured hands gently go up and down her toned stomach and down her pants and squeezes her cock.

"Baby we have to go we will finish this I promise you that." She kisses shizuru and leaves her speechless. And helps her in the vehicle to get on the drivers side. She starts the car and they head to the bar, shizuru starts to rub her thigh up and down and can feel her hard already.

"Baby you got to stop or we will be late." Natsuki stops the car and pulls of the road and shizuru pulls her by her hair and kisses natsuki like it is her last time her tongue goes in natsuki's mouth where she whimpers from shizuru's tongue dominating her mouth.

Shizuru pulls her hair back. "I can't wait." She unbuckles her seat-belt and gets on natsuki's lap. "Baby get to the back seat." Shizuru goes in the back seat. Natsuki goes back there following shizuru. Natsuki pulls down her pants and boxers shizuru lifts up her skirt and natsuki doesn't wait she enters shizuru and puts both legs on her shoulder and starts going fast and hard on her pussy, shizuru is grabbing both seats and holding on for dear life.

She's moaning loudly. "AAAHHHH..BABY!" "Keep it there aaahhhh...right there." Shizuru didn't know natsuki could fuck her so, good and hard like she was doing now on her. Natsuki was grabbing her ass and pounding faster into shizuru she could hear the slapping of skin and the vehicle moving violently with natsuki's fast pace.

Shizuru gripped the seats with her nails digging into them yelling and moaning loudly. She closed her eyes and she tensed up and orgasimed hard she never felt anything like this before. Natsuki slammed into her hard 3 times and came in her filling her up.

She let go of the seats natsuki hugged shizuru to her and gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "Are you alright baby?" "Was I to ruff shizuru?" Shizuru cupped natsuki's face and kissed her. "I never actually knew you could go so, fast on my pussy like that before."

Natsuki moved back and took shizuru with her still connected. "AAAHHHHH..baby I am sorry shizuru I won't do that again." "No, baby I loved it I love when you fuck me like you did don't ever feel sorry I love you natsuki if something were wrong I would tell you."

Natsuki nods and kisses shizuru. "Then let's go before we are late." Natsuki smiles and shizuru gets up with cum leaking down her legs when she dislodges from natsuki. "AAAHHHH.." Natsuki pulls down her skirt for her natsuki gets up and pulls up her boxers and pants and then return to their seats, before shizuru seats down she kisses natsuki one last time and heads for the bar. When they arrive natsuki gets out first and goes around to help her out. Shizuru almost falls down.

"Baby are you alright?" "UMMMM..I think you broke me into two." She helps shizuru out of the car and holds her around the waist. Mmmm..aahhh.. What's wrong baby?" "I'm a little sore between my legs natsuki." Natsuki blushes and lifts her up in her arms and carries her inside.

When they enter everyone turns to them and whistles and claps. Natsuki turns purple she is so, embarrased, but she goes into the bar and heads to the restaurant and sees haruka and yukino sitting at the table with Ahn.

"Hey, how are you guy's doing?" "We should be asking you two that question." "Ah.. shizuru almost fell outside and I thought she hurt herself so, I picked her up." Natsuki gently puts her wife in a chair gently and pushes her into the table and sits next to her.

"How are you guy's doing?" "Good!" "Now that you arrived." Ahn winks at natsuki and she blushes. "S-so wh-what wou-would everyone like to eat I hired mai she is the best cook and her brother takumi can make the best desserts and sweets I have ever tasted."

Haruka and yukino look at natsuki like she just flashed them. "You what!" "She stabbed you natsuki how could you hire her?" "She was trying to stab Reito's father that was outside by the fujino's getting out of there limo."

"I got in the way when I seen her go next to shizuru so, I intervined and knocked her out." "And all the c.d.'s we got I went through them and found out she was telling the truth and when I went to see her she told me everything that reito's father was doing to her and trying to kill her brother if she didn't obey and do exactly as he said."

"I also asked takumi about it and he told me what he was doing to him and his sister." He was blackmailing him and her saying he could get them put on the no hire list and he would use mai as his sex slave until he got tired of her and sell her to the local gang who is always looking for new recruits."

"How the hell did she get released from jail?" "I went and explained and showed the evidence me and nao collected to the judge that I would not press charges on her and she explained what happened."

"I represented her and got her released." "Ara, natsuki why didn't you tell me you were doing this." Shizuru looks at natsuki along with Ahn, Haruka and yukino. "Look I knew mai since we were in high school." "Her and takumi were always by themselves they didn't have parents like me so, we always hung out together they were like my older brother and sister since I was younger then them."

Shizuru touches natsuki's thigh I'am sorry my love I never knew." Ahn touches natsuki's other thigh and gently rubs it. "I'm sorry natsuki nobody meant anything by it we were just worried about you we don't want to see you in a hospital again that's why we all had the same reaction."

"Thank you Ahn." Natsuki smiles at her old friend, Aoi comes over. "What would you guys like to eat and drink?" "I want some meat buns for a appetizer and a T-bone stake medium rare with mashed potatoes and gravy and garlic bread with mayo on the side."

Everyone looks at natsuki. "What I'm really hungry today." Shizuru looks at natsuki and whispers in her ear. "Yes, my love you better replenish for later on tonight." She kisses her neck and she blushes red.

Haruka, yukino,shizuru and ahn all order there food and drink. Ahn ask natsuki, "Hey natsuki can we go and see how everything is in the kitchen." "Yeah!" "Would you like a tour?" "Yes, if you don't mind." "It is no problem at all."

Natsuki gets up when shizuru gets up along with her to and grabs the back of her neck and kisses her passionatly in front of Ahn to warn her natsuki is hers and is very taken.

When she pulls back natsuki has a dazed expression in her eyes. "We will be back soon." Natsuki heads towards the kitchen with ahn following right behind them. Shizuru watches as the kitchen doors shut behind them. Shizuru watches as the kitchen doors shut behind them.

"What's wrong shizuru-san?" "Nothing yukino-san it's I don't want ahn all over natsuki like in Hawaii." "So in other words your jealous of natsuki's friend." Haruka say's. "Haruka-san how can you say such things." Yukino glares at haruka and she looks at her drink.

"I know I should not be this way we got 3 beautiful daughters together and she wants to marry me in Paris tomorrow." "Wow!" "How romantic shizuru-san." Yukino smiles at her old friend. "I was going to ask you guy's if you wanted to come with us natsuki and me would love for everyone to be there with us for our 3rd and final wedding."

"We would love nothing else to join you." "Do you guy's have enough room for all of us?" "Yes, natsuki has a bigger jet we will be taking the babies, nannies, my family and you guy's we will have plenty of space."

Shizuru smiles at her friends and they start talking about tomorrow's trip to paris. Natsuki heads to the kitchen where everyone is busy and preparing the food for customers. She see's mai and waves at her she is pretty busy with all the order tickets in front of her.

"Sorry mai to bother you Ahn wanted to see the kitchen area and how everything goes." She touches natsuki's arm with her red manicured nails natsuki looks at her friend from college. "What's wrong Ahn?" "Can we talk somewhere privatly." "We can go into the office."


	13. Chapter 13

They head into the bar area where nao and chie wave at both of them. "Hey guy's how is everything going today?" "We have been busy natsuki." "And how are you doing ahn?" Chie and nao ask they look at the way she is dressed she is wearing red stilettos with a black tight cocktail dress with red nails and matching lipstick.

Her makeup is done in a way that say's she's getting some tonight. When there done checking her out ahn they look at each other. They known ahn for years they all went to school with her so, they knew she's been after natsuki for years.

"So, what would you guy's like to drink?" Ahn speaks up first. "I want a sex on the beach," while looking at natsuki. Natsuki looks at ahn and turns red from her choice of drink. "And what do you want mutt?"

Natsuki was tongue tied when nao said,"How about a blow job?" She smiles wickedly in natsuki's direction when she turns dark purple from embarassment.

Ahn puts her arms around natsuki's neck. "What's wrong nat-su-ki don't tell me your embarresed about getting a blow job?" Ahn, nao and chie laugh at natsuki's expression.

"Alright, alright just give me a blow job." Shizuru was coming around to the bar area when she heard natsuki say she needed a blow job. Nao fixes her drink for her and puts on a napkin. "There's your blow job and your sex on the beach."

"I hate you so, much right now." Nao starts laughing while ahn wraps her arms around her waist and whispers in natsuki's ear when she drinks her shot glass and say's,"I'll give you a real one later if you want." And she spits up her drink just when ahn grabs her through her leather pants and starts coughing.

"Dammit mutt what the hell you couldn't take a BJ, but you sure like getting them." "NAO! WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone starts laughing. Ahn kisses natsuki's cheek and sits next to her." Just give me a vodka." She shakes her head at her friends. Shizuru watches from the corner when natsuki gets her drink, nao starts talking to her when ahn slips something in her drink natsuki turns back and drinks her shot.

Nao gives her another shot of vodka. "Do you want another one ahn?" "No, I'am good nao thank you." Shizuru walks up to natsuki and ahn. Natsuki the food arrived at the table.

"Oh! O.K. Well let's go and eat ahn." She smirks at natsuki and they head to the table shizuru watches natsuki and ahn gently touches her thigh and fells natsuki hard as hell she looks down and can see it through her pants she squeezes it softly, she feels her underwear get wet beyond belief.

She bits her lip and whispers in natsuki's ear. "Baby, I need to talk to you in your office." Natsuki answers,"Yes." Shizuru tells haruka and yukino they will be back. Ahn can see natsuki's hardness through her pants and her jaw drops it's all the way to her knees she can't believe it she thought it was small like all the cocks she's always had.

She crosses her legs and lets out a breath. Haruka and yukino look at her oddly. "Is something wrong ahn-san?" "No, I was just thinking about something." Yeah, like natsuki's cock in her vertical smile, she almost moans.

"Excuse, me for a moment she went straight to the restroom and had to relieve herself between her legs. Natsuki enters her office and shizuru comes right behind her and locks the door. "Is this your office natsuki?" "Yes, it is I got a picture of the girls on the wall."

Shizuru goes and looks at it and feels arms wrap around her waist and natsuki starts to kiss her neck and shizuru moans when she can feel natsuki's cock through her pants. "Baby your fucking beautiful I want to fuck you right here and now!" Shizuru doesn't get a chance to say anything when natsuki turns her around and starts to kiss her.

Shizuru un-fastens natsuki's belt to her leather pants and she un-buttons them and pushes them down with her boxers. Natsuki lifts shizuru up onto her desk and pulls down shizuru's crouchless panties with her garter blelts and her leather skirt and opens her legs.

Natsuki is still devouring shizuru's mouth and now taking her cock and positioning at shizuru's wet pussy and enters her where she moans in her mouth. Natsuki is sweating and she starts to pant like a rabid dog in heat she's going fast on shizuru's pussy.

She grabs shizuru's ass and brings her closer natsuki's desk is hitting the wall the way she's slamming into shizuru. "AAAAHHHHH…Shizuru tries to grab something to hang onto.

There's papers flying everywhere natsuki goes faster shizuru is moaning loudly from natsuki's cock going at this fast pace it's hitting her g-spot she can feel her orgasim coming. Natsuki lifts her up and pounds faster into her. Shizuru claws at her back natsuki goes to the couch and lays shizuru down and doesn't stop, shizuru wraps her legs around natsuki she still has her stilettos on.

Shizuru is scratching natsuki's back hard digging her nails in from the pleasure she's giving her. Natsuki's holds both there hands above there heads, she's hitting her hard and fast, natsuki's breathing hard at her faster pace.

Shizuru squeezes her legs around natsuki's waist hard where she winces she yells out natsuki's name over and over again until she can't yell no more. She orgasims and natsuki cums inside shizuru. "AAAHHH...fuck baby I-I'm sorry shizuru I don't know what came over me." Natsuki looks down at shizuru and goes and kisses her juicy red lips.

She pulls back and puts there foreheads together," I love you shizuru." Shizuru touches her face, "I love you to honey." Natsuki smiles at shizuru and shows her the dimples she loves so, much that there daughters inherited from her.

"Are you alright shizuru?" "Ye-yes aaahhhh...was shizuru's answer natsuki was still hard inside shizuru she feels her squeeze her cock hard and hisses. Natsuki trails her hands down shizuru's toned legs. "I like this look on you she smirks." "Oh! Really." "Yes, baby I do let me show you how much."

Natsuki starts to move she puts shizuru's legs on her shoulders and goes to pound town on her natsuki is rubbing and kissing her legs while she's pounding into shizuru. Shizuru grabs the top of the couch and moans she shuts her eye's and licks her lips.

She's wondering what ahn slipped in her drink to make natsuki a fucking sex maniac all of a sudden. Shizuru starts to moan faster with natsuki's pace the couch is moving. "Turn over shizuru." Shizuru turns over and natsuki has her by her waist and starts to pound into her harder. Natsuki grabs shizuru by her hair and brings her closer to her body where she starts to kiss her she trails her hand in front of shizuru's breast and lifts her bra up and starts to play with her nipples.

Natsuki is relentless on her she's fucking her from behind, kissing her and playing with her breast she didn't know if her body could take anymore pleasure she knows she will be sore tomorrow and she will be lucky to walk around in paris or to the plane. "AAAAHHHHH...Shizuru's letting out moans everytime natsuki's cock goes in her soar pussy she grabs the back of natsuki's hair and pulls it hard and brings her face down so, she can kiss her back because, she can't stop moaning. "Baby I'm cuming I'm cuming." Shizuru screams out natsuki's name when she orgasims she's never had one like this before she closes her eye's and bites her lip she feels natsuki cum in her again it feels like she's not stopping it starts to leak out of her and can see it go down her legs.

Natsuki is breathing hard shizuru hurries up and grabs natsuki's cock and dislodges herself from her. It hurts and it's hard to move she is extremly soar around her groin area when she takes natsuki's face in her hands her eye's are dialated.

"Natsuki are you alright?" "Yeah, I need to lay down." Shizuru gets off the couch and helps natsuki lay down she puts a blanket on her to cover up her still gargatione cock that won't go down, she stumbles and gets her clothes off the floor.

She gets dressed and checks herself real quick and rushes to get a bottle of water out of natsuki's mini fridge. Shizuru sits by natsuki's head and gently caresses her face. "Natsuki baby you need to drink some water." She lifts up her head to drink the cold water offered to her. Natsuki opens her eyes and shizuru sees the emeralds she's missed. "Why do I feel like I ran a marathon?" "I'll find out right now." Shizuru tries to leave when natsuki ask for help. "Shizuru can you help me up so, I can get dressed I'm starving, shizuru smiles at natsuki of course honey."

Natsuki sits up on the couch with the blanket still covering her cock when someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me natsuki can I come in?" "Give me one second." Natsuki stagers to get up and shizuru helps put her pants and boxers on shizuru pushes her cock down and puts her shoes on, then shizuru checks natsuki real quick and she answers the door.

"I was wondering where you went to when I came back from the bathroom haruka and yukino said you went to your office." Ahn comes in and see's shizuru on the couch. "What are you doing in here shizuru?" "I'am talking to my wife is there a problem with that ahn?" Shizuru's eyebrow goes up. "Yes, as a matter of fact it is I gave natsuki a viagra to see how hard she would get and I see she's still pretty hard."

"Ahn why would you do something like this huh?" "I thought you where my friend I told you I'am not cheating on my wife for no one." "What do you want from me ahn?" "I want you natsuki that's what I want is you."

Shizuru gets up and goes towards natsuki she's soar in between her legs, but she walks with confidence and saunters over and wraps her hands around natsuki's waist, and kisses her neck.

"Why did you want to know how big I am?" "Is that any of your business ahn." Natsuki is hard as hell still shizuru puts her hands in natsuki's pants and gently glides her fingertips down her cock. Ahn is watching what shizuru is doing to natsuki she licks her lips. Natsuki gently grabs ahn's arm.

"Answer me why would you do this to me?" "Because, I have been in love with you natsuki for awhile and you never took to my advances when I would be all over you." Ahn starts to cry, "I love you." Natsuki looks at ahn and hugs her. "I'am sorry ahn I never knew."

Shizuru let go when natsuki hugged ahn. Natsuki steps back away from ahn and looks at shizuru she smiles at her wife. She turns to look at ahn. "How about we go and finish our dinner and we can talk o.k. Ahn because I'm starving." "After what I did to you natsuki you would still want me around?"

"Of course your my friend, but never do that again to me understood." Natsuki looks right into ahn's eye's and she knows natsuki is serious. "I promise I won't do that ever again." She hugs natsuki and kisses her cheek. "I wish I could find someone as loyal and loving like you natsuki." "You never know ahn they might be around the corner, but you will find someone better then me."

Ahn thought she would never find someone as good as natsuki was. They headed out to there table where their food was. "About hime you guy's showed up!" "You mean time haruka-san." Natsuki pulls out the chair for shizuru and pushes her in and she does the same for ahn.

Natsuki looks at her stake and chops it up and puts A-1 sauce all over it, she see's the garlic bread and see's the little dish with mayonaise and smears the mayonaise all over and takes a bit.

When everyone stares at her. "What do I have something on my face?" "That is nasty natsuki." "How can you eat mayonaise?" "What! I love mayonaise especially on bread or toast." She bites it again and finishes eating it and then eats her stake with her mashed potatoes.

Shizuru pats her stomach. "Ara, natsuki your going on a diet if you keep eating mayonaise like that." They sit and talk for another hour unitl everyone starts to leave. "Haruka and yukino we leave at 8:00 a.m. make sure your there by 7:30 a.m." "No problem shizuru we will see you tomorrow.

Shizuru hugs her long time friends and they leave. "Well I will see you soon natsuki what day will you be in hawaii?" "Probably in 2 weeks why?" "How about we have dinner my treat." "Yeah! That sounds good." Ahn hugs natsuki and she leaves. "Hey guy's I'll see you in a couple of weeks she hugs her friends make sure to take care of the place for me." "We will natsuki you don't have to worry." She nods and heads on out the door to a scene of 4 guys around shizuru and ahn she walks up to them. "May I help you with something guy's." They look at natsuki. "Yeah, me and my friends want to party how about you join us.


	14. Chapter 14

The guy grabs natsuki, she elbows him and flips him over and kicks him in the head. The next guy runs towards natsuki and tries to punch her she ducks and upper cuts him straight in his jaw where he falls down from being knocked out.

"You little bitch." The other 2 guys that were around ahn and shizuru let them go and headed for natsuki. "Well it looks like we got a fighter let's see how good you are with this."

One guy pulls out a switch blade and the other has a dagger shaped like a dragon at the handle and the tongue is the blade that is red. Shizuru and ahn run back inside the bar and tell nao "That there were guys that tried to attack them, but natsuki intervened and there are 2 more outside with weapons."

Nao dials madori and tells her that there were 4 guys trying to attack ahn and shizuru and natsuki is outside with the last 2. They circle around natsuki trying to slice her. She knows she doesn't have time for this and she has to check on her wife and ahn to see if they are alright.

She was taught this move since she was a little girl from her father. She was taught from a young age to defend herself now she knew why. The guys both rush towards her she does a spinning kick in the air and hits both thugs in the face where they both go down.

Natsuki lands on her feet when she goes and picks up both weapons she puts the dragon dagger in her pocket right when the police come. Everyone was outside when they seen natsuki do the spinning kick shizuru was shocked more that natsuki could do something like that.

She ran towards natsuki. "Baby are you alright?" She cups her face and checks for any wounds. Madori and a few officers arrive and apprehend the 4 men. "What happened?" "Me and ahn were talking when these 4 men surrounded us and told us to join them for a party 2 men grabbed me and the other 2 grabbed ahn and tried to touch us when natsuki came out." "Natsuki are you alright?" "Judging from those 4 I would say your good." "I didn't want nothing happening to ahn and shizuru." She hugs shizuru to her chest and kisses the top of her blondish hair.

"Before I forget here is his weapon I picked it up." Natsuki hands the switch blade to madori who takes it as evidence. She goes and checks the guys in the police vehicles. Nao, chie, aoi and mai come rushing towards natsuki.

"Wow! You did a ryu from street fighter kick that was bad ass natsuki." Chie says all excited. "Damn mutt I didn't know you could do something like that." "My parents had me trained as soon as I could walk and have and still train today."

"Why didn't you use any of that fancy training of yours when everyone was using you for target practice mutt?" "You can't dodge everything in life when it throws it in front of you when you have a couple of seconds to think about seeing someone get shot and losing everything including my girls that wouldn't be here if i didn't make those split decisions quickly and chose to take the bullet instead of them." "It's worth it know that I look at my baby girls in my arms I don't regret anything and would jump in the way of a bullet for them again."

Nao nods her head and looks at mai who has her head down when natsuki explained everything and why she did what she did. "What's wrong mai?" "Oh nothing just lucky I got everyone in my life including you." Mai kisses nao.

"I'll make sure you guys have security around, so this doesn't happen again to no one else." Ahn was still shakin up about the whole ordeal. "Hey, ahn are you alright?" Natsuki ask as everyone looks at her.

"Just a little shakin up, but I'll live." "Where are you staying at?" "I am staying at the hilton hotel why?" "Why don't you stay at our estate I have security all over the place if you want." "Ahn went and hugged natsuki. "Natsuki is it alright if I stay.


End file.
